Traición, Unión y Pasión
by Chillis
Summary: Hubo un mal entendido,Alfred actuó radicalmente y ha decidido poner un bloqueo a latinoamerica.Ahora,los latinos tienen que sobrevivir sin apoyo extranjero,reinventar todo desde cero,hacer alianzas e inovaciones.Más hace que estalle la 3ra Guerra Mundial
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Hola~ Esta es la secuela de mi fic anterior, APH Latino, más no es necesario leerlo para poder entender esta historia. Pero, si quieren, pueden pasar a leerlo por si las dudas~ Este fic es más oscuro, o al menos menos comico que APH Latino, ya que quiero intentar otros generos que no sean humor y romance. Espero que les guste~

**Traición, Unión y Pasión**

**Capitulo 1**

Faltaban cinco minutos para dar inicio a la conferencia mundial, todos estaban en grupos, más el grupo más notorio era el conformado por los latinoamericanos, quienes se veían inquietos, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por actuar normal. Varios países les habían preguntado, pero no recibieron respuesta satisfactoria.

-Los invito a mi casa-dijo Pedro, la representación de México del Norte, volteándose a ver a sus hermanos- A tomarnos unas copitas para el estrés.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, Alfred F. Jones, conocido como Estados Unidos, había entrado a la sala, con la ropa arrugada, unas ojeras purpuras debajo de sus ojos azules, los cuales estaban hinchados. Cuando vio a sus primos del sur en su grupito el poco color que tenia se le fue, estaba lívido.

-Hey, Alfred, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Itzel, hermana gemela de Pedro, ella era México del Sur. Por una razón u otra, siempre actuaba como la madre del continente americano, ya que era la única que aguantaba, apoyaba o acababa con las tonterías que siempre terminaban haciendo.

-Don't touch me-dijo Alfred apresurando el paso, dejando a una confusa mexicana con el brazo estirado. (No me toques)

-No le hables así-dijo Pedro defendiendo a su gemela.

-¡Déjenme solo, bola de traidores!-vociferó Alfred, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. La palabra "traidores" resonó por toda la estancia, erizando la piel de muchos presentes-¿Creen que no lo sé? Se reúnen todos los viernes, de seguro hablan de mí a mis espaldas…

-Espera Alfred, creo que no sabes la situación…-Se defendió Itzel-Los viernes negros son solo reuniones en familia…

-¡Mentira! La CIA…

-¿¡Nos has estado espiando!-gritaron los gemelos México

-Eso es caer bajo-murmuró Efraín, o Guatemala, antes de sentir la mirada envenenada del estadounidense

-Everyone (Todos)-Otro escalofrío los invadió- Sobre todo a ustedes-dijo apuntado a todos los países latinoamericanos.- viviendo de mi esfuerzo.

-Ya chole, párale ahí-Dijo Itzel poniéndose enfrente-Nadie vive de ti, a todos los que estas acusando hemos trabajado y luchado para poder llegar a donde estamos, no me vengas a decir que te las das de santo.

-¿Cómo puedes explicar a tanto inmigrante?

-¡Tú no sabes cómo son las cosas en nuestros países!-Alegó Venezuela, una chica llamada Ana María.- ¡Tú no has sufrido ni una decima de lo que nosotros hemos soportado!

-¡Cállense! Estoy harto de ustedes-gritó Alfred. En eso Inglaterra decidió hablar.

-Alfred, por favor, seamos razonables y civilizados.

Alfred lo ignoró

-¡Se cual es su plan! Poco a poco están invadiendo mis territorios para quedárselos… Quieren acabar conmigo desde adentro.

-Alfred no seas ridículo-dijo Pedro volteando a ver a su vecino, y palideció al notar la pistola con la que era amenazado.-Al, se te está yendo de las manos esta discusión.

-¡Estados Unidos, guarda el arma, ahora!-gritaron Alemania y Suiza, Alfred le quitó el seguro a la pistola.

-Al, primito del alma… aleja la pistola, podemos solucionar esto de otra forma.-dijo Pedro.

-¡Te dije que un día de estos iba a pasar!-murmuró Cuba sopesando la situación. Todos temían hacer un movimiento erróneo, habiendo vivido esto durante los tiempos de la guerra fría, creían que solo era algo temporal, que guardaría el arma y con suerte se olvidaría de la situación.

Poco a poco bajó el arma, pero cuando apuntaba al estomago de Pedro disparó una vez.

-Cabr*n-murmuró Pedro mientras caía y recibía otro impacto de bala, esta vez en el pecho.

-¡Pedro!-Gritaron sus hermanos. Itzel sacó una pistola de su bolso y empezó a disparar hacia Estados Unidos, quien esquivaba las balas corriendo por la sala, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban el resto de los países, creando pánico. Varios países evacuaron a las mujeres y niños.

-Guatemala, Belice, denle primeros auxilios… de este yo me encargo-les ordenó Itzel.

-Nicaragua, ¡suéltame! ¡Pedro…!

-No puedes ir, Costa Rica…

Itzel y Alfred se disparaban a diestra y siniestra, pero Itzel tomaba precaución a la hora de disparar, para no herir a países inocentes

-¡Deja de moverte, maldita sea!-Gritó Itzel antes de que una bala rozara su mejilla y le diera a Bolivia en el brazo

-¡Idiota! Fíjate hacia donde apuntas-Gritó Bolivia agarrándose la herida. Casi instantáneamente, Argentina y Brasil se pusieron enfrente de él, ambos desenfundaron pistolas.

-¿See? Todos están armados ¡Esto prueba mi punto!-Gritó Alfred

-Eso no prueba nada, ¡es por seguridad, tú mismo lo pediste!-Gritó Itzel lanzando su pistola sin municiones dentro de bolso antes de sacar otra pistola.

-¡Formación Independencia!-Gritó Perú mientras ayudaba a Guatemala y Belice a llevar a Pedro a la puerta. En eso el resto sacó a las mujeres menos a Itzel de la sala.

-¡Se hombre y da la cara!- le gritó Itzel. Alfred salió detrás de Alemania, y corrió para atacar a Itzel. Antes de que Itzel disparara, Alfred le quitó la pistola y le apuntó a la sien de la mexicana- Sabes que esto puede ser guerra…

-No me importa… Les haré pagar por todos los problemas que me han creado… Sobre todo tú y Pedro… Serán los últimos de los que me encargaré, o quizá los únicos que no vean la luz del día después de esto.

Itzel se quedó lívida, el sentimiento de deja-vu la consumía. _"__-¡¿Ustedes también?-exclamo Antonio, sin sonrisa y una mirada que asustaría a Rusia, cuando vio quienes estaban en la cocina, quienes se echaron a correr rápidamente.- ¡Traidores! Todos ustedes… Sobre todo, ustedes-dijo apuntándole a Pedro e Itzel-Me encargare de que sean los últimos si no los únicos que no se independicen_." Sabía que esa memoria de los tiempos de independencia la había afectado.

-¡Alfred F. Jones! ¡Retráctate de lo que has dicho!-Gritó España rojo de coraje, con pasos calculados, se acercó al de lentes y lo alejó de Itzel quien solo resbalo al suelo, lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Itzel!-gritó Pedro desde la entrada de la sala, con una mano en el pecho, sobre un vendaje improvisado.

-¡suéltame! ¡España!

-¡**Nunca vuelvas a decirle eso a alguno de mis hijos!**-Gritó Antonio quitándole la pistola y lanzándola lejos.

Detrás de ellos, Paraguay atendía a Bolivia rápidamente, mientras que Chile y Uruguay paraban a Argentina y Brasil quienes querían golpear a Alfred. Pedro había logrado llegar hasta donde estaba Itzel hincada. En silencio, Guatemala y Belice se acercaron a los mexicanos antes de hacerlos salir de la sala.

Antonio logró inmovilizar a Alfred, quien se estaba calmando poco a poco. Para cuando dejó de pelear, solo se habían quedado España y los países que conformaban el G8.

* * *

En México todo era caos. El caso fue que hubo un "ataque terrorista" en los consulados estadounidenses en todo México. Lo que llenaba de curiosidad a las masas era la forma en la que Estados Unidos había empezado a cortar tratados de comercio, y poner un bloqueo económico en México ni media hora después de los atentados, como el que le había puesto a Cuba. Rápidamente, Canadá protesto ante la cancelación del TLC, el tratado de libre comercio norteamericano, más no pudo hacer mucho al respecto.

Conforme pasaban las semanas, el resto de los países latinos sufrieron los mismos bloqueos después de variados y muy elaborados "ataques terroristas" a Estados Unidos. Desde carros bomba en los vehículos de "turistas estadounidenses" hasta "levantones" o secuestros de embajadores estadounidenses y ciudadanos, y a las tres o cuatro horas del suceso los bloqueos económicos, y de comunicaciones eran impuestos. En menos de un año, todo Latinoamérica estaba aislado de toda relación internacional.

Más el pueblo no sabía la gravedad del asunto. Los gobiernos estaban cerrados y no aportaban ni la menor teoría del porque sucedía. Fácilmente paralizando la mayoría del continente, en todos los países latinos se vivía épocas de incertidumbre y duda que agobian hasta al más positivo. "No tengan miedo, no está pasando nada" era la frase más oída de los presidentes y los políticos. Varias gentes en diversos países protestaban por saber más de la situación.

El aislamiento no solo afectó para mal las relaciones internacionales fuera de Latinoamérica. En secreto, los mismos países latinoamericanos comercializaban entre sí. En Estados Unidos, varias familias latinas prefirieron regresar a sus lugares de origen o al extranjero, al oír los varios rumores de una futura guerra. Lamentablemente, el mismo gobierno les empezó a poner estrictas regulaciones para salir del país legalmente. En las fronteras de México y Canadá se aumento la vigilancia, para así evitar que nadie entre o salga ilegalmente. Las costas eran custodiadas noche y día.

Fuera del continente Americano, varios países habían empezado a revisar sus alianzas y sopesando la situación que se avecinaba.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos~ Por alguna retorcida razón, adoro este capitulo. De una vez les aviso que no se ni maiz de estrategia militar, así que si luego, en futuros capitulos, algo sale super ghei o fail, tienen todo del derecho de lanzarme tomates, wurst, papas, o mäami si lo desean. Ahorita estoy trabajando en el capitulo 4. En cuanto inicie el quinto, publicaré el proximo capi ok?

**Traición, Unión y Pasión **

**Capitulo 2**

La tercera guerra mundial inició de modo inesperado, como suele pasar con las guerras. Un terremoto había sacudido Japón tres años después de la situación con los bloqueos inició, y cuando las noticias llegaron a Latinoamérica (cosa que tomó casi dos horas después del desastre natural, Estados Unidos había hecho todo lo posible para aislarlos sin que afectara a su país) ellos no dudaron mandar ayuda para el nipón, arriesgando todo y violando todos los bloqueos que Estados Unidos les había puesto. El resto del mundo había estado atento a la situación de los latinos, más no había forma de comunicación alguna, nadie sabía nada de lo que pasaba durante el bloqueo.

Alfred había montado en cólera al oír que los latinos estaban ayudando a Japón. No entendía cómo podían seguir en pie después de tres años sin contacto externo. Todos los contactos en los gobiernos latinos habían desaparecido, e incluso cuando todavía estaban ahí no le habían reportado nada fuera de lo común. Sabía que ni entre ellos mismos tenían permitido contacto alguno. Había intentado mandar más espías para infiltrarse, incluso logró que varios otros países intentaran infiltrarse, pero todos los espías no llegaban a estar ni un mes sin desaparecer. A pesar de que Puerto Rico estaba de su lado, ella no le daba información, ya que la había forzado a quedarse de su lado. Sabía que la isleña quería independizarse desde hace tiempo, pero él la tenía maniatada al regular varios aspectos del gobierno. Ella ahorita se dedicaba a aplicarle la ley del hielo, sabiendo lo que le avecinaba y la pésima posición en la que él podría ponerla.

Había logrado que Alemania preparara una junta extraordinaria de países, con la excusa del terremoto y los actos de los latinos, para poder saber cómo estaba la cosa en América Latina. La cosa estaba tensa. La última vez en la que los latinos habían asistido a una junta habían terminado en balazos.

-Bueno, tenemos que esperar por mis primos y por Japón-dijo Alfred comiendo sus papas fritas. Aprovechó para observar a las otras naciones. Todo parecía normal, con la excepción de España, Portugal e Italia del Sur. Los tres miraban angustiados la puerta, ansiosos por ver a sus hijos.

Cinco minutos de varias hamburguesas después, la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a los hermanos México y a Japón. Alfred inspeccionó minuciosamente a los hermanos: no tenían ojeras, su eterna sonrisa estaba presente, se veían relajados. China y Taiwán ayudaron a Kiku hacia su silla, mientras que Grecia y Turquia se le acercaban, preocupados.

Todos observaron callados como España abrazaba a los gemelos, diciendo algo en español rápidamente. En eso entró Costa Rica, y también fue abrazada por España, y ni bien la soltó, Pedro la abrazó y beso enfrente de todos. Alfred solo sintió la bilis en su garganta al ver eso, odiando el sentimiento de celos que sentía. ¿Por qué recibía a Costa Rica de tal forma y a él ni un hola? ¿Acaso no se acuerda de toda la historia entre él y Pedro? Ignoró la sensación y miró como, conforme llegaban más latinos, los saludos y risas llenaban la sala, casi podía jurar que vio a España llorar. Portugal no soltaba a Brasil e Italia del Sur cuidaba de que España hiciera algo inesperado. Alfred notó que todos los latinos vestían trajes formales, y se saludaban como si no se hubieran visto en décadas. Incluso Chile no había dicho nada en contra de Argentina, quien lo tenía en un fiero abrazo.

-Empecemos-dijo Estados Unidos poniendo su refresco tamaño Texas en la mesa. -¿Japón, como has estado?

-He estado mejor, pero el apoyo que he recibido ha sido de mucha ayuda, sobre todo a Latinoamérica. Arigato.-dijo parándose con cuidado y hacer una reverencia a los latinos y otra al resto del mundo.

-Lo cual nos lleva al siguiente tema-dijo Alfred antes de mirar a sus primos con una sonrisa, los latinos le regresaron la sonrisa, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Alfred- Quiero recordarles el bloqueo que se les ha sido impuesto para su propio bien. Me gustaría saber cómo les ha afectado el aislamiento, ha de ser difícil sin la ayuda exterior ¿no?-preguntó Alfred cruzándose de brazos

-No es fácil-comentó Guatemala rascándose la nuca por un segundo-Más no imposible. Ha habido cambios, supongo que en cada país también, lo bueno es que los cambios han sido para bien.

Todos oían atentos la conversación, y hubo un silencio incomodo que intentaba urgir a los latinos a explicar tal comentario, pero no hubo nada.

-No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor-Comentó Venezuela con una gran sonrisa- Tres años han sido suficientes para solucionar varios problemas nacionales.

-Pero quiero saber cómo están las cosas fuera del país-dijo Pedro volteando a ver a sus vecinos del norte- Mathew, lamento que se haya cancelado el TLC, se que te era de mucha ayuda.

-No se preocupen-dijo Canadá con una sonrisita.

-¿Europa?-Preguntó Argentina poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa antes de recibir varios "Bien, supongo" tanto de Europa como de Asia.

-Retomando el tema, ustedes han violado el bloqueo, a pesar de fue para una causa noble,-dijo mirando a Japón, quien no devolvió la mirada.- si no me pueden demostrar de que sus países no sean una amenaza al continente…

-La amenaza al continente es otro, con su doctrina Monroe que le da derechos que no se merece

-Chile, por favor, eso no tiene nada que ver-Alegó Estados Unidos con una sonrisa falsa.-Simplemente me preocupo por el bien estar de todos.

-Primero sus dientes y luego sus parientes-murmuró México Sur a Guatemala, quien asintió.- Estados Unidos, creo que al que menos deberíamos rendir explicaciones es a ti. Si de veras somos tu piedra en el zapato, solo dilo y nos libramos de problemas. No tienes que hacerlo tan obvio.

-Supongo que lo que quieres es guerra.-Dijo Colombia limándose las uñas.

-Catalina, cualquiera diría que eres tú la que quiere guerra-comentó Venezuela.- Pero sí, evitémonos invasiones innecesarias y muerte de gente inocente. Ya que no es posible que tú quieras resolver esto de manera civilizada.

-¿Civilizada? ¡Es por eso que les puse el bloqueo! Si ustedes no hubieran ignorado no habría necesidad de esto…

-Deja de manipular el mundo.

-¿Qué dices, Pedro? -preguntó Estados Unidos sorprendido.

-Desde que te independizaste has hecho del mundo, tu juego de ajedrez. La guerra de 1812, donde era otro pleito entre Inglaterra y Francia, te metiste he hiciste lo que quisiste. Luego, tu doctrina Monroe que "América para los Americanos" puro dedo, solo la usas cuando te conviene. En primera guerra mundial, te uniste a la refriega con lo del telegrama para nosotros, ¿Qué tiene de malo que nos manden un telegrama? Nunca supiste si íbamos a decir que si o que no. En la segunda, armaste el teatro de Pearl Harbor, para poder entrar a la guerra.

-¿Cómo…?

-El día en que fuimos Itzel y yo para ver la fuerza aérea de tu país, vimos el archivo. Nunca confíes en secretarias humanas.

-Y eso que no le has dicho sobre lo de las torres gemelas, e incluso lo de Texas…-Agregó México Sur

-¿Texas que tiene que ver con esto? Son solo las gafas de Alfred, que antes eran de Pedro- Dijo Inglaterra- Francia y yo estuvimos cuando Antonio dijo que el territorio denominado "Texas" eran las gafas.

-¿No planeas decirles?-preguntó Pedro después de un silencio abrumador, Alfred solo alzó una ceja. -¿No planeas decirles como asesinaste a un bebe que pudo haber sido una gran nación? Mataste a mi hijo, a sangre fría. Le di la independencia a Texas, le rogué a Itzel que se la diera, esperando que quizá pueda crecer a ser un país hecho y derecho. Pero ahí vas y lo anexaste. Te pedí que lo dejaras vivir, ser la representación de tu estado, pero te negaste. No solo eso, fuiste a México y casi matas a mi _gemela_.

-Alfred-san, ¿en serio planeaste el ataque de Pearl Harbor?-preguntó Kiku, mirando a Estados Unidos a los ojos, pero el rubio los desvió rápidamente. Muchos de los presentes estaban procesando la información recién recibida.

-Perdí un nieto… un nieto…-murmuró España ido, mientras que Italia del Sur se veía listo para saltar y matar a alguien en la escena.

-Ya no eres tan héroe, Estados Unidos. Solo di las palabras que inicien una guerra. No tenemos miedo.-Dijo Pedro en voz baja.- Decláranos la guerra, a mí y a Itzel. Es fácil. Es solo una oración.

-Pedro…

-¡Dilo, Alfred! ¡Dilo! ¡Di a quienes les declaras la guerra y nos evitamos de mal entendidos públicos! ¡_Inicia una guerra!_ Como lo llevas haciendo toda tu vida. ¡Pero esta guerra, te dejara una lección que **nunca** olvidaras! **Nunca**

-Yo…

-¿Sabes que hay un juego llamado "Stop" en mi país? ¿Sabes que es lo que dicen para poder jugar?

-Declaro la guerra en contra…

-Esto es un juego de niños para ti. El mundo es un círculo de "Stop" que usas a tu merced.

-de mi… peor enemigo…

-Pero ni pasos agigantados y de hormiga te salvarán. Ahora tú eres el que va a perder.

-Que es…

-Nos diste tiempo de correr, haz bien los cálculos, nos vemos cuando nos alcances.

-Latinoamérica.

En eso, todos los países de Latinoamérica se pararon, y salieron de la sala uno por uno.

-Japón le declara la guerra a Estados Unidos-dijo el nipón antes de seguir a los latinos. Estados Unidos solo atinó a ver como se fue antes de lanzar una silla hacia la puerta.

-Creo, que aquí termina la junta, de hoy. Estados Unidos, Suiza se mantendrá neutral, con permiso.

Uno a uno, los países se fueron, dejando al encolerizado estadounidense solo.

* * *

-¿Japón?-preguntó Cuba al ver al asiático en la puerta de su casa, donde iba a tomar lugar la reunión para revisar las alianzas para la guerra.

-Discúlpeme, Cuba-san, pero me gustaría pasar para poder platicar sobre una alianza…

-Claro, Tío Kiku… pasa…-dijo Cuba haciéndolo pasar y guiándolo hasta el comedor, donde todos estaban con un mapamundi, varios papeles, lápices, plumas y escuadras.- Um… chicos, tenemos visitas.

-Lo siento por esta repentina intromisión, pero me gustaría formar una alianza. Le acabo de declarar guerra a Estados Unidos.

-Toma asiento.-Pidió Argentina señalando una silla. Japón se sentó rápidamente y Colombia le sirvió una taza de té.

-Estamos repasando alianzas.-Le explicó Bolivia al ver que la mirada del nipón se fijaba en una lista de países.-Supongo que podemos anotarte como aliado.

-Hai…

En un rincón del comedor, Pedro miraba la pared, con una expresión severa. A su lado, Itzel tomaba una taza de chocolate, toda angustiada.

-Rusia nos podría ayudar, tiene buenas relaciones políticas con México, Cuba y Venezuela…

-Sin contar el odio que tiene hacia Estados Unidos

-Corea del Norte, y quizá China.

-Dudo mucho que China quiera apoyarles, tiene varios tratados con Estados Unidos, sobre todo económicos.-Comentó Japón.

-Y también no creo que los europeos nos ayuden mucho, ya que el pleito es del continente, y Japón.

-De todos modos, creo que nosotros podemos.

En eso la puerta se abrió abruptamente. España e Italia del Sur se dirigieron directamente hacia Pedro.

-Papá, Mamá, por favor no ahorita-les pidió Itzel poniéndose enfrente de Pedro.- Verás, metí la pata mencionando a Texas, y…

-¿Es cierto?-preguntó España mirando a México del Norte, quien solo suspiró sin mirar al europeo. Sorprendentemente, Antonio abrazó a Pedro, quien empezó a llorar amargamente.

La lista de groserías que salieron por la boca de México del Norte era tan extensa y las maldiciones eran variadas. Durante quince minutos nadie dijo nada, solo se oía a Pedro y Antonio llorar quedamente.

-Ya…-dijo Pedro enjugándose las lágrimas. Deshizo el abrazo y se volteó hacia la mesa, mirando a todos sus hermanos, quienes estaban aturdidos. Era la primera vez que veían a Antonio y a Pedro llorar a lágrima viva. –Tenemos que prepararnos para una guerra. Supongo que España se mantendrá neutral por un tiempo

-No sé, voy a ver si los puedo ayudar, pero todo depende de mi jefe…

-Yo voy a hablar con Veneciano, dependiendo de la situación tomaremos un bando.

-Gracias, Papá, Mamá.-Corearon todos los americanos.

-¿No es mucho pedir, que le digan a su viejo padre como han estado estos tres años?-Dijo España tomando lugar a un lado de Japón, quien se sentía un intruso. Todos miraron a Itzel.

-A mi ni me miren-dijo esta antes de suplicarle a Venezuela con los ojos.

- De acuerdo. Cuando por fin todos teníamos bloqueo, nos reunimos en la casa de Argentina, quien había sido de los últimos en recibir el bloqueo.

_-No hay forma de que solos podamos sobrevivir con este bloqueo-dijo Costa Rica mirando su taza de café _

_-Pedro y yo estábamos hablando, y analizado la situación a fondo. Lo que necesitamos, urgentemente es re-diseñar Latinoamérica. _

_-Lo que tenemos que hacer, es unirnos y apoyarnos mutuamente para acabar con los conflictos en diferentes países.-Agregó Pedro dando un sorbo de su café- mientras más rápido podamos hacer esto, mejor. Lo que necesitamos es una red de comunicaciones, que no maneje satélites externos, para no violar los bloqueos y toda la cosa, para mantenernos en contacto. Otra, es que mientras dejamos que los genios de nuestras mejores universidades trabajen en conjunto para hacer la red de comunicaciones, sería hacer un retiro, cada quien a su país o región en el caso mío y de Itzel, e intentar cambiar desde adentro…_

_-¿Así como reunirse con el pueblo, e intentar cambiar el gobierno?-preguntó Perú-¿O es de otra forma?_

_-Creo que a eso se refieren-comentó Uruguay- No se me hace mala idea. Teniendo en cuenta en que es la única opción que tenemos por ahora. _

-Eso fue lo que hicimos-Dijo Paraguay tomando la posición de narrador.-los primeros meses fueron sorprendentes, cada uno logró que por fin el pueblo tuviera voz y voto como merece. Algunas formas fueron un poco… inusuales.-dijo mirando a los hermanos México quienes solo atinaron a reírse un poco- hasta bizarras- ahora miraba a Argentina quien solo sonrió- En resumidas cuentas, en un año y medio logramos reinstaurar la mayoría de los gobiernos bajo mandatos de presidentes elegidos unánimemente por el pueblo, logramos crear una red de telecomunicaciones, de comercio y turístico entre toda la región de Latinoamérica, para ayudar las economías, hemos creado varios empleos e increíblemente, se logró ayudar el medio ambiente, al buscar alternativas de petróleo y demás.

-Joder, que me han sobrepasado en tres años-dijo Antonio riéndose, haciendo que sus hijos se rieran también.

En eso alguien tocó la puerta, y España aprovechó para irse junto con Italia del Sur. En la entrada, los dos latinos europeos se toparon con Rusia, quien solo les sonrió antes de entrar a la casa del caribeño.

-Buenas tardes, oí que necesitaban una alianza.-Dijo Rusia mirando a los americanos y al japonés- Creo que podré ayudarles… ¿Da?


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Estoy actualizando en la escuela xD Poco a poco sabran que le dio a Alfred~ No fue ni coca, ni pepsi, ni McDonalds. Gracias por todos los reviews~~ Ya me dijeron q no les gusta que haya dos Mexico. Al tener dos personajes me da mas mobilidad que con un personaje, porque si solo fuera uno, se haria bipolar (como Alfred en este fic). Si siguen los estereotipos, hay un estereotipo del mexicano norteño y un estereotipo del mexicano sureño, esa es otrá razon. Quiero que me digan que es lo que ustedes creen que pueda pasar~ Para que no todo se vuelva monotono (y no salga yo con tonteras)

**Traición, Unión y Pasión**

**Capitulo 3**

Alfred tenía una sonrisa que Canadá solo pudo comparar con la de Rusia, o la de sus primos cada vez que jugaba futbol. Esa mirada fría y calculadora que raras veces se veía, pero cuando pasaba, sabía que alguien saldría perjudicado.

-Es por eso, Mattie que necesito que me apoyes.

El propio Canadá sabia que por su actitud y personalidad tímidas, tendía a apoyar a su hermano mayor, quien aparte lo ha tenido maniatado para hacer justamente eso, apoyarlo.

-Alfred, me temo que no es posible. El hecho de que rompieras el TLC (Tratado de Libre Comercio), y aparte pusiste esos bloqueos, has afectado varias economías. No está en mis manos el ayudarte, voy a estar neutral. Lo siento.

Rápidamente, el canadiense de ojos amatista salió corriendo al ver la cara de enojo de su hermano. Al salir de la habitación, cerró la puerta y oyó algo golpear la puerta y se echó a correr hacia su casa. No quería enfrentar la ira del estadounidense. Usualmente eran los hermanos México quienes lo tranquilizaban, pero viendo la situación actual, no habría forma de tranquilizarlo ahora.

* * *

-Creo que podríamos beneficiarnos de esto-dijo Francia sentado galantemente en un sillón de la oficina.- ¿Qué opinas, Angleterre, tu es d'accord? (Inglaterra, estás de acuerdo?)

-Supongo que sí, Frog, pero quiero territorios, específicamente, los de México del Sur, los de Centroamérica y los de los Andes, no puedo esperar para saber que magias usaban en Mesoamérica y los Incas.

-Por mí, está bien. Téléphone États-Unis, s'il te plaît (llamale a Estados Unidos, por favor)

Inglaterra solo rodó los ojos antes de descolgar el teléfono y marcar el número telefónico de memoria.

-_Britain, ¿qué quieres? _

-Después de… debatir la situación en la que estás, Francia y yo te apoyaremos, bajo una condición.

-_¿La cual sería?_

-Territorios en el continente. De preferencia con las representaciones mismas-Dijo Inglaterra con una sonrisa macabra

_-… Deal. _

* * *

Austria tocaba el piano, Alemania, Prusia y Hungría estaban sentados oyendo. El albino prusiano tenía un aire tenso, y miraba bajo la ventana hacia el cielo.

-No sabía que ahora tocabas música New Age.-Dijo Prusia al escuchar la melodía que secretamente tenia escondida entre varios folders de su computadora.

-Es bueno tener variedad.

-Supongo que eso es lo que piensas de la situación actual.

-Cierto-Dijo Austria subiendo el volumen, antes de abruptamente llegar a una melodía imitando un susurro. Las manos volaban sobre las teclas.

-Jamás pensé que tendrías la audacia de tocar tal canción.

La música iba en crescendo, la melodía se hacía más desesperada, el acompañamiento más grave, hasta convertirse en una melodía que expresaba felicidad.

-"Dancing on the Berlín Wall"-Dijo el de lentes cuando termino.- Creo que el titulo es apropiado, más esta es tú situación actual.

La melodía era supuestamente alegre, más conforme continuaba, se volvía tensa.

-Vaya, no sabes leer la atmosfera-dijo Prusia antes de reírse un poco y volver a ver por la ventaba.-"Vesuvius" no me aplica.

Una palmada en la espalda lo sofocó por un segundo.

-Es obvio que algo te está pasando. Habla antes de que saque mi sartén.

-Hungría, eso es innecesario- dijo Alemania pero el silencio repentino del piano captó su atención

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Francia se alió con Estados Unidos e Inglaterra; España se enojó al ver a su mejor amigo y "primo", ósea Francia, aliándose con el enemigo de sus hijos sin que él pueda apoyar a sus hijos por ahora. Así que me quede sin amigos, Canadá esta tras barricada en su casa después de rechazar la alianza de su hermano y perdí a Gilbird. Mi Gilbird…

-Tu polluelo pichón esta en tu cabello… nuevamente-dijo Austria antes de empezar a tocar el Canon en D

* * *

-¿Estás haciendo lo correcto, Japón?

-Aniki, esto es cosa de Japón, da-ze.

-Corea del Sur, nadie te pidió tu opinión, aru.-Dijo China antes de poner su té en la mesa de madera.

-No solo le declaraste la guerra a Estados Unidos, también formaste una alianza con Latinoamérica y Rusia. ¡Rusia, aru! Debes tener cuidado al meterte en asuntos ajenos. Ese es un problema continental, y nosotros no estamos en ese continente, aru. No nos incumbe en lo absoluto.

Japón no dijo nada al respecto, pensó en que quizá China no sabía su pensar al respecto. No sabían lo que él había sufrido con lo de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, y el oír que todo había sido orquestado tan fácilmente hería su orgullo japonés.

-Pero ya no eres un niño, aru. No tengo que encargarme de tu situación. Solo espero que no creas alianzas que podrían ser dañinas a largo plazo, aru.

* * *

-Esto va a ser muy interesante, da.

-¿Po-por qué lo dice?

-Es obvio Letonia, quiero volver a tener tierras en el nuevo continente*. Como todos serán uno conmigo, algún día, es bueno mostrarse caritativo. Aparte tengo la corazonada de que Estados Unidos va a perder esta guerra.

-¿Corazonada? Usted no tiene corazón.-murmuró Letonia.

-¡Letonia! ¡No digas eso!-gritó Estonia horrorizado.

-Hm… ¿Dónde está Lituania?

-En el teléfono…

-Con Polonia, ¿da?

* * *

Tres golpes a la puerta de la casa en los Alpes, habían llamado la atención de Suiza, quien estaba checando unas cuentas en su estudio. Instantáneamente, su mano voló hasta su rifle. Apurándose, se acercó a la puerta antes de que su hermana, quien estaba en una de las salitas. Al abrir la puerta, se había topado con Nicaragua y Honduras en la puerta, vestidos formalmente. El europeo solo alzó una ceja.

-Nos gustaría discutir sobre ciertas bóvedas que tenemos en tu…

-Pasen.-ordenó Suiza haciéndolos pasar. Silenciosamente, los llevó hasta su oficina, donde había estado solo unos minutos antes. Sentó a los centroamericanos y despejó su escritorio para poder hablar de negocios.

-Antes que nada. Mis hermanos te mandan esto-dijo Nicaragua abriendo su portafolio. Sacó un termo y dos cajas, antes de pasárselos al rubio. Este los tomó y abrió el termo. Rápidamente, el aire se llenó del olor de chocolate con canela. Suiza cerró el termo y abrió ambas cajas. Ambas estaban llenas de pequeños costales de a kilo. Una de las cajas también contenía una carta. Suiza alzó una ceja al ver la letra cursiva redondeada, muy femenina de México del Sur.

_Suiza,_

_Oí por ahí que tus suministros de chocolate bajaron cuando se dio el bloqueo. Me gustaría disculparme en nombre de mis hermanos, y decidimos darte dos cajas llenas de nuestro mejor cacao de este año. Me di la libertad de prepararle a Liechtenstein un termo con chocolate caliente, una tacita de chocolate antes de estudiar o dormir es beneficial para el cuerpo, según yo, pero sobre todo antes de los estudios, ayuda a la concentración. Por favor mándale saludos de parte mía y de mis hermanas. _

_Otra cosa, nos encantaría que escucharas lo que Eladio y Luis Ángel vienen a solicitarte, nos quitarías un terrible peso de encima. _

_Saludos,_

_Itzel Sánchez, México del Sur_

-¿Qué es lo que me quieren pedir?-preguntó Suiza mirando a los dos invitados- Si es sobre ayuda durante la guerra…

-No es eso-Intervino Eladio, el nicaragüense se acomodó inquieto- lo que venimos a pedir es permiso para traer pertenencias de sumo valor a nuestras bóvedas en tu Banco de Naciones. Claro, que tendría que ser en secreto, hay varias cosas que otros museos alrededor del mundo han codiciado toda su vida.

-Tememos que varias de estas pertenencias que ahora están en museos terminen destruidas durante la guerra.

-Entiendo. ¿Cuándo y dónde tomara lugar el traslado?

-Si se puede, esta noche.

-Haré los cambios necesarios.

* * *

En la noche, a las faldas de los Alpes, todos los latinos estaban con cajas mientras eran inspeccionados severamente por Suiza.

-Nadie, repito,_ nadie _debe saber sobre esta entrada.

-Entendido.

Suiza los guió hasta una cueva. Hasta el final de la cueva, había una gran pared metálica, con varios aparatos de seguridad. Confidente, Suiza se acercó y desactivo varias alarmas de seguridad. De la pared salió una cinta transportadora, donde colocaron todos los presentes varias cajas.

-Espero que le hayan puesto sus nombres a sus cajas, para que el sistema los lleve a sus bóvedas correspondientes.

-No te preocupes.-dijeron todos antes de traer más cajas.

* * *

-Puerto Rico…

El silencio lo abrumó, Estados Unidos sabía que la caribeña debía de estar en la casa. Puerta por puerta, checó todos los lugares de la casa, pero fue en vano.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estás?-gritó Estados Unidos cuando regresó a la sala. Irritado, se fue a su oficina, para terminar un papeleo. Eso estuvo haciendo por unos minutos hasta que una idea se le ocurrió

Agarró una llave que tenia escondida en un cajón de su escritorio y se acercó a un archivero. Abrió el último cajón que tenía llave, y rebuscó sus contenidos, hasta que se encontró con una carpeta amarilla, que tenía toda la información del más reciente censo. Miró todas las listas hasta que se topó con la que estaba buscando.

-Creo que esto será suficiente.-dijo Alfred antes de hacer varias llamadas.

Desde el cerrojo de la puerta, Puerto Rico miraba horrorizada los planes que el estadounidense discutía tranquilamente. Decidió que debía hacer algo pronto, antes de que varias gentes inocentes sufrieran. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo de la casa, sin atraer atención de los humanos cuando llegó a una tienda, buscando un teléfono de monedas. Empezó a hacer varias llamadas a sus hermanos, más ninguno contestaba. Desesperada, se fue corriendo hasta encontrar una de las pocas casas que todavía estaban a nombre de Pedro, en Estados Unidos. Una muchacha la dejó pasar, al decir que era familiar de Pedro y le pidió el teléfono, ya que lo quería contactar.

-Oh, señito, ¿no se ha enterado? En Latinoamérica hicieron unas mejoras al servicio telefónico, y cambiaron varios números. Ese es el rumor de tantos cambios de número- le explicó la muchacha. Puerto Rico la miró atónita. Hace tres años que no tenía contacto con sus hermanos y ya habían cambiado radicalmente.- mire, este es el nuevo número, pero solo marque por este celular, es de México. Si intenta con teléfonos de aquí no la conectara.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Puerto Rico tomando el celular, se dispuso a buscar el número de Pedro y marcó.

_-¿Qué pasó Carlota?_

-Pedro, soy yo, María.

-_¡¿María? ¿Cómo estás? _

_-_Pedro, escucha, quiero que les informes a toda la familia sobre lo siguiente. ¿Te acuerdas de la ley de Arizona?

_-Sí. _

-La va a aplicar nacionalmente, no solo eso, miró los expedientes del censo, donde vienen las direcciones de todas las personas y su información personal. Va a limpiar el país de latinos.

-_De acuerdo, correré la voz por aquí, ¿será posible que pases la voz por allá? _

-Voy a intentar… ¿Qué sabes de mis hermanos, de Republica Dominicana, Haití, Cuba?

_-Todos están preocupados por ti, otra cosa. Dile a Carlota que si te puede dejar este celular, ya que pienso traer a mis empleados de allá a aquí a México. Nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saber que tienes este celular. Es especial, y no quiero que la tecnología que tiene termine en manos de Estados Unidos. _

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo Puerto Rico ya más tranquila.-Me tengo que ir, Alfred me ha estado buscando todo el día.

_Nos vemos, y corre la voz. _

* * *

-Entonces aprovecharé mi influencia aquí para poder infiltrarnos al Caribe.-Explicó Alfred señalando algo en el mapamundi que Inglaterra trajo.- Francia puede acomodar sus tropas ahí.

-Yo me encargaré de las batallas navales-dijo Inglaterra con una sonrisa picara. Francia solo observaba a los dos sin decir palabra.

-Y yo de las fuerzas aéreas. Tengo dos enemigos esperándome con sus fuerzas aéreas.

-Mes… amis, recuerden que no hemos sabido nada de nuestros "enemigos" por tres años. También les recuerdo que ellos acabaron con Antonio en los 1800. Espero que no los estén subestimando.

-Creo que tú los estás sobreestimando, Francia. Me encargué de que no pudieran levantarse por sí mismos con todos los bloqueos…

-¿Qué hay de Japón?-preguntó Inglaterra.

-El es mío. Solo quiero a él y al basta*do de México del Norte. Al resto los venderé a otros países, o dejaré que otros se los queden. Probablemente, Rusia saltará ante tal oportunidad. Mientras que escoja el otro lado del continente está bien conmigo. Me llevaré estas notas para presentárselas a mi jefe para poder preparar todo.

* * *

-Muchas gracias por venir, soy Ana María Bolívar, la vocera de Venezuela. -Dijo Venezuela mirando la pequeña convención.- Creo que es más que obvio lo que se va a tratar en esta reunión.

Enfrente de ella, estaban todos los latinoamericanos con sus respectivos jefes. En cuanto a físico, la persona más adulta era el presidente de Ecuador con treinta y tres años, con varios presidentes rodeando los treinta. Venezuela suspiró un poco nerviosa.

-Hoy damos inicio a un sueño que había muerto hace ya casi doscientos años. Las situaciones que hemos sufrido por años ahora ya han acabado, dando lugar a una nueva Latinoamérica, a una Latinoamérica rejuvenecida, unida y preparada para todo. Ahora todos los países aquí presentes tenemos a un enemigo en común, ese enemigo es Estados Unidos que desde nuestra independencia nos ha estado manipulando, se ha aprovechado de nuestra personalidad amable que todos los latinos poseemos. El alega que nosotros lo he hemos traicionado cuando tal cosa no paso. Una guerra se viene encima de nosotros. Una guerra injusta que solo es un juego de niños para los estadounidenses. ¡Ya es tiempo de hacernos oír! Presidentes, voceros de los países, gente en casa que está viendo esta reunión histórica, es tiempo de acabar con la idea del latinoamericano flojo, analfabeta e ignorante que NO somos. Ahora a los dejo con la vocera de Costa Rica.

Todos los presentes en la convención aplaudieron, Venezuela se retiró del estrado para poder dejar a Costa Rica.

-Gracias Ana Mary. Soy la vocera de Costa Rica, Fernanda Vásquez de Coronado. Este proyecto que se ha tardado tres años desde el primer bloqueo por fin se dará a cabo. Todos los gobiernos se han juntado para iniciar con la Unión Latinoamericana. En resumidas cuentas, será como la Unión Europea, pero con variantes que aplican mejor a la vida en esta región. Daremos fin a las diferentes monedas, para instaurar una moneda solida. A falta de ideas, y para evitar el cambio drástico como pasó en Europa con el euro, está moneda será llamada "Peso Latinoamericano", este "peso" entrará en vigor en cuanto termine el mes. Por ahora, solo puede ser utilizado en Latinoamérica, dada la situación actual. La nueva red de telecomunicaciones y la nueva red económica y comercial se quedarán hasta nuevo aviso. El viajar entre países de la unión es gratis y sin el papeleo que antes era. Se darán nuevos pasaportes para todos los países, los cuales serán utilizados para cuando vayan a viajar a países fuera de la Unión. Conforme avance el tiempo nuevos cambios serán implementados y serán avisados de ante mano para poder tomar providencia. La Vocera de Colombia y la de México del Sur les explicará el porqué de la unión a principios de la guerra.

-Hola, primero, gracias Feri, segunda, Yo soy Catalina Gómez, vocera de Colombia, y ella es Itzel Sánchez, Vocera de México del Sur. Esta Unión ha sido planificada minuciosamente, y hasta ahora no se había podido instaurar, lamentablemente, la guerra era algo que no habíamos previsto que pasaría en estas fechas. Pero no se preocupen, estamos velando por su seguridad, y les aseguraremos que daremos todos para salir triunfantes.

-Aparte, sé que muchos tendrán el sentimiento de nacionalismo y pensarán que se perderá la individualidad de decir "Soy Mexicana" o "Soy Argentino" y demás. Esto es todo lo contario, vamos a fomentar el individualismo y nacionalismo. Pero también queremos que digan "Soy mexicana, pero también soy latinoamericana y muy orgullosa de ello"

-¡Soy Colombiana, pero también soy latinoamericana y muy orgullosa de ello!

-Gracias Cata, porque todos somos latinos, todos hablamos lenguas romances, sea Español, Francés o Portugués, no nos importa el color de la piel, la religión, creencia o descendencia. Yo tuve un padre español y una madre italiana, más soy mexicana, y eso no debe afectarnos. Para que esta Unión salga adelante debemos tener una mentalidad amplia. La última vez que todos los latinos se unieron fue para independizarse de España. Si ellos, hace ya dos siglos antes que nosotros aquí presentes, pudieron sacar a la nación europea más poderosa de la época fuera del continente, ¡Nosotros podemos bajar a Estados Unidos de su nube de "gloria" y sacar a esta hermosa región adelante!

-¡Hay que demostrar que es Latinoamérica! ¡Lo que es ser latino! ¡El ritmo, la pasión y la vitalidad que nuestra gente tiene! ¡La genialidad, creatividad e imaginación que tenemos! ¿Si no estamos orgullosos de todo esto, cómo podemos considerarnos latinos?

-¡Somos Latinoamérica! No somos el basurero de Estados Unidos, los hijos pobres de España, Francia y Portugal, vividores del Resto del Mundo.

-¡Somos Latinoamérica! Un gran mosaico cultural del que somos orgullosos de pertenecer

-¡Somos Latinoamérica! La familia más grande del mundo, que se extiende de Norte a Sur

-¡Recuerden todos, nadie va a saber lo que les golpeo cuando salgamos victoriosos!

En eso todos los "Voceros" de los países se pararon alegres. Venezuela sacó un papel viejo de uno de los bolsillos de su saco.

-Voceros, espero que recuerden está canción.-Dijo Venezuela acercándose al micrófono.

_Oye, oye Papá, dame vino._

_Oye, oye Mamá. ¡Oye, oye Mamá!_

_No puedo olvidar el sabor_

_¡De las empanadas que comimos ayer!_

_¡Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra!_

_¡Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra!_

_¡Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra!_

_¡Somos Latinoamérica!_

_¡Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra!_

_Mira de cerca, es la tierra…_

_¿Quizá será la tierra?_

_¡Somos Latinoamérica!_

_Ah, con una pincelada, _

_Puedes ver un mundo maravilloso._

_¡GRITEMOS DE UNA VEZ!_

_¡LATINOAMÉRICA!_

_¡Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra!_

_¡Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra!_

_¡Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra!_

_¡Somos Latinoamérica!_

_¡Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra!_

_¡De repente ahí está la tierra!_

_¡Acuéstate, es la tierra!_

_¡Somos Latinoamérica!_

_Entre diferentes recetas,_

_Encuentro la que te fascinará._

_(Siempre y cuando no tenga mucho chile) (¡Exagerados!) (Qué yo que?)_

_¡Un gran mosaico de culturas!_

_¡Latinoamérica!_

_¡Hermano, dame mis tacos!_

_¡De paso, hermana, pásame mi agua de horchata!_

_¡Abuelo, este juguete es genial!_

_Si, si chamaco_

_(¿Es para mí?) (¡No, es para mí!)_

_Aquí, aquí Papá, pásame el aguardiente. _

_Oye, oye Mamá, oye, oye Mamá_

_No puedo olvidar el sabor_

_¡De las empanadas que comimos ayer!_

_Latinoamérica_

_Latinoamérica_

_Diverso Latinoamérica_

_Ah, con una pincelada_

_Puedes ver un mundo maravilloso._

_¡GRITEMOS DE UNA VEZ!_

_¡LATINOAMÉRICA!_

_¡LATINOAMÉRICA!_

_Ah, la familia más grande del mundo, _

_¡Te retamos a conocerla!_

_¡Latinoamérica!_

-¡Si todos nos unimos, podremos triunfar!

-Les pido a todos los presidentes, y la gente allá en casita, que acepten la idea de la unión, mientras que nosotros trabajamos en la guerra, no la repudien, sin el apoyo de la gente, no podremos hacer nada.

***Alaska era parte de Rusia. Ahora es parte de EEUU. Las Canciones de "Dancing on the Berlin Wall" y Vesuvius" son de David Lanz. **


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Gracias por todos sus reviews~ me animan a escribir más! (ya voy iniciando el capi 9, pero al resto les falta la edicion y toda la cosa). Se que he estado publicando exageradamente rapido, pero me acaban de amenazar para que continué un Sufin que todavia no publico, asi que, al tener TUP muy avanzado, tendré que enfocarme en el Sufin que me han pedido por ahora (lo tengo en un cuaderno, la cosa es pasarlo a la computadora, cosa que no es mucho, asi que no se me desanimen). Este capi demuestra lo fail que soy para escribir batallas, así que les recomiendo que ignoren eso, más que se enfoquen en los pequeños detalles que serán muy importantes en un futuro!

**Traición, Unión y Pasión**

**Capitulo 4**

En silencio, las calles de la ciudad se llenaban de gente, trayendo sus pertenencias consigo. Las familias se quedaban en grupo. Ya casi era la media noche

-Niña, ¿por qué haces esto por nosotros?-preguntó una señora de edad cuando caminó a un lado de la puertorriqueña.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mis hermanos.

-¿Ellos te están esperando del otro lado?

-No, yo tengo que quedarme, más en cuanto ayude a más gente y se dé la oportunidad, huiré a mi país, ellos me ayudarán. Algunos ayudaran a todos los que no sean mexicanos llegar a sus países de origen.

La señora le sonrió melancólicamente.

-Muchas gracias, bendiciones para que todo te salga bien-le dijo la señora antes de seguir su camino junto con su familia, quien la esperaba cerca de la frontera.

María solo pudo enjugarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Para las cinco de la mañana, las calles de la ciudad se habían quedado vacías. Solo una persona caminaba quejumbrosamente. La muchacha solo sacó un mapa de su bolsillo y cruzó otros dos pueblos. Sabía que no podía ayudar a todos, y los planes que había oído la llenaban de terror, la idea de que su isla, la que ella representaba, estaba en peligro estando a manos de Estados Unidos, le hervía la sangre.

Más no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Ya nadie le diría que hacer. Pero para mostrar su punto…

…lo haría a lo grande.

* * *

-Refuerzos navales, aéreos y terrestres en el Caribe-ordenó Argentina- Estados Unidos se aprovechará de Puerto Rico.

-Refuerzos navales en el Golfo de México.-Agregó Itzel- De eso y la naval del Caribe me encargo yo.

-Refuerzos terrestres en la frontera de México con Estados Unidos, tendremos que mandar de varios países, ya que la fuerza aérea mexicana se preparara para los ataques aéreos en Estados Unidos.

-La fuerza aérea Japonesa asistirá los ataques aéreos.

-Colombia, Venezuela, se encargarán de las relaciones exteriores y diplomáticas.

-Aumentar la naval en todas las costas del continente.

Planes, ideas y órdenes volaban por toda la estancia. La última vez que Japón había visto tanta disciplina había sido entrenando con Alemania e Italia durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. También tenía que admitir que los planes eran realistas, no como que usualmente se escuchaban en las Conferencias Mundiales. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Rusia entraba a la sala, con su eterna sonrisa diabólica. Se preguntó si había algo con España y sus hijos, al ver que no veían la maldad que de vez en cuando Rusia transmitía.

-Camaradas. Vengo con noticias. Corre el rumor de que Francia e Inglaterra se aliaron con Estados Unidos.

Todos lo miraron incrédulos por un segundo.

-Esto complica un poco las cosas-dijo Perú antes de sacar un mapamundi.-No podemos pelear con ellos teniendo a Estados Unidos tan cerca.

-Yo sugiero que dejemos a Igirisu-san y Franceru-san por ahora. Conforme avance la guerra, más aliados podrían surgir para nosotros.

* * *

Pedro inspeccionaba el horizonte, exactamente donde se encontraba un poco después del río Bravo. Detrás de él, su ejército lo seguía con la mirada, nadie sabía porque esa persona tan joven los lideraba, pero al verlo erguido mirando el desierto, imponía un respeto. Del otro lado del río una solitaria figura se acercaba, pero conforme se acortaba la distancia, se veía el ejército estadounidense acercarse. Cuando la figura liderando el otro ejército se vio frente a frente con el mexicano, todos pararon.

-No te dejaré entrar en suelo mexicano, Gringo.

-Ya lo veremos. Serás el primero en caer.

-¡Apunten!-alguien gritó. En ambos lados todos alistaron sus armas.

* * *

Itzel estaba en el navío "La Mulata" mirando el radar con preocupación. Según los reportes, se supone que iban a encontrarse con la flota inglesa, pero la bandera del barco que estaba enfrente de su barco era claramente francesa.

_-Dime que no soy el único que ve navíos franceses acercándose al Caribe-_Dijo Cuba desde el radio.

-Yo también los veo.-dijo Itzel agarrando el comunicador.

-_Igual aquí-_ Informó Guatemala.

-Como que vamos alistando los torpedos ¿no creen?-dijo Itzel antes de que varios "_Concuerdo" "por mí está bien" "De una vez" _sonaran por la cabina. Empezó a alistar los torpedos, mirando el radar con precisión para evitar errores.

No dejarían que el enemigo se infiltre al Caribe. Por todos los medios posibles.

* * *

Argentina estaba llamando a Chile más este no contestaba el teléfono. Preocupado, había decidido ir a Santiago de Chile, buscando a Manu.

No estaba en su casa. Más algo en las noticias locales captó su atención y lo dejó lívido, antes de correr hasta la costa.

-Basta*do inglés…

* * *

Japón miraba el cielo azul tranquilamente. Estaba en la más reciente aeronave de su fuerza aérea y estaba sobrevolando el Océano Pacifico, acercándose cada vez más a Estados Unidos.

Por lógica, muchos pensarían que atacaría Hawái, más decidió hacer lo imprevisto. Silenciosamente, él entró al espacio aéreo mexicano y se dirigió al Noreste.

Tranquilamente, checó las coordenadas, y miraba el paisaje. A lo lejos se veía un campo de batalla cerca de la frontera. Decidió evitar ese lugar y continuó girando ligeramente hacia el este. Frunció el seño cuando cruzó la frontera y se adentró a Estados Unidos.

-Hm…-murmuró aumentando la velocidad, tres aeronaves estadounidenses lo seguían. Le faltaba poco para llegar a la localización destinada. –Listo…

Dejó caer varios aparatos electrónicos, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el Golfo de México. Detrás de él, las aeronaves que lo seguían habían desaparecido en la columna de humo que los micros-explosivos habían creado.

Miró hacia el mar, donde pudo ver una batalla naval en todo su apogeo, miró el radar dos veces antes de pasar por encima del campo de batalla y dejó caer varios explosivos. Solo esperaba que haya dado en el blanco

* * *

-Ya empezó-dijo España para sí. En su mano, había una copa de vino.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-No se Gil… no sé- dijo bebiendo los contenidos de la copa. Miró por la ventana que daba el este, a las Américas, donde sus hijos vivían, y ahora luchaban.- Como padre, debería dejarlos luchar sus propias batallas, más yo se que esta es demasiado grande. No me puedo involucrar, por las políticas…

-¡Spagna! ¡España!-Romano entró corriendo, ruborizado como un tomate- Tienes una llamada de una embajada tuya…

-Oh, gracias…

-Maldito, parezco su secretaria…

-Mejor así, lo que ustedes tendrían seria un romance de oficina-murmuró Gilbert antes de tomar un trago de su cerveza. Romano le lanzo una mirada envenenada.

* * *

Al ver la escena en la playa, la sangre del argentino hirvió.

-Weón, ¡suéltame!-Martín miró con rabia como Chile e Inglaterra peleaban a puñetazos, y por lo que alcanzaba a ver, el británico tenía ventaja sobre el chileno. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó al par de países, desconcentrándolos por un segundo. Con un certero puñetazo en la quijada, el británico se veía azorado. Aprovechando la distracción, Chile se le lanzó rápidamente para pegarle. Cinco minutos después, Argentina se dio el trabajo de quitar el chileno de ahí.

-¡Salte de aquí!-Gritaron ambos mirando al inglés, quien tenía un ojo morado y se agarraba la quijada.

* * *

-"Perteneciste a una raza antigua, de pies descalzos y de sueños blancos"-Cantaba Colombia mientras acondicionaba la antigua casa donde se iban a mudar todos, por razones de seguridad. Hasta ahora solo faltaba acondicionar las recamaras de invitados. –"Fuiste polvo, polvo eres. Piensa que el hierro siempre al calor es blando."

-Vamos, Catalina, canta algo más alegre.-le pidió Venezuela. En sus manos cargaba varios libros, mientras que Catalina tenía varias sabanas y edredones. De fondo, se oía el resto de Sudamérica, con la excepción de Argentina y Chile, mover varios muebles y aparatos.

-¿No se sabe nada del resto?

-No hemos recibido llamadas.

En eso el teléfono sonó en algún lado de la gran casona.

* * *

-Buen trabajo, chicos. Ahora, vámonos a casa. ¿Cuántas bajas?

-Ninguna al parecer, varios heridos.

Pedro sonrió melancólicamente. Tenía que admitir que esa pelea había resultado muy fácil, teniendo en cuenta la típica actitud del estadounidense. Lo bueno era el hecho de que los estadounidenses no hubieran entrado a territorio mexicano.

-Deja un escuadrón en la frontera. Necesito saber cómo están las cosas en el Caribe, mi hermana está allá- dijo el norteño. En un instante, tenía un celular en la mano.-Tanto por una guerra…

-¿Por qué dice eso?-preguntó el soldado que le había pasado el celular.

-Si tan solo supieras-dijo Pedro mientras esperaba que alguien contestara el teléfono.-No contesta… Vámonos de aquí, ya no hay razón de estar en este campo de batalla.- le regresó el teléfono al soldado antes de golpearlo en la espalda y retirarse.

* * *

-F*ck. F*ck. Me bombardearon- gritó Alfred doblándose del dolor en el área del puente de la nariz. Para ser la representación de Texas, sus lentes no habían sufrido de los bombardeos. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba Inglaterra, Francia se supone que se dirigía a Puerto Rico, y la puertorriqueña estaba en la casa de Alfred en la capital. Aparte del bombardeo, el hecho de que no pudo ni poner un pie en México lo había enojado a sobremanera. Era una pésima forma de iniciar la guerra.

Ya había intentado llamar al británico, más no contestaba, y sabía que Francia todavía no llegaría a Puerto Rico. No le quedaba más remedio que checar los daños que hubo en San Antonio. Maldijo quedamente, recordando que la ciudad del Álamo tenía varias bases militares. Por conclusión, el perpetrador había sido el japonés, ya que Rusia todavía no entraba a la guerra, por ahora; Pedro estaba estado peleando como para acusarlo.

Si se ponía a recordar, la única guerra que en la que casi pierde por completo, al principio por lo menos, había sido la Guerra Civil. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Unos ojos cafés oscuros, casi negros cuando estaban llenos de enojo, lo atormentaron aquellas épocas. Hoy en el campo de batalla los volvió a ver, en una cara diferente, más bronceada y latina. Suspiró al recordar que aquella persona ya no existía, quitándole un gran peso de encima. Intentó desperezarse mientras se dirigía al área dañada. No había tiempo que perder con suposiciones innecesarias.

* * *

¡Pas rigolo!-(no bromeo) gritó Francia sanándose un golpe en la cabeza, estaba sentado en el sillón en la sala de la casa de Estados Unidos, mientras que Puerto Rico le pasaba unos hielos para el golpe antes de girarse a Inglaterra quien tenía media cara cubierta por una compresa de hielo. A María se le hacia cómica la situación, más sabia que en el segundo en que Alfred entrara por la puerta que estaba a su espalda, los problemas iniciarían inmediatamente.

Sin decir nada, entró a la cocina. Sus carcajadas se oían hasta la sala.

-Es bueno saber que alguien aquí está alegre-murmuró Francia, pero Inglaterra solo lo fulminó con la mirada. Ambos se quedaron callados, esperando por el dueño de la casa. Habían oído de las bombas en algunas bases militares cerca de México, así que supusieron que estaba revisando los daños y las bajas. En eso, el pomo de la puerta empezó a girar.

* * *

-Llegamos, familia-gritó Honduras abriendo la puerta, dejando pasar a sus hermanos de Centroamérica y el Caribe. México del sur decidió quedarse fuera, platicando con su gemelo. Inmediatamente, todos entraron a la cocina, donde todos estaban charlando tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-La próxima vez que veamos a Tío Kiku hay que darle las gracias.-Dijo Guatemala sentándose en una silla.

En eso sonó el teléfono. Curiosa, Costa Rica se acercó al aparato y contestó.

-_Llamamos desde la Embajada Mexicana en Estados Unidos. Nos gustaría contactar a Itzel o Pedro Sánchez. _

-En un momento-dijo Fernanda al auricular, antes de apuntar hacia la puerta y decir México quedamente, miró como Belice salía y regresaba con los gemelos en sus talones.-Para ustedes.

Vio como Pedro e Itzel se miraron por un segundo antes de que la sureña tomara el teléfono.

-Itzel Sánchez, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?... No tenía idea… me temo que… ¡¿Qué?... no se preocupe, solo me tomo desprevenida… Gracias por la información… Yo le informo al resto de los países… si por favor… Gracias.

Colgó tan fuerte que casi pudieron oír el teléfono rompiéndose ligeramente.

-Ese idiota es una ironía andante. Un día de estos me sacará canas verdes. Estúpido Estados Unidos.

* * *

Todos los presentes miraban la abandonada escuela con intriga. Después de ser desalojados de sus casas por la policía local, habían sido llevados a esa escuela sin ninguna explicación.

-Mamá, me pregunto…-murmuró una muchacha de unos quince años, sostenía un libro en su mano, rápidamente abrió una página del libro y se lo mostró a su madre, quien leyó el pasaje antes de mirar una mirada acusatoria a su hija- Es posible, una deportación. Este siempre ha sido un país racista, primero con los Afro-americanos, ahora son los latinos… no, los hispanos. Ahora la guerra es en contra de los países latinoamericanos, era de esperarse.

-Hija, no saltes en conclusiones sin saber cómo está la situación en realidad. Este país ha condenado el Holocausto, dudo mucho que inicie uno.

-Pues dime que raza de gente ves aquí conglomerada-dijo una señora metiéndose en la conversación- Puros hispanos. Oiga a su hija, quizá tenga razón. He oído que las cosas están mejor allá que acá, probablemente sería mejor salirse antes de que la cosa se ponga peor.

-En las noticias habían dado una lista de las nuevas regulaciones para entrar y salir del país. Los refuerzos en ambas fronteras y en las costas. –Aportó la muchacha. Más la plática no pudo continuar, ya que todos habían empezado a dirigirse al edificio abandonado.- Esto me da mala espina.

Miró alrededor y se fijo en las grandes paredes humanas conformadas por policías armados. Tragó gordo y maldijo a su maestra de literatura por asignar un libro del Holocausto, justo cuando uno nuevo iba a empezar.

* * *

-Me lleva-murmuró Argentina ni bien había llegado a la casa, con un Chile cansado, y le habían dado la noticia de la evacuación de latinos de sus casas a otras facilidades en Estados Unidos. No solo tenían que lidiar con eso, más el de buscar alianzas que les servirían durante la guerra, municiones, dinero, y la protección del Caribe a capa y espada. Con el intento de invasión de Inglaterra a Chile tenía suficiente para curarse en salud.

-Tendremos que dejar a las chicas lidiar con eso, ¿no creen?

-Machista.-murmuró Itzel

-No me refería a eso, Itzel, si no a tomar esto en ventaja nuestra. Piensa, ¿a quién escucharían? ¿A una mujer desamparada, quizá con un hijo, o a un hombre que fácilmente podría ir a reclutarse al ejército para conseguir ayuda? Si las cuatro van a la Unión Europea por ayuda para rescatar a cuanta gente se pueda de las manos de Alfred, es más probable que las oigan a ustedes que a diecinueve diablillos que fácilmente pudieron detener a EEUU e Inglaterra en el primer día de batalla.-Alegó Perú desde la sala, donde estaba tocando su flauta.

-Hombres, son imposibles-murmuró Venezuela tocándose la cien en desesperación.- Denos dos semanas para tener un caso listo cuando menos.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Ha llamado mi atencion que hay lectores que están confundidos con ciertas cosas de la historia, así que quiero recordarles que esta historia es una secuela a una historia mía, sí puedes leer TUP sin tener que leer la otra historia, más quiero que entiendan que al ser esto una secuela tengo que mantener ciertas cosas que fueron establecidas en APH Latino, y no puedo dejar de largo. Ya dejé mi comentario y mis por qué tengo a dos México. Otra, todos los latinoamericanos no son más jovenes que Estados Unidos y Canadá ya que este par fueron de las últimas colonias en el "Nuevo Mundo". Sí, Estados Unidos obtuvo su independencia antes de los latinos, más de eso me enfocaré en un capitulo más adelante.

Y al lector que no tuvo la consideración de dejar un nombre/alias en su review, quiero que me expliques, como quieres que me base en la historia cuando esta historia en sí está en el futuro. Que yo sepa, no se ver el futuro, y esto es fición, por algo es fan_fiction, _o historias ficcion hechas por los fans. Se que no lo sé todo, soy una mexicana que a pesar de querer "documentarme" en todo, no puedo aprender todo! Le pido ayuda a mis lectores, o me infoman de cosas de las que no me fijo, y los cambios van a ser hechos a la mayor brevedad, pero cariño, lo que me pides es muy dificil de hacer, cuando ya tengo la historia en mi mente, sé como va a terminar, que vá a pasar y todo, y solo por una persona, no quiero que el resto de los lectores se vean afectados si hago lo que tu me sugieres. Sí, es mi "ff" y yo "sabré como desarrollarla a mi gusto" y al gusto de la mayoria de mis lectores. Y como diría Alfred, Don't be such a hater. No seas un odioso.

Y creo que se olvido decir que Canadá (quien?) será neutral~ por ahora ¬3¬ Y los/las que quieran leer mi sufin, se llama "No Tu Típico Romance Escolar" y ya lo pueden encontrar en mi perfíl~

**Traición, Unión y Pasión**

**Capitulo 5**

-Vamos a iniciar con el Entrenamiento Azteca-dijo Pedro una mañana. Sus hermanos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

-No.

-Vamos ¡No es ni la mitad del entrenamiento Espartano!-Exclamo Pedro con una sonrisa, pero se desvaneció rápidamente- no lo digo para andar molestando. Pero yo diría que sería por precaución. Si nos toman prisioneros, conocemos demasiado, que una sola palabra delataría a la Unión.

Todos notaron que tenían razón, y suspiraron. Sabían que iba a ser doloroso. Japón solo alzó una ceja, si no era la mitad del entrenamiento Espartano, ¿no podría ser tan malo? Pero no contó con Pedro mintiéndoles.

Pedro los había sacado a la selva al día siguiente al alba, sin nada de comer y técnicamente en paños menores, para hacerlo más difícil, según él. Como prueba, los terminó atándolos de pies y manos, separándolos uno por uno, dejándolos solos en alguna parte de la jungla rodeando la casa. Sin armas a la mano, tenían que desatarse y llegar a casa.

Pero no contaban con las trampas de Itzel.

Ni con el Jaguar de Guatemala.

Y el resto de la fauna que tenían los mexicanos como mascotas.

* * *

Calladamente, las cuatro chicas habían seguido a la secretaria de la Unión Europea. Las dirigió hasta una sala de conferencia sumamente pequeña comparada con la de las Conferencias Mundiales. Sin pensarlo dos veces, las cinco entraron decididas. Cuando tuvieron la mirada de todos sobre ellas, se ruborizaron.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?-preguntó Alemania quien había estado callando a todos cuando entraron las latinas. Detrás de él, las miradas de Inglaterra y Francia las fulminaban.

-Discúlpenos por nuestra osadía, pero hemos venido a pedirles alojo a nuestra gente que ha estado siendo maltratada en Estados Unidos.-les informó Venezuela sin quitar la mirada de los dos enemigos presentes.

-Eso quería discutir hoy-dijo España sentándose mejor en su silla.-Hace unas semanas, recibí varias quejas de mis embajadas en Estados Unidos, de mis ciudadanos siendo maltratados por autoridades estadounidenses.

-Nosotros no hemos visto nada en nuestras visitas a Estados Unidos-dijo Inglaterra ignorando la mirada atónita de España.

-Mentira-exclamó Itzel poniendo una carpeta amarilla enfrente de Alemania, quien solo abrió la carpeta- nos dimos el lujo en traducirlos al francés, alemán e italiano, si querían.

Alemania tomó una de las traducciones, y empezó a leer…

-Bloody hell-murmuró Arthur al ver las fotos que tenían.

* * *

Puerto Rico estaba sentada en la sala, mirando las noticias, sobre la guerra, economía, y política

_Aburrido…_

En eso la puerta fue azotada, y un enfurecido Alemania se abrió paso hacia la oficina de Estados Unidos. Detrás de él, iban España, Prusia, y Polonia como si se los llevara el diablo.

-¡What the hell!-Gritó Estados Unidos cuando la puerta de su oficina fue abierta y los europeos entraron sin ceremonia alguna. Desde la sala, Puerto Rico sonrió cínicamente y salió de la casa.

-Explica. Ahora.-Gritó Polonia todo pálido y consternado.

Alemania le lanzó la carpeta que había recibido apenas unas horas por México, y puso sus manos en el escritorio.

Alfred tomó los papeles y los hojeó.

-¿Crees que me convertiría en asesino como tú?-dijo Alfred con sorna. En un segundo, una gran mano lo asfixiaba.

-Si está en mis manos, evitare que algo como _eso_ vuelva a pasar-dijo Alemania en un susurro.-Que te quede claro, un movimiento en falso, y de mi te acuerdes. Y ahí de ti, se te ocurra ponérnosla difícil, te haré sufrir el **triple** de lo que me hiciste al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Y no será el único, me oíste, me encargaré de que no solo te des cuenta de tu atrocidad, pero de que sufras igual o peor-dijo Polonia- ¿Ósea, como que te quedo claro, ok?

-Bruder, se está poniendo azul-dijo Prusia, y Alemania soltó al de espejuelos. Alfred tocio dos veces antes de alzarse orgulloso.- Y tú, basura, te arrepentirás de esta guerra.

Alemania, Prusia y Polonia salieron. Antonio, quien estaba parado detrás de la puerta, la cerró antes de acercarse al estadounidense.

-Solo lo voy a decir una vez. Si uno, oíste bien, uno de mis hijos muere en tus manos, te enseñaré lo que es una Conquista, y una época Colonial bajo el mando de España. No durarías ni un año.-dijo España acercándose al escritorio. Agarró el abrecartas que había encima y jugó con la punta.- Te haré sufrir, cada una de las disputas que han tenido, cada guerra que han vivido, y sobre todo, la independencia más dolorosa que pudiste haber imaginado.

Antonio miró por la estancia, hasta posar su mirada verde uva en la pared detrás de Alfred. Con un rápido movimiento, el abrecartas estaba incrustado en la pared, justo a un lado de su cuello.

-Una muerte, y verás el lado oscuro de la pasión. Solo pocos han sobrevivido. Y con ellos te enfrentas. Buena suerte.

* * *

-Dios Santo-murmuró Costa Rica justo después de que España, Polonia, Prusia y Alemania salieran corriendo de la sala de conferencias.

-Con permiso-dijo Colombia antes de sacar a sus hermanas de ahí, y de una vez, del edificio. Ninguna dijo nada en el trayecto, sumida cada una en sus pensamientos. Colombia y Venezuela caminaban enfrente de Costa Rica y México del Sur.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Costa Rica antes de que una mano le cubriera la boca y nariz, pero tenía un pañuelo con alcohol, desmayándola al instante.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Venezuela sin voltearse. En ese instante, Itzel era golpeada en la nuca, mientras que dos dardos con somníferos golpearan a las dos restantes.

-buena puntería- comentó Francia, quien tenía a Itzel y Fernanda en sus hombros. Inglaterra rodó los ojos, pero hizo lo propio con Catalina y Ana María.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé-admitió Inglaterra.

* * *

-No llegan, maldita sea-murmuró Cuba paseando enfrente de la entrada de la casa. Ya era medianoche, y las chicas no llegaban. El silencio los reinaba, ya que todo el entrenamiento los había dejado agotados. Tenían que admitir que el entrenamiento azteca les estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, sobre todo durante varias batallas peleadas en diversos países.-De seguro alguno de esos basta*dos les hicieron algo.

-Vamos, ya son niñas grandes- Comentó Ecuador sentado en una banca que daba con la ventana de la cocina.- No lo sabremos con tantos golpes que hemos recibido durante los entrenamientos.

-Pero esto es tan extraño. Ni los teléfonos contestan…-murmuró Bolivia mirando alrededor del jardín, sobre todo donde la selva iniciaba.

-Los dejaron en la mesa-dijo Panamá señalando el interior de la casa.

-Celulares o no, hay que esperar lo peor, y actuar como es debido-dijo Pedro atendiendo el fuego de una fogata en la que estaba trabajando durante la tarde. El fuego tronaba la madera, y sus llamas iluminaban las caras de todos los latinos.

-Por suerte, Itzel y las chicas no son las únicas que saben un poco de magia-comentó Guatemala sentándose a la orilla de la fogata, junto con Pedro.- Chiich (abuela en maya) se encargó en enseñarnos.

De un bolsillo, sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela, donde tenía varias hierbas. Las inspeccionó por un segundo antes de lanzarlas al fuego. Las llamas cambiaron de un naranja a un azul, antes de mostrar unas cuatro siluetas tiradas en el piso de una pequeña celda. Las cuatro mujeres estaban dormidas por lo visto.

-Al menos están juntas-murmuró Belice mirando fijamente las lenguas de fuego cambiar de color nuevamente, quitando la imagen de sus hermanas de la fogata.

-Mañana en la mañana empezaré las pláticas para un intercambio.- dijo Pedro lanzando una rama al fuego.- Mejor que no sufran mucho en manos de esos basta*dos.

El fuego llenaba el silencio abrumador.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí. ¿Acaso perdieron a alguien?

Del espesor de la jungla, una solitaria figura salió con paso decidido. Todos se pararon, e incluso Japón tenía su katana lista. Pedro se acercó al estadounidense, más alguien pasó corriendo a un lado suyo. Una certera patada golpeó a Estado Unidos en el estomago, y Brasil estaba en su posición de Jiujitsu brasileño enfrente de él. En el momento en que el caído intento pararse, Brasil lo alzó por el cuello de su camisa y le aplico una llave en el cuello.

-Vaya, ¿Qué haces por estos lares sin tu grupito de guaruras?-preguntó Pedro acercándose.

-Pensé que le repulsaba el simple hecho de ver a un hispano-agregó Panamá

-No estoy aquí por gusto.-dijo Alfred enojado- Vengo a ofrecerles algo.

-No nos interesa.- espetó Argentina rodeando al rubio oji-azul.

-Les regreso a Venezuela y Colombia si retiran los navíos rodeando el Caribe.

-Estás dispuesto a perder al país que es primer exportador de esmeraldas, y uno de los países con más petróleo para abrirte paso por el Caribe…-murmuró Perú- Teniendo en cuenta que Latinoamérica exporta varias materias primas y muchos de nosotros prácticamente gobernamos varias economías. Destrozaste la economía mundial por algo banal, y piensas que te dejaremos hacer lo que quieres…

-Tengo las representaciones, no los países en sí en mis manos.

Un puñetazo por parte de Ecuador lo hizo callar.

-Dame una razón para no matarte aquí, ahora-murmuró Ecuador mirando a Alfred a los ojos.

-Brasil, suéltalo-ordenó Bolivia, llamando la atención de todos.-Ya tiene su respuesta. Aparte, debería saber que no será fácil para él. Mañana, una negociación _oficial_ tomará lugar.

En silencio, Alfred se quitó al brasileño de encima y salió corriendo por donde había llegado.

* * *

-Es hora de hablar de negocios-dijo Alemania mirando a los países que habían aceptado su idea a último minuto.- Los he reunido aquí para hablar sobre la situación en América.

-¿América el continente, o Estados Unidos?-preguntó España- No sabes cuantas quejas he recibido de mis hijos sobre eso.

-El continente-dijo Alemania con un suspiro. La verdad no quería estar ahí. Todos los países que habían sufrido por la locura de su jefe de la Segunda Guerra Mundial estaban ahí, más Suecia, España, Portugal, China e Italia.-Como nos enteramos, hace casi un día, Estados Unidos está dando señales que…

-Está planeando un Holocausto.- dijo Hungría rotundamente.- Discúlpame Ludwig, sé que esto es duro para muchos aquí, pero no hay que dejar que el Holocausto nos evite solucionar esto.

-Gracias, Lizzie-dijo Prusia con una sonrisa.- Es más que obvio que lo está planeando. Espero que varios aquí estén dispuestos en aceptar algunos de los hispanos en Estados Unidos como refugiados.

-Antes de que empiecen a quejarse-dijo Portugal al ver que varios iban a protestar- Quiero que actuemos todos con mente fría. Cuando pasó lo de la Conferencia de Evian, donde no se llegó a ningún acuerdo, y miren lo que pasó. También recuerden que Latinoamérica es un gran apoyo mundialmente, no solo exportan varios productos, en cada desastre natural que hay, ellos ayudan, incluso cuando ellos también necesitan ayuda, incluso más de la que otros países necesitan.

-Yo sé que mis hijos, y mi sobrino, son más que capaces de ganar esta guerra si se lo proponen.-Agregó España- lo malo aquí es una cosa únicamente.

-Rusia, aru. No saben cuantas veces hace eso. Esperar hasta que ve una oportunidad de salir ganando.

-No, eso no es cierto- alegó Hungría- Todos los presentes sabemos que el mundo está desesperado para saber quién gana, para intentar conseguir las tierras del perdedor. Sin ofender, Prusia. Pocos son los pises europeos con tierras en América. Si Latinoamérica gana, todos intentarán conseguir lo más que se pueda de Estados Unidos. Si Estados Unidos gana, todos saltarán por conseguir el mejor terreno con abundantes materias primas.

-P'ro nadi' sab' d' Latin'am'rica.- murmuró Suecia.

-El bloqueo perjudicó a todos menos a los Latinos- comentó Austria seriamente.-Eso es más claro que el agua, si no, no se hubieran metido en esta situación.

-¿Ósea, que esperabas? Digo, ellos tienen más de la mitad de las materias primas, y como esperas que alguien como ellos no las utilicen, tipo, como que es obvio ¿no crees? Ponte a ver la lista de inventos creados por latinoamericanos, y de ahí te das cuenta, que eso es totalmente fácil de comprender.

-Ve~ No creo que necesiten mucha ayuda entonces.-Dijo Italia del norte en un momento de lucidez.- Pero hay que ayudarlos. Son familia.

En eso, un celular empezó a sonar

-**¿Por qué no te callas? Joder. **

-Estos niños y sus travesuras-murmuró Antonio sacando su celular.- ¿Aló?... Estoy en una reunión importante… no las he visto desde la reunión de la UE. ¿Por qué preguntas?... -En un segundo, la temperatura bajó de repente al ver la cara seria de Antonio. Portugal solo rodó los ojos acostumbrada. –Estaré atento. Nos vemos. Chao.

-Oye, tomates, ¿Qué paso?-preguntó Romano al ver la mirada de Antonio desenfocarse al colgar la llamada

-Nuestras hijas fueron secuestradas por los Anglo-sajones.

-¡¿Che cosa? Mie figlie…


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Gracias por todos los reviews~ Por lo visto a muchos les gustó la frasecilla de Papá Toño~ Les puedo asegurar de que podría llegar a cumplirla~ Adoré este capi. El final es lo mejor que pude haber escrito :D Ahorita sigo enojada con el anglocejón! Ya verán por que... y eso es sin contar el comentario q los de Top Gear le hicieron a México ¬¬ Me desvio del tema XD espero q disfruten este capi como yo lo hice :3

EDIT: Hay encuesta :D pasen a votar~ si no tienen cuenta en , dejenme su opinion en un review :3

**Traición, Unión y Pasión **

**Capitulo 6**

-¡Despiértense!

La voz de Gran Bretaña las levantó a las cuatro. Desubicadas, México del Sur, Colombia, Venezuela y Costa Rica miraron su alrededor. Cada una estaba en una celda blanca, con una cama con sabanas blancas, una regadera e inodoro blancos. En la cama estaba un vestido gris que llegaba hasta los tobillos y con un anticuado corsé.

-Ese color no me queda-murmuró Venezuela acercándose a la prenda-Y el corsé es de los 1800 o 1900.

-Son unas sobras de unas prisiones durante el movimiento feminista en Londres en 1900.-Dijo Arthur recargándose en los barrotes de la celda de Itzel.- Cámbiense de ropas, Francis insiste que hay que lavarles sus uniformes. –El británico rodó los ojos antes de mirar a la mexicana que lo fulminaba con la mirada.-Y tú, te necesitan allá arriba.

Así como vino, se fue, y las chicas se limitaron a obedecer. En cinco minutos, las cuatro estaban listas. En la cama había dos montones: una con sus ropas y otra con sus cosas personales. Inglaterra volvió a entrar, con un ánfora en su mano izquierda y un llavero en la derecha. Sin decir nada, abrió la celda de la mexicana y la jaló afuera por un brazo. Ni bien Itzel puso un pie fuera de la celda se quitó la mano del brazo de un tirón. Sin decir nada, ella es escoltada por unas escaleras que la conducían a la planta baja de una casa, tomando nota de que las celdas estaban en el sótano. En dos segundos reconoció la sala salida de una revista de decoración de interiores. Estaba en una de las varias casas de verano de Estados Unidos, por el estado de Virginia. Intrigada, siguió el cejudo hasta las escaleras, por el largo pasillo en la segunda planta, el cual estaba flanqueado por varias puertas, que ella sabía que eran recamaras de huéspedes. No entendía por qué la llevaba a tal planta.

Inglaterra paró abruptamente a un lado de las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso. Se recargó en la pared y esta cedió ente la fuerza aplicada, mostrando un pasadizo por debajo de las escaleras. Desconfiada, miró la oscuridad detrás de la pared. Arthur la empujó dentro de la oscuridad antes de seguirla.

-A alguien se le olvido la caballerosidad…-murmuró Itzel mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad. Una mano se posó en su cuello sofocándola poco a poco.

-No estás en posición de hacer comentarios sarcásticos.-le espetó Arthur al oído. Itzel sintió algo en la espalda mientras el firme agarre en su cuello se deshacía.

-No me toques.

-Hace tiempo que no visito Campeche… Quizá mis tiempos de pirata se acabaron, pero el pirata sigue ahí…

-¡Aléjate!

* * *

Una llamada despertó a Estados Unidos. Buscó el teléfono por todos lados sin ponerse sus lentes.

-¿Yeah?-bostezó mientras contestaba el teléfono.

-_Oí que mis hijas están secuestradas… Y que tu trío de basta*dos las tienen-_La potente voz de Romano le gritó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿So?

-_¡Che palle! ¡Déjalas ir o te mando mi mafia en este instante! _

_-Romano, dame el teléfono. _

_-Métetelo por donde te quepa. _

_-Escucha, Estados Unidos, se nota que no entendiste lo que te dije ayer. Si __**Inglaterra o Francia**__ les hacen algo a mis niñas… el que sufrirá más será otro. No me tomes en balde. No que prometo lo cumplo. Pregúntale a Pedro, ya que él es con quien más te peleas. Idiota enamorado. _

En eso se cortó la llamada. Alfred se rascó la nuca todo enfadado.

-I'm no fool in love.

* * *

-Podemos hacer un intercambio.-ofreció Pedro. Todos los presentes tenían ojeras y tazas de café en la mano.- Conociendo a Alfred y Arthur, son capaces de cambiar a las chicas por solo dos de nosotros.

-La cosa es saber si solo quieren las representaciones o el territorio en sí-murmuro Perú con su cabeza en la mesa, jugando con su taza de café.

-Eso lo sabremos cuando les llamemos-murmuró Luis Ángel.

-¿Y quién se…?

Un teléfono interrumpió a Haití. La canción de "Pu*o" resonó en la tele. Pedro suspiro y buscó su celular viejo entre sus ropas.

-¿Qué?

_-Hi there, necesitamos hablar de negocios-_Comentó Estados Unidos sonando alegre.- _Espero que hayan considerado mi oferta. _

_-_No te vamos a dejar entrada al Caribe. Ni naval ni aérea.

_-¿Y qué piensan hacer al respecto?_

-Intercambio. Dos de nosotros por las cuatro.

-_¿Representaciones o territorio? _

-Si se puede, representaciones.

_-Tendré que hablarlo. _

-Se apuran entonces. Quiero una respuesta para esta tarde.-Pedro colgó el celular antes de levantarse.-Me voy a echar un coyotito…

-¿Qué?

-Una siesta.

* * *

-Dime, ¿no hay algo que necesites?-preguntó Estados Unidos a Costa Rica, quien estaba sentada enfrente de él, un escritorio los separaba. Costa Rica negó con la cabeza confundida.-Sabes…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que me digas todo sobre México del Norte. Pero sobre todo, su debilidad.

-Yo nunca te contaría algo así. No está en mí poder decirte sobre la vida privada de México Norte, aunque sea mi pareja.-Le explicó Costa Rica cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia un costado.- Y aunque lo estuviera, no te lo diría a ti, alguien que solo se ha afanado en herirlo.

Alfred se paró abruptamente, sorprendiendo a la costarriqueña por un segundo. Caminó alrededor de la oficina, antes de pararse detrás de Fernanda, quien quería voltearse, más pensó que no era prudente.

-¿Qué te hace decir tal acusación?

-¿No es obvio? Es una pena que te olvides de la historia tan fácil. Así nunca aprenderás. Hasta mucho le has hecho tanto él como al resto de nosotros, pero nos aguantamos y no te decimos nada, perso solo recibimos esto. Una guerra.

Fernanda hizo el error de voltearse, ya que alcanzó ver la mano acercarse violentamente y no pudo esquivarla. El golpe fue tal, que la tiró de la silla en la que estaba. Su mano voló a la mejilla adolorida antes de que un puño atrapara sus cabellos.

-Tienes suerte de que el pu*o de México Norte este negociando su liberación. Si no te haría pagar por tus palabras. ¿Y no quieres que eso pase, verdad?

Sin esperar respuesta, alzó a la chica por el brazo, antes de empujarla fuera de la oficina, hacia el sótano y de ahí la arrumbo a su celda.

-¡Déjala en paz!

-¡Aléjate de ella!

Venezuela y Colombia le gritaban barbaridad y media a Estados Unidos, quien solo las miró con recelo, antes de apuntar a ambas.

-Se callan, o serán las siguientes.

Itzel estaba sentada en su cama hecha un ovillo. Dándole la espalda al pasillo, a sus hermanas y a uno de sus captores.

* * *

-Ya es el tercer día de negociaciones y no podemos estar de acuerdo.-murmuró Bolivia todo estresado- Lo único que sabemos es que como mínimo, quieren a Pedro.

-El gringo es el que quiere tenerme. Para torturarme, el maldito.-murmuró Pedro jugando con una pequeña granada con la que estaba experimentando algo.

-El capitalista está jugando sucio, da. Pero la cosa es saber contraatacar eso.-dijo Rusia alegremente, como si estuvieran platicando sobre sus dulces favoritos y no de negociaciones con el enemigo. Todos lo miraron confusos.- Aprovechen esta oportunidad.

Todos se miraron, sopesando la situación mientras que Rusia los miraba con una sonrisa tenebrosa. Japón tomo nota de eso, más no comentó nada.

* * *

-Ah, no hay nada como un buen té caliente-murmuró Inglaterra sorbiendo un poco de té. Colombia y México Sur rodaron los ojos, ambas sirviendo las bebidas a sus tres captores. No llevaban ni una semana de captura, y las cuatro habían sido gravemente sometidas. Todas seguían vistiendo esos horrendos vestidos, eran forzadas a actuar como criadas, tenían unas cadenas en los tobillos que apenas las dejaban moverse y a duras penas eran alimentadas.- Prefiero el té que el agua negra que llaman café.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Colombia le tiró el té en la cabeza al cejudo, antes de lanzarle la tetera de metal, agarrar la mano de México Sur y salir corriendo a la cocina. Francia solo se reía ante la situación y Estados Unidos estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, más una sonrisa de burla se formó en sus labios. Inglaterra los fulminó con la mirada antes de seguir a las dos mujeres.

En la cocina estaban Colombia, México Sur, Venezuela, Costa Rica y Puerto Rico, todas ocupadas acomodando o lavando platos, e incluso algo se estaba cocinado a fuego lento.

Give me a bloody reason why…

-¡Aléjate!-gritó México Sur poniéndose entre Colombia e Inglaterra. En sus manos había un cuchillo carnicero.- ¡Ni se ocurra tocar a alguna de nosotras!

-Oh Dear, ¿tanto te trastorno tu llegada aquí?-murmuró Inglaterra cercándose a la mexicana quien solo alzó el cuchillo

PAF. El sonido sordo de una cacerola golpeando algo retumbó por toda la cocina. Todas se voltearon a ver a Puerto Rico quien había estado lavando esa olla momentos antes.

-No se me queden viendo.- murmuró ella antes de apuntar al noqueado inglés. Se acercó y le quito un llavero (que tenía un hada y la bandera Unión Jack) y empezó a buscar una llave en especial.- Tenemos que apurarnos

En eso empezó a quitar las cadenas en los tobillos de Venezuela, quien era la que estaba más cerca a la puerta.

-Vene, ve al sótano por nuestras cosas.-le dijo Colombia- Itzel, entretén a Francia y Estados Unidos. Feri y yo nos encargamos del cejudo.

Itzel salió rápidamente sin quitarse las cadenas. En medio pasillo se encontró con Francia.

-Ma cherie, ¿Qué fue lo que se oyó?

-Se nos cayó una olla mientras acomodábamos la loza limpia.-mintió Itzel tranquilamente.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A limpiar el té… Iba por las cosas de limpieza…

-¿Te ayudo?

-No gracias, Francia-dijo volteándose. Francia alzó una ceja antes de seguirla, sin notar a Venezuela detrás de él, saliendo del sótano con una bolsa. Cuando el europeo llegó a la sala, vio a Estados Unidos roncando sonoramente, y México Sur sentada en el piso quitando una mancha en la alfombra. Ignorando al par norteamericano, decidió ir a la biblioteca, esperando encontrar alguna novela por ahí. Cosa que dudaba, pero valía la pena buscar. En su camino al segundo piso, sonrió al oír la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Sabía lo que tramaban, más no estaba en sus manos el hacer algo.

-Dame el celular, ahora-dijo Itzel apurándose con las cadenas todavía en sus tobillos. Paró detrás de un árbol, rodeada de sus hermanas quienes empezaron a quitarse los vestidos para ponerse sus uniformes. Puerto Rico era la única sin uniforme militar, más vestía un cómodo conjunto deportivo color azul marino. María le quito las cadenas a Itzel. Mientras Itzel hacia la llamada, Costa Rica miró los vestidos y la cadena antes de reírse.

-Como que Iggy y Alfie son anticuados cuando de prisioneras se trata-comentó entre risas.

-Ahora estás aquí, intentando ser feliz, cuando no te importo un pepino tu destino.-Canturreó Puerto Rico

- Perteneciste a una raza antigua…-cantó Colombia

-…de pies descalzos y sueños blancos-continuaron Venezuela y Costa Rica riéndose.

-Pedrito, espéranos en la frontera, ya nos vamos a casa-dijo Itzel antes de colgar rápidamente.- ¿Nos vamos chicas?

-¡Sí!

Las cinco empezaron a correr al sur, sin preocuparse de la gente que las veía raro cuando llegaban a un pueblito para comer ni las actitudes hostiles de los lugareños al oír su acento claramente hispano. Ni cuando se ponían a cantar alegres conforme se acercaban a la frontera.

Hasta que a Costa Rica le dio una gran idea.

* * *

México Norte, Brasil, Ecuador y Cuba estaban mirando la frontera preocupados. La llamada que Itzel les hizo hace ya varias horas los sorprendió, más al llegar a los límites de los terrenos del norteño se preocuparon al notar la fuerte seguridad que la frontera tenia del otro lado del rio.

-Debieron de haber ido a Canadá.-murmuró Pedro mordiendo su dedo- Aunque Mattie es neutral. Están locas si piensan cruzar esta frontera.

-¿Tú crees que no estaban locas ya?-preguntó Ecuador paseando de un lado a otro- ¿O es porque nosotros lo vemos desde otra perspectiva?

En eso se oyeron varias sirenas, disparos y una que otra explosión. Brasil, quien estaba arriba de un Jeep, se paró en el techo con unos binoculares.

-Meu Deus, están locas.-murmuró Brasil sin darle crédito a lo que veía del otro lado. En una Hummer negra, a toda velocidad, venían las cinco latinas riéndose descontroladamente. Con Costa Rica al volante, Puerto Rico en el lado del copiloto dándole direcciones, y por el quemacocos estaban Itzel y Colombia disparándole a la patrulla fronteriza junto con Venezuela, quien estaba en la cajuela, con la ventana abierta para poder disparar libremente, en la radio, cantaba Lady Gaga.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Cuba curioso, más Brasil negó con la cabeza. Los disparos se acercaban, y una duda los llenó. ¿Cómo cruzarían la frontera?

La Hummer se acercaba cada vez más, a una velocidad impresionante, que asustaría al mismo Italia, y dio una vuelta cerrada a la izquierda, cuando estaba a punto de chocar con la pared que dividía a Estados Unidos con México. Las patrullas las siguieron fácilmente, las ráfagas de balas aumentaban junto con la velocidad. De vez en cuando, alguna lanzaba una granada.

-¡Súbanse! Van al puente que hay a unos cuantos kilómetros…-dijo Pedro al seguir la mirada de Brasil. Los chicos subieron al Jeep, con Brasil todavía en el techo de metal.- ¡Luciano, metete rápido!

Ni bien el brasileño entró, Pedro puso el Jeep en marcha a una velocidad que igualaba a la Hummer del otro lado de la frontera. Cuando llegaron al puente, la Hummer negra ya iba a la mitad, junto con más patrullas persiguiéndolas. México Norte salió del Jeep acercándose al punto de revisión del puente lanzando ordenes a los soldados, quienes confusos, empezaron a apuntarle a las patrullas estadounidenses. La Hummer pasó volando entre los soldados antes de frenar a un lado del Jeep y los soldados fronterizos empezaron a dispararle a las patrullas quienes frenaron a la orilla del territorio Estadounidense, a medio puente. De la primera patrulla salió Alfred, quien se echó a correr hacia México.

-¡un arma! ¡Maldita sea!-gritó Pedro antes de que alguien le diera un rifle. Apuntó con cuidado antes de disparar al rubio en el hombro.- ¡Te dije que no pusieras ni un pu*o pie en mi territorio, p**che gringo! ¡Regresa a casa, que no te quiero aquí!

La mirada envenenada de Alfred decía más que mil palabras en doce idiomas diferentes, más se giró entrando a la patrulla, que solo dio media vuelta.

-Eso fue divertido-murmuró Itzel llamando la atención de todos. El resto bajó de sus respectivos carros. La primera en bajar fue Venezuela, quien fue rápidamente abrazada por Cuba, alzándola un poco antes de besar su frente. Colombia saltó de la camioneta, antes de correr hacia donde estaba Ecuador, quien solo la abrazó fuertemente. Costa Rica se bajo tranquilamente y se acercó a Pedro, le murmuró algo al oído, captando su atención y besarla cariñosamente. Brasil estaba abriendo la puerta del pasajero de la Hummer para que Itzel se bajara. Más ella se quedo sentada en el asiento, con una metralleta a un lado suyo. En cuanto Brasil subió a la Hummer, Puerto Rico salió sigilosamente, acercándose al resto de sus hermanos que estaban presentes.

-Lo siento Luciano…-murmuró Itzel mientras lo abrazaba.- Yo no…

-Sshh, estás conmigo, todo estará bien-murmuró Luciano regresando el abrazo y rezando de que el británico cejudo estuviera seis metros bajo tierra.

* * *

-¡MARIA!- gritaron sus hermanos caribeños antes de taclearla en un abrazo grupal. El resto de los Latinoamérica le daban la bienvenida a sus hermanas, mientras que en un rincón Japón y Rusia miraban la escena familiar con sentimientos varios. Japón se sentía enternecido, hacía tiempo que no visitaba a sus hermanos, a pesar de que los latinos le urgían que los visitara de vez en cuando. Pero Rusia, el tenía emociones encontradas; se sentía triste por nunca haber tenido una escena familiar decente con sus hermanas, esperanza de que algún día todos serán uno con él, viviendo como una gran familia, y enojo, de porque si estos países que eran más jóvenes que él, que llegaron a tener una posición pobre en el mundo, tengan lo que él más anhelaba. Una unida familia.


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Gracias a todos por sus reviews~ no puedo creer q estamos cerca de los 100 reviews :O Este capi es uno de mis favoritos. Ya verán por qué! :D espero q les guste este capi como yo lo adoré al escribirlo~ Tmb~ Voten en mi encuesta :D

**Traición, Unión y Pasión**

**Capitulo 7**

-Vamos, no creo que les sea tan difícil-comentó Argentina durante una reunión mundial. Era totalmente loco el hacer una Conferencia Mundial en plena guerra, pero ONU los forzó a todos a ir.-No es la primera vez que se tiene un evento deportivo durante tiempos de guerra. Sé que no son las olimpiadas, pero esto puede traer una relativa paz.

-De todos modos, a pesar de que el mundial es como un evento selecto, tenemos que tener en cuenta que estamos en pleno siglo XXI, nadie de los presentes se le ocurriría hacer algo en un evento como esto, ¿verdad?-preguntó Suiza mirando a todos los presentes con una mirada severa que no dejaba duda de que acabaría con quien se negara.

-Entonces… ¿Habrá Mundial de Fútbol en Brasil?-preguntó Alemania mientras que varios países asentían.- De acuerdo, eso queda en orden. Lo que sigue es economía…

-¿Podemos evitar el tema?-preguntó Hungría.- Creo que es más que obvio quienes tienen mejor suerte económicamente

Todo el mundo miró al continente Americano, incluyendo a Canadá que con el neutralismo, se estaba haciendo más notable, y los latinos habían reiniciado tratados económicos con él para ayudarlo. También habían iniciado tratados con Europa, más las demandas de productos de los europeos eran difíciles de satisfacer, al estar pidiendo casi casi las perlas de la virgen. A pesar de la Guerra Americana, como le llamaban los europeos, ninguno se veía tan mal.

Nadie sabía del secuestro de las chicas con la única excepción de los presentes cuando España se enteró de la situación. Y para los que sabían todo, se dieron cuenta que el español nunca se enteró de lo que había paso en aquella casa en el estado de Virginia, ni querían decirle… por el momento. La idea del Holocausto en Estados Unidos también había acabado, al tener varias juntas diplomáticas entre varios países, lograron trasladar a la gran mayoría de hispanos fuera de Estados Unidos, con un techo y fuente de ingreso en sus tierras de origen. EEUU estaba en una pésima posición todavía, los latinos tenían varias victorias tanto terrestres como navales, más si se trataba de batallas aéreas, era un sorprendente empate.

Varias vidas se habían salvado, según varios países, más EEUU decía lo contrario. Porque él no era un psicópata. Nunca mataría a tales cantidades de gente sin razón alguna.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, duró el resto de la reunión, mientras bebía un poco de refresco, y hasta que terminó. Ignorando a quienes llamaban su nombre, salió tranquilamente decidiendo parar en algún McDonald's por algo de comer. Con maestría, se sumergió en el mar de gente de la Gran Manzana, dejando que la gente lo guie hasta que paró enfrente del restaurante con temática roja con amarillo. Sonrió para sí, era de los pocos que atendían en la mesa. Se sentó cerca de la ventana, donde humanos de todas las edades caminaban por todos lados hacia todos lados. Cuando la mesera llegó pidió un combo doble, con papas fritas y refresco grande.

Mientras esperaba su comida, ciertas memorias empezaron a invadirle.

_Estaba en una de las varias redes sociales por internet, mientras jugaba un videojuego en la computadora cuando un email de la CIA llamó su atención. Se dio cuenta que el contenido era una grabación. Era raro que recibiera grabaciones, sobre todo a estas horas de la madrugada. Ni lento ni perezoso, se puso a oír la grabación. _

_**-Harto te digo, harto. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. No hace nada, más que pavoneándose por su estatus. **_

_**-¿Quieres platicar los planes durante el Viernes Negro cuando Papá Toño no se dé cuenta? **_

_**-Si tan solo dejara de meter sus narices donde no le llaman, otro gallo nos cantara**_

_**-Este en vez de ayudar, lo echa a perder todo. **_

_**-Me saca de quicio, te lo juro. Siempre está ahí. Es irritante. Tengo que deshacerme de eso… **_

_Según sus informantes, lo que sus primos decían en las grabaciones era sobre él. Un sentimiento vacio se sentó en su estomago. ¿Por qué decían tales cosas? Sabía que siempre intentaba actuar como un adolescente, incluso cuando la situación no lo ameritaba, pero jamás pensó que sus primos, de todos los países en el mundo, dijeran eso. Era tal enojo, que oyó la grabación varias veces, hasta que la memorizó. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba llegando tarde a la junta que tenia. _

_Nunca leyó la postdata del correo electrónico. _

-Aquí tiene-le dijo la mesera, una joven de dieciséis años, de seguro trabajando después de clases, como era común. Empezó a comer tranquilamente.

_Sabía que su posición como Potencia Mundial lo ponía como un enemigo ante varias naciones dispuestas a conseguir ese puesto. Desde la Guerra Fría, aprendió a nunca confiar en alguien, a veces, ni de tu familia. Al final de cuentas, todo es justo en la guerra y en el amor. Pero había veces que añoraba el hecho de no tener a todo el mundo dependiendo de ti, cuando podía visitar a su familia tranquilamente, a sus primos, a su gemelo, a Iggy y demás sin tener que preocuparse de traiciones, de política, de historia. A veces envidiaba a sus primos. Todos eran tan únicos, había algo que los separaba del resto. Sabía que era harina de otro costal, había sido educado diferente de sus primos e incluso de su gemelo. _

_¿Qué era lo que más quería? Una familia unida. Cuando miraba a sus primos estar en la casa de España, todos jugando, todos felices, quería que así fuera con su familia inmediata. Pero Inglaterra y Francia se la pasaban peleando, como era su costumbre, y su hermano era demasiado responsable como hacer las travesuras que Alfred hacia. Sabía que su independencia de Inglaterra era un acto de rebeldía, como cualquier adolescente. Jamás pensó que Inglaterra le diera la independencia. Pero lo hizo, por razones que él no comprendía. Después de visitar a sus primos, antes de que ellos iniciaran la guerra de independencia contra España, sermoneó las virtudes de ser un país independiente a tal edad, pero fue recibida con caras de asombro e incredulidad. _

_Después de eso, se dedico a conseguir más tierras. Algo que siempre le decía Inglaterra. Conforme más tierras, más poder y estatus tienes como país. El no era el único con tal mentalidad, y no estaba en su poder si decir que sí o no. El sobrepasar a su ex-guardián, a quien lo crío durante su infancia –o parte de esa- se había vuelto una de sus prioridades. _

_-Estás loco-le dijo México Norte, quien estaba visitando cada pueblo de sus tierras, cuando se topó con EEUU y se pusieron a platicar. La Nueva España había conseguido su independencia finalmente, y la cosa estaba tensa entre ambos México y Centroamérica.-Ni Itzel ni yo tenemos el deseo de sobrepasar a Papá Toño. Ja, ni aunque quisiera, no podría por ahora. _

_-Allá tú-murmuró EEUU antes de mirar el territorio de Pedro.- ¿Cómo se llama?-dijo apuntando a su alrededor._

_-Texas. No está muy poblado, casi toda la gente vive cerca del centro del país, ¿por qué preguntas? _

_-¿No te molesta que venga aquí de vez en cuando para descansar de toda la bulla de la ciudad?-la mentira había salido fácilmente, y su primo se la creyó completita. Le afirmó que si podía, siempre y cuando le avisara antes. Cosa que casi nunca hizo. Pero en sus primeras visitas, le presumió a la gente los beneficios de ser un país independiente, o al menos, vivir en uno. Se sorprendió cuando regreso, Texas siendo ya una nación hecha y derecha. _

_Se puso a buscar al niño que sabía que representaba a Texas. Lo encontró en manos de México Norte, afuera de una de las casas del centro de la capital. El niño tenía cabello trigueño casi castaño claro, como el suyo, más tenía unos grandes ojos chocolate oscuro, como los de los gemelos México. Tenía piel más clara que el hispano, pero comparada con el estadounidense, era morena. Un mechón de cabello se paraba a la derecha de su frente, como su Nantucket, más se rizaba en la punta, como el rizo que enmarcaba el lado izquierdo de México Norte. Muchos dirían que era el hijo de México Norte y de Estados Unidos, y por alguna retorcida razón, no le molestaba la situación. Vio como México Norte jugaba con el pequeño, su lado paternal saliendo. _

_En eso, el niño que aparentaba tres años salió corriendo de los brazos del mexicano, y se topó con EEUU._

_-Be careful. No quieres darle un susto a tu padre ¿verdad?-dijo Estados Unidos alzando al niño en sus brazos antes de acercarse a México Norte.-Se te perdió tu hijo, Pedro. _

_-Gracias Alfred-dijo Pedro agarrando al niño de los brazos de Alfred.- Supongo que has de estar confundido. Verás tus gentes que se asentaron aquí declararon independencia, y después de una guerra, le tuve que pedir a Itzel que le diera independencia. Me quitó un cuarto de mis territorios, pero es un pequeño precio que tengo que pagar para tener a este chamaco. Lo encontré ni bien el tratado fue firmado. Curiosamente, tiene una mezcla de nuestros cabellos. Creo que tu gente viviendo aquí tuvo que ver._

_El orgullo y afecto paternal era evidente en Pedro, y Alfred no pudo evitar __mirar__ a Pedro con diferentes ojos. Era una faceta que hubiera deseado que Inglaterra le mostrara cuando hablara de él. Más no quería que Pedro se convirtiera en su padre. A duras penas parecían de la misma edad, era más fácil ver la diferencia de edades entre España y los latinoamericanos que entre Alfred y Pedro. Pensó que quizá algún día, ser algo con Pedro le traería felicidad, pero eso sería cuando varios prejuicios se olvidaran sobre relaciones entre hombres. Aunque con las naciones era algo diferente. _

_-¿Cómo se llamara? ¿Qué nombre humano le darás? _

_-Alejandro. De cariño, Alex… Josué Alejandro._

_-¿Joshua Alexander? Suena bien-dijo Alfred con los equivalentes en inglés.- ¿Y el apellido? _

_-Si por mí fuera, le daría el Sánchez, más lo dudo.-Comentó Pedro mientras le hacía cosquillas al niño, quien rió alegremente. _

_-¿Qué te parece Sánchez Jones? No es la primera nación con dos apellidos… o más-dijo Alfred mirando al mexicano que tenía cuatro apellidos, quien solo se rió. El oír ambas risas, la del niño y su padre, al mismo tiempo llenó al estadounidense con una emoción que no podía describir. Decidió ignorarlo, mientras miraba a Alex poniéndose los lentes de Pedro. _

-Maldita sea.-murmuró Alfred dejando la propina en la mesa, tirando el envoltorio de su hamburguesa en el bote de la basura mientras se llevaba sus papas y su refresco en sus manos. Nuevamente, el mar de gente lo abrazó y se dejo guiar hasta su pent-house.- Pésimo momento para tener memorias como estas. Era un chico ignorante en aquellas fechas.

Ni el mismo se la creyó.

-Tengo que olvidarlo.

Pero no podía.

-Estoy harto de pelear esta guerra.

No es cierto. Lo veía como una diversión. Se le hacia un juego al gato y al ratón, más no sabía si él era el gato o el ratón. Solo se enfocaba en pelear con él. Dejó que Inglaterra y Francia se encargaran del resto de los países. Sabía de las atrocidades que Inglaterra quería hacer con las magias de ellos, y no podía pararlo tan fácilmente. Con Francia era diferente, no se sabía que pasaba por la mente del galo.

-Pero Iggy se ve entusiasmado.

Demasiado.

-No hay país que pare a Iggy. Solo quiere terrenos.

Sí, España podría pararlo, pero él se encargaría de acabar con Alfred antes de pensar en atacar al británico. La guerra hizo que Inglaterra se volviera loco por poder, como al todo el mundo. Estaban esperando todos sentados, viendo qué lado caería, para conseguir tales terrenos, recursos, tecnología y demás para sus motivos avariciosos.

-Gracias al cielo que no soy así.

Mentira. Alfred sabía que alguna vez el fue así, vanidoso, avaricioso. Sus lentes eran clara prueba de eso.

-Me voy a dormir.

Por primera vez en su vida, rezó para que sus memorias no lo atormentaran con pesadillas.

* * *

-Angleterre, andas raro.

-No es cierto, Frog, solamente me estoy enfocando en la batalla.

-Arthur, mírate. Estás rayando la locura.-Alegó Francia cruzándose de brazos-No sabía que te fascinaba mi sobrina. La pobre de Itzel está sufriendo con lo que le hiciste.

-Solo quiero educarme sobre su forma de magia. No hay nada malo de eso.

-¿Qué hay de Argentina? Le has dado hasta con el respaldo de tu Silla de Busby.

-Me las pagará por todos los problemas que me ha causado.

-Con el loco de Alfred tenemos más que suficiente. Deja de actuar rarito y piensa con frialdad.

-¡Alfred no está loco! Solo hizo el estúpido error de mezclar sus sentimientos con la guerra.-dijo Arthur parándose de la silla de cuero en la que estaba.

-Un error que también hiciste en su momento, así que siéntate, toma un buen vino, relájate y deja que aprenda por su propia experiencia. Te me estás traumando con tanta pelea. Hasta uno tiene que olvidarse de la guerra por un rato.

Arthur solo suspiró antes de sentarse y mover varios papeles del escritorio. Desde que Puerto Rico se fue, tenía que admitir que la casa era un desastre y el único lugar limpio era la cocina y el cuarto del francés, quien tenía decencia de mantener todo ordenado. Ninguno de los tres sabía cómo lograron escaparse las cinco latinas, pero a quien más le afectó fue a Alfred, cuando Puerto Rico se fue, ya que la veía como una hermanita. Pero no había necesidad en enfocarse en lo malo por ahora.

-En serio necesito una copa.

-Ni lo dudes, Angleterre- dijo Francia con dos copas de vino en una mano, y una botella de uno de los mejores vinos que tenía Alfred en la otra mano.- Espero que pueda jugar en contra tuyo en el mundial. La victoria est bleue.

* * *

-¿Todo está listo?-preguntó Perú checando las cosas en la lista. Varios asintieron.

Todos estaban en el estadio inaugural del Mundial de Fútbol de Brasil 2014. Planeaban dar a conocer la Unión Latinoamericana (UL) durante el mundial.

-¿Quién va a ganar el mundial? México, así es. México.

-No. ¡Está vez va a ser Argentina!

-Por todos los cielos, si el mundial es en Brasil es obvio que mi Luciano les pateara el trasero a todos-comentó Itzel abrazando al brasileño con una gran sonrisa.- O si no MEXICO CAMPEÓN Y ME LA…

-¡ITZEL!


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: SI! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, comentarios, votos, y por el simple hecho de leer~! Aquí verán mi intento fail de descripción de eventos xD Este es una especie de relleno, intermedio, zona de descanso, como ustedes quieran llamarle, etc. Y! Tengo un regalo para! Hinata Jagerjaques! Por ser mi review número 100! *baile cubano-canadiense* Se llama: ¿Noche de Paz? Y es un one-shot navideño a principios de primavera gracias a la idea que Hinata me dio cuando le comenté sobre su one-shot! Oh! Y la canción no me pertenece :3

Ya lo publique~ quiza se tarde en aparecer, por como está esta situacion, pero disfruten el one shot~ :D

**Traición, Unión y Pasión**

**Capitulo 8**

-¡Wow!-corearon todos los países invitados a la inauguración. Estaban en la primera fila sentados enfrente de la tarima del concierto.

-¿Y los latinos que van a participar?-preguntó Alemania mirando alrededor.

-¡Bienvenidos Mundo!-gritó Brasil desde el escenario- ¿Quién quiere fútbol?

Las masas en el estadio gritaron emocionadas.

-¡Es un placer anunciarles que la Unión Latinoamericana ha traído sus mejores artistas para este momento memorable!

Unos tambores empezaron a sonar.

-¡Todos arriba! ¡A bailar al ritmo latino!-Gritó finalmente mientras un artista tomo el micrófono antes de iniciar una samba. Los mismos países latinos estaban bailando en el escenario, cantando y riendo. Brasil invitó a Portugal, España, ambos Italia y a Francia al escenario, para unirlos a la diversión.

Todos los latinos empezaron una coreografía improvisada, que entre tambores y guitarras, panderos y matracas bailaban al ritmo movido de una salsa.

Los chicos se quitaron sus camisas blancas, mostrando las camisetas de su selección. La salsa dio paso a una canción pop donde las chicas bailaron alegres.

-¡Bienvenida la selección de Puerto Rico!-gritaron las otras cuatro cuando Puerto Rico entró al centro del escenario. Ella traía puesto su uniforme de la selección de Puerto Rico, con un balón en la mano y una bandera puertorriqueña en la otra. Detrás de ellas, los chicos hacían trucos con sus balones de fútbol.

Se oyó un águila antes de que varios coreógrafos entraran con disfraces de carnaval bailando y cantando, antes de que los Latinos se acercaran a la orilla del escenario.

-¡Campeones del Mundo!-gritaron antes de que Brasil, Argentina, España, Francia, Italia, y Uruguay alzaran sus brazos haciendo acto de presencia. Una guitarra eléctrica resonó por todo el estadio, más el grito de los presentes la opacó. Una pieza de rock empezó a sonar una y otra vez. Banderas de todos los países aparecieron en una pantalla.

-Ahí van las porras-Gritó Argentina apuntando a las masas

-¡Yo si le voy le voy al fút!

-¡Eh pu*o!

-¡Un gol, la porra quiere gol!

-porropo po-po-po-po el árbitro es un mar*con.

-Olé, olé ¡Olé! Futbol, futbol.

Toda la gente gritaba las porras de sus selecciones en diferentes idiomas

La canción terminó y una flauta empezó a tocar una melodía antigua.

-¡INICIA BRASIL 2014!

* * *

-Tengo que admitir que el evento fue impresionante.-Comentó Prusia estirándose durante el medio tiempo. Hacía mucho que no había estado con sus sobrinos genialosos disfrutando un buen partido de fútbol con cerveza.

-¡Te voy a matar, Luciano! ¡Esa era falta!-gritaba Argentina dispuesto a estrangular a su primo brasileño.

-¿Qué hay del penal a favor de Brasil que no marcaron?-preguntó Itzel, cosa que hizo callar al argentino.

La típica pelea entre Brasil, Argentina y México dio lugar como siempre durante mundiales.

-¿Qué rayos hace Puerto Rico aquí?-se preguntó Estados Unidos mientras desempacaba todo.- Iniciando, ¿Por qué invitan a todos los países si no todos participan?

-No me preguntes-dijo Inglaterra quien estaba colgando unas camisas en el closet de la suite.- Todavía se me hizo de mal gusto el hecho de que no me mencionaron cuando estaban con lo de los campeones del mundo

-Como sea, mañana tengo partido.

-Contra México…

-Yeah, a ver cómo me va.

-¿Qué sigue después del Brasil-Argentina?

-Umm… Italia-Alemania.-Confirmó Alfred mirando el calendario de juegos.

* * *

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó España horrorizado al ver a sus hijos vestidos con ropas de carnaval. En medio del Lobby del Hotel. Con el resto de los países.

-¡Eaeaea! ¡Luciano ganó!-Exclamo Itzel bailando felizmente con el brasileño.

-Eso explica porque Martín está en ese rincón abrazando una caja de helado de chocolate lanzando dagas a Luciano con la mirada.-murmuró España

-¡Che! Papá Toño no te burles. ¡Cómo es posible! ¡EXIGO REVANCHA!

-¡TRAELA!-le gritó Luciano riendo-¡A que te vuelvo a ganar!

En eso la música dejó de sonar. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a los empleados del hotel, quienes se veían confundidos, antes de que vieran a Estados Unidos poniendo un disco en el estéreo. Nuevamente, la música se oyó por todo el Lobby, eran varias canciones en español, haciendo que los latinos empezaran a cantar felices junto con varios humanos presentes.

-La juventud de hoy-murmuró España sonriente antes de ir al estadio donde iba a jugar Italia y Alemania.

-¡Y yo estoy aquí! Borracho y loco…

* * *

Alfred ya estaba sentado en el palco antes del partido de EEUU vs. México, cuando llegaron los hermanos México con varias cervezas y pizza. Ambos vestían orgullosos las camisetas de la selección, Itzel traía un sombrero que rezaba "MEXICO" y Pedro se había puesto un penacho de plumas.

Alfred sonrió, el traía también su camisa de la selección estadounidense, con USA pintado en azul, blanco y rojo en la frente.

-un partido justo. –dijo Pedro estirando su brazo, Alfred tomó la mano asintiendo.

-Fair play.

-Muy bien-dijo Itzel sentándose mientras balanceaba las cajas de pizza en una silla.

Un silencio incomodo los envolvió, mientras iniciaba el partido, cuando ambos himnos fueron cantados hasta que el balón empezó a rodar por el campo.

Gritos y sombrerazos tanto en inglés como en español llenaron el palco durante el primer tiempo. El marcador estaba reñido, 1-1.

En el medio tiempo reinó el silencio, como si temieran que una palabra acabara con la relativa paz que había entre México y Estados Unidos, la cual era no-existente en el campo de batalla.

* * *

-El mejor partido de la historia-exclamó Pedro borracho en el pasillo del hotel. Itzel se había ido a celebrar con sus hermanas, dejando a Pedro y Alfred –ambos con una peligrosa ingesta de cerveza en las venas –en el hotel- Pa' que veas, gringo, el fútbol soccer es el mejor.

-Just cuz you won.

-si…-contestó Pedro bebiendo un poco de su cerveza que traía en la mano.

Alfred puso un brazo en la espalda del mexicano como soporte. Ambos arrastraban los pies en la alfombra del desierto pasillo.

-¿Quién tiene el cuarto más cerca?-preguntó Alfred- Iggy tiene mi… mi…

-¿Cuarto?

-Yeah…

-Itzel se queda con Luciano… y mi Feri decidió quedarse con Puerto Rico esta noche… jeje… le choca que me emborrache… ¡Aquí!

Pedro se peleó con el cerrojo de la puerta por unos segundos, mientras que Alfred se le recargaba en la espalda. Al abrir la puerta ambos cayeron al piso de panza.

-Güey, necesitas bajar de peso… bájate quieres. Mi penacho esta pesado, y contigo encima incluso más.

Alfred empezó a reír, pero se quito de encima de Pedro y le quito el penacho a Pedro, antes de jugar con las plumas.

-Are ya going to stay there?-preguntó Alfred al ver que Pedro no se movía. Con el poco equilibrio que le quedaba, alzó al mexicano en sus brazos, antes de llevarlo a la cama matrimonial de la suite.

Lo reposó sobre la cama con cuidado, fue tambaleándose hasta el closet de la recamara y agarró una cobija antes de cubrir a Pedro con esta. Sin darse cuenta, le besó la frente antes de deslizarse hasta el piso, con la espalda recargada en la cama.

-¿Ya know? Nunca te dije, pero Josh no murió cuando lo anexé. Yo lo crié lo mejor que pude, pero creo que tu pudiste darle toda la atención que por accidente no le di.

"Él creció demasiado rápido, cuando parpadeé, me estaba declarando la guerra, convirtiéndose en los Estados Confederados…

"… Creo que ya sé lo que Iggy sintió cuando me independicé, y supongo que España sintió lo mismo… Cuando la Confederación se disolvió… No tuve el corazón para acabar con él… Dejé que poco a poco se integrara al país, pero él sigue siendo la representación de Texas, tiene tus lentes, estos son las tierras del Tratado de Guadalupe-Hidalgo… Josh está en coma… desde 1865. Había pensado que estaba muerto, pero resultó que cayó en coma, no sé cómo.

"Nunca te dije, porque pensé que sería más fácil para ti, yo a duras penas puedo verlo a la cara. I'm so sorry…

El silencio abrumador lo ensordó, lágrimas lo cegaban, más el alcohol le disminuía el dolor.

-Lo siento…

Y mientras que el sueño envolvía al estadounidense, Pedro miraba el techo, lagrimas surcando sus mejillas.

-No sé si odiarte o perdonarte…

* * *

-Un, dos. ¡Un dos tres cuatro!-Gritó Antonio antes de que la música llenara el estacionamiento del estadio. Todos sus hijos estaban con él en la tarima, horas antes del partido de España vs. Inglaterra, recaudando dinero para hacer una donación para los que querían ver el partido, pero no podían pagar el boleto, así si juntaban suficiente dinero para poner una pantalla gigante a unas cuadras del estadio.

Hey, atiende, por qué  
has salido a la calle tú tan fresco.  
Y dime por qué  
te has tirado tres horas en el espejo  
pa ponerte guapo pa ligar,  
para ir a la calle y no piensas  
que eso ya da igual.  
Que ya no vas a impresionar,  
que lo bueno y lo que importa está en los besos.

Y eso es lo que quiero, besos.  
Que todas las mañanas me despierten de esos,  
que sea por la tarde y siga habiendo besos.  
Y luego por la noche hoy me den más besos pa cenar.

Y dime por qué  
tú hoy te echas mil cremas por el cuerpo,  
si no se te ven.  
Y se te han olvidado los sentimientos.  
Tienes que empezar por resolver.  
Tienes lo que queda dentro  
y no piensas casi en los demás,  
qué más dará si mal o bien.  
Mucho metrosexual y faltan besos.

Y eso es lo que quiero, besos.  
Que todas las mañanas me despierten de esos,  
que sea por la tarde y siga habiendo besos.  
Y luego por la noche hoy me den más besos pa cenar (X2)

Y párate a ver,  
los que te quieren no miran eso.  
Sólo quieren ver ese guiño de ojos  
sin complejos

Varias gentes aplaudieron mientras ponían dinero en los estuches de las guitarras de los latinos.

-Se divierten ¿no crees, Alfred?-comentó Inglaterra acercándose a la tarima.

-Císcale, diablo panzón.-murmuró Pedro mirándolo con asco, detrás de él, Argentina lo imitaba con la intensidad de odio al máximo.

-Chicos, tranquilos-dijo España alegre- Nos vemos en el palco, Inglaterra.

-España.

El par de anglos se alejaron.

-Y eso es lo que quiero, besos-canturreó Antonio- Ay, Lovi, si tan solo me dieras besos.

* * *

Conforme avanzaba el mundial, nada relacionado con la guerra pasó, y ya era la semifinal con Brasil y Francia. Todos estaban emocionados, ya que el día siguiente sería el partido de España vs. Italia.

Pero nadie se esperaba lo que pasó.

-Ve~ Grazie, Doitsu, por quedarte a ver la semifinal.- Exclamó Italia subiendo las escaleras delante de Alemania y Japón- Lo mismo contigo, Nihon, Grazie.

-Alto-dijo Alemania mirando alrededor. Estaban entre el cuarto y el quinto piso. Se escuchó unas series de explosiones desde los pisos de arriba. Rápidamente, Alemania alzó al italiano y al nipón antes de bajar las escaleras corriendo, saltando los escalones de dos en dos. –Mein Gott.

Rápidamente, llegaron a la planta baja del hotel, y mientras que salían, vio como Argentina y México Norte entraban corriendo al edificio que estaba a punto de colapsarse. Había varios países fuera del hotel mirando horrorizados la columna de humo, mientras que otros ayudaban a Portugal, quien soportaba el peso de Brasil quien estaba agarrándose la pierna con dolor.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Alemania, poniendo a su mejor amigo y su esposo en el piso.

-un atentado por lo visto.-contestó Suiza, mirando la situación levemente consternado.

-¡Me voy por una hamburguesa y esto pasa!-exclamó Alfred espantado

-¡Pedro! ¿Dónde se metió?

-Entró corriendo junto con Argentina, lo siento Costa Rica…-le contestó Japón contrariado- Dijo algo sobre ir por su gemela, más no oí muy bien, ya que Argentina estaba gritando algo sobre Bolivia y Chile.

Alemania notó desde el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa cínica de Inglaterra, quien estaba entre una multitud de gente tanto británica como estadounidense. Vio cuando le pasó algo a un muchacho. Silenciosamente, le señaló a Japón lo que paso antes de ponerse en acción. Sigilosos, Alemania le aplicó a Inglaterra una llave al cuello, tomando al cejudo por sorpresa, mientras que Japón, con sus habilidades ninja, inmovilizo al muchacho.

Mientras tanto, el hotel colapsó, atrayendo los gritos de los presentes.

-Le pido que me explique la situación-dijo Japón mirando al muchacho quien lo miraba horrorizado desde el piso.

* * *

-¡El hecho de que fue premeditado es un agravante, Suiza! ¡Tú viste la cantidad de gente que estaba en el hotel! ¡Tú viste toda la gente que pereció! ¿No vas a hacer nada al respecto?

-Entiendan, Alemania, España, si piensan ser neutrales, tienen que ver eso de lado, no es mi problema, no me incumbe. Me sorprende que saltes así, España, al ver que en las Guerras Mundiales fuiste neutral.

-cuando tengas hijos lo entenderás. Y no solo eso, al ser un atentado terrorista, y al ver la mortandad del suceso, de varias nacionalidades, tanto España como Alemania y el resto de los países afectados, tienen derecho a unirse a la refriega.

-¡Objeción!-exclamó Inglaterra parándose, captando la atención de todos.- ¡Eso es mal infundado!

-No me vengas a decir que no es posible, porque si mal no recuerdo, Míster Héroe aquí a mi izquierda fue a declararle la guerra a Iraq por lo del S-11 –Argumentó México Sur señalando a EEUU, quien se veía enojado y visiblemente pálido. -¿Y que hicimos todos? Nos hicimos de la vista gorda. Así que nadie me venga con que no les permita a ellos si este neandertal vino e hizo lo que quiso con Iraq.

-Hay que admitirlo, estamos como estamos gracias a que dejamos que Estados Unidos haga lo que quiera con el resto de los países.-Agrego Venezuela desde su lugar- ¡Y el hecho de que el cejotas haya pagado para que pusieran las bombas y quiera evitar que España y Alemania se unan a la guerra es sospechoso! No es ni la primera vez ni la última en la que países como él se provechan de la situación. Y no te las des de inocente, que hay demasiados países testigos.

-Hagan lo que quieran-dijo Suiza mientras que varios países asentían. España se acercó a sus hijos, antes de irse con ellos, seguidos de Japón Alemania e Italia Norte.

-A ver como les va.-comentó Italia del Sur antes de irse de la sala de conferencias, más paró en el rellano de la puerta.- Y ustedes, esperen una guerra de Mafias, que esto es solo el comienzo.


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: WAH! perdon pon la ligera demora! Ya empecé con examenes y para cuando me quise sentar a escribir algo... me dio un bloqueo terrible por el estres! (no se preocupen, estoy en el capi 15) Muchisimas gracias a todos los reviews que llevo hasta ahora! Este capi de TUP es como un omake/filler/relleno/como-quieras-llamarle, usando chistes de Hetalia (nada original lo se) pero espero q les guste~! Nota: Tlaloc es el Dios Azteca de la lluvia. ^^

**Traición, Unión y Pasión**

**Capitulo 9**

-Impresionante-murmuró Alemania cuando los latinos les habían explicado su sistema militar. No solo habían logrado que los países sin ejercito tuvieran una fuerte defensa, más habían ayudado a varios países latinos que habían estado casi en la ruina.

Y su prioridad era quitar la gran influencia estadounidense en Puerto Rico.

* * *

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?-se preguntó Alemania mirando la playa que los rodeaba, a sus espaldas había una espesa jungla.

-Vamos, ve~ pudo haber sido peor-exclamó Feli con un traje de baño.

-¡Estamos en medio de una guerra!-Gritó Alemania irritado por la situación

-Bruder, mira esto.-Dijo Prusia girando a su hermano hacia la derecha.

Había una choza de palma, una fogata y los latinos estaban tranquilamente jugando futbol con un balón que alguien (quizá Brasil o Argentina) traía.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Japón al ver la cara atónita del alemán. Siguió la mirada de Alemania, y alzó una ceja, no muy sorprendido por la escena.- Por lo que he aprendido, es normal ver ese tipo de arquitectura en sus playas, así que armar algo como esto fue pan comido para ellos.

-Vamos, Alemania. No te preocupes, lo tenemos todo listo.-Exclamó España detrás de él- Las hamacas están listas, conseguimos un poco de fruta, más mande a los chicos a pescar mientras el resto armaba las palapas, las chicas pusieron unas cuantas trampas alrededor de esta área, Lovi se encargó de poner el armamento en un lugar seguro, en lo que yo estaba construyendo un barco junto con Gilbert. Solo nos faltan las velas del barco, y asegurarnos de que flota. Más supongo que podemos coser nuestras ropas para hacer las velas, quedarnos en los trajes de baño, y las pocas mudas de ropa que traemos.

-En ese caso, no hay mucho que hacer…-murmuró Alemania.

-Así que ve por tu traje de baño, sé que Feli lo empacó y relájate como el resto.

* * *

-Eres un idiota-murmuró Inglaterra haciendo un camino entre la espesura de la selva de la isla en la que habían terminado por seguir el avión enemigo. –Es la última vez que dices que sigamos el avión que acabamos de desplomar. Y creer que destrozaste nuestro avión en el proceso.

-Vamos, Iggy, es como los viejos tiempos-exclamó Alfred emocionado detrás del británico.

-Mon Dieu, hace calor-comentó Francia abanicándose con su pañuelo. Habían estado caminando por horas, buscando la playa, pero al parecer habían caído en medio de la isla, y Francia podía jurar que habían estado andando en círculos por todo el día.-Y ya está oscureciendo-agregó al mirar hacia arriba. La poca luz que entraba del techo de hojas se había vuelto rojiza.

* * *

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Prusia mirando el vaso con agua de mar que le estaban ofreciendo.

-¡Vamos Tío Gilbo, es nutritiva, está clínicamente comprobado!-dijo Nicaragua antes de forzar al prusiano a beber el agua.

-¡Está salado!-gritó asqueado.

-Al menos la filtramos lo más que pudimos-comentó Colombia mirando el improvisado filtro de agua hecho con varias telas, piedras y botes vacios.

-Esto es vida-murmuró España sentado en la arena, mirando la fogata, a Austria tocando música de fondo a unos kilómetros a la orilla del mar y a los abuelos Roma, Germania, Azteca, Maya e Inca cantando tranquilamente en un bote que surcaba los cielos oscuros de la noche. Al lado suyo, Romano dormía tranquilamente, y en su mano derecha, había un tomate.

-Ahí vienen-murmuró México del Sur, quien miraba el fuego tranquilamente.- Y el jaguar de Efraín los viene siguiendo.

-¿Tienen un jaguar?-preguntó Italia curioso. -¿Cómo lo trajiste?

-Magia-comentó México del Sur lanzando piedritas a la fogata toda aburrida.

-¿No van a hacer nada?-preguntó Alemania mirando alrededor, pero solo vio a los latinos tumbados en sus hamacas, unos ya roncando sonoramente.

Gritos se oían a la distancia.

-Hay trampas-comentó México Norte desde su hamaca, abrazando a Costa Rica, quien dormía tranquilamente

Los gritos aumentaban. Los Abuelos se habían ido y Austria tocaba una nana en el piano.

* * *

-Dios mío, esto es un suicidio-murmuró Puerto Rico desde el aeropuerto internacional. Fácilmente, salió del aeropuerto, paró un taxi y le dio al taxista la dirección. El taxista la miraba confundido, era raro encontrar a un latino en Estados Unidos, cosa que era mucho más bizarra teniendo en cuenta que ni hace tres años atrás, era algo común, sobre todo en grandes ciudades.

Con cuidado de no ser reconocida, se encargó de su misión, mientras se preocupaba por sus hermanos, que no le habían llamado. Cosa extraña, ya que no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, con Estados Unidos al asecho.

* * *

_-¡Rápido! ¡Fast!-Gritaba Josué Alejandro, en los brazos de Alfred, quien estaba cargando al pequeño texano en sus hombros, imitando a un caballo. Detrás de ellos, Pedro los perseguía imitando a un indio. _

_Después de varios minutos jugando, Alfred cayó cansado de tanto correr y Pedro cargaba al texano hiperactivo quien gritaba tanto en inglés como en español _

_-Papi Pedro, ¿Daddy Al está bien?- preguntó el niño al ver al estadounidense en el piso. _

_-Está cansado de ser el caballo, así como yo estoy cansado. _

_Puso al niño en el piso, antes de sentarse en una silla, a un lado de Alfred. _

_-That was fun_

_-Como digas, mañana tengo que ir a Veracruz a visitar a Itzel, te encargo a Alex ¿de acuerdo?_

Estados Unidos había dormido mal. Con frio, entre raíces, ramas, bichos, hojas y demás. Los anglosajones habían corrido como media isla huyendo de un jaguar, un puma y pudo haber jurado haber visto el toro de España, según Francia.

Cerró los ojos cuando la luz lo asaltó. Pero inmediatamente, una sombra lo cubrió.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si es Míster Gringo en persona. ¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó la sombra, que se oía como México del Norte. Notó que estaba en el aire, sostenido por algo, una soga quizá.

-¿Wha?

-Estás bajo nuestra merced.-dijo México Norte apuntando alrededor.- Estás en el navío "El Improvisado" Acabamos de zarpar.

-Wait, ¿soy un rehén?

-Se podría decir.- Dijo México Norte dirigiéndose hacia la entrada- Llegaremos a tierra firme en unos días, te vas a quedar aquí, solo bajaremos a traerte comida. No te quiero ver allá arriba. Por si las dudas, confiscamos todas las armas que traías y te esposamos con las… esposas de Argentina.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

-That's nasty

-Lo siento. Pero nadie carga esposas, excepto quizá Francia, Rusia y en este caso, Argentina.

-No comment.

Nuevamente, el silencio los envolvió. El ligero vaivén del barco no los afectaba, y los ruidos de arriba a duras penas llegaban a la celda.

-Estaremos llegando a tierra en dos días, si no hay contratiempos.

Y sin más, el mexicano salió de la celda.

* * *

-Muerte-exclamó Inglaterra señalando el improvisado barco de madera que flotaba a kilómetros del también improvisado barco de madera.

-¡Venganza!-gritó España al ver un barco acercándose peligrosamente, con la bandera de Inglaterra en todo su esplendor.- Tendré que esperar a que se acerque. Ahora si tendrá una pizca de la Armada Invencible Española.

Detrás del español, México Sur le mostraba un viejo traje pirata y una espada. La sonrisa se Antonio se ensanchó antes de irse a cambiar.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-pregunto Colombia, quien había visto todo.

-Claro, con el Tío Gilbert y Papá Toño metidos en sus épocas de gloria, será más fácil terminar con esto.

-¿No crees que Inglaterra y Francia…?

-Claro, más hay que tener fe en que Tlaloc responda mi petición. El dios de la lluvia hará que ese basta*do inglés se ahogue.

-¿Y si es contraproducente?

-Tlaloc me debe una, no creo que se le ocurra hacer algo a nuestro barco.

* * *

-Kesesese… Bruder, esto es genial-comentó Prusia mirando al barco enemigo, que estaba mucho más cerca.

-Gilbert, te estás metiendo en tu papel muy en serio- Comentó Alemania cargando unos cañones de coco que Panamá y Nicaragua habían improvisado.

-Lástima que Francis está en el bando opuesto. Si no sería divertido, tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

-Refrénate de hacer comentario de Silesia-le gritó Austria desde un bote con su piano.

-¿Qué haces aquí señorito tacaño?-preguntó Gilbert volteando a ver al austriaco.

-Me están pagando por poner música de fondo durante este suceso.

-Bruder, no es la primera vez que Austria hace esto.-comentó Alemania avergonzado por su hermano y su primo.

-¡Pero dime quien chin**dos trae un piano de cola al mar!

-Austria.

-¡West, era una pregunta retorica! ¡Se supone que tú eres el cerebrito de la familia!

* * *

-Familia, ya llegué- dijo Puerto Rico entrando a la casa, más esta estaba vacía. Cosa rara si tienes a más de treinta gentes viviendo ahí.- ¿Alguien? ¿Hola?

-Hola, Puerto Rico.

-¡Rusia! ¿Y mi familia?-preguntó Puerto Rico mirando al ruso que estaba sentado en el sofá de Romano, cosa que era prohibida en la casa.

-No sé, da. ¿A dónde fuiste?

-A hacer unos mandados para Colombia, y ahorita tengo que hacer unos mandados a Costa Rica, con permiso-mintió Puerto Rico antes de salir de la casa rápidamente. Le daba mal espina estar cerca de Rusia, ya que le daba pésima espina el euroasiático. Sabía que no debía dejarlo dentro de la casa, pero no había otra opción por el momento.

* * *

Todos estaban en la cubierta, pegados a los cañones de coco.

-¿Listo Gilbert?-preguntó España mirando el barco que se acercaba peligrosamente. El y Prusia se agarraban de unas sogas de las velas del barco.

-Kesesese….

-¡Regrésenos a Alfred!-gritó Inglaterra desde el otro barco.

-¡Ahora!-gritó España antes de balancearse con la cuerda para saltar al barco enemigo, seguido por Gilbert. -¿Listo por una revancha?

-Aye, no pudiste haberlo dicho mejor.

Inglaterra se había puesto su viejo uniforme de pirata, y blandía una espada amenazante. España solo sonrió maléficamente antes de revelar su fiel hacha. Un escalofrió recorrió a sus hijos, quienes habían visto todo, mientras preparaban los cañones.

-¡Alisten todo!-gritó Romano apuntando hacia el barco. Todos posicionaron sus cañones, mientras que Romano alzaba un rifle, habían mandado a Feli (por parte de Alemania) y a las chicas a las cocinas del barco.

Desde la improvisada celda de Estados Unidos, el rubio con espejuelos oía la conmoción de arriba antes de batallar con las esposas mientras se balanceaba en su hamaca. Cañonazos lo ensordecían, y los ahora violentos movimientos del barco lo mareaban a sobre manera.

Gilbert buscaba a Francis por todo el barco, sabiendo que si se metía en la pelea de Inglaterra y España terminaría muerto como mínimo. Los cañonazos e impactos movían la estructura de madera violentamente, más los ignoró.

-Ah, Gilbert, mon ami, cuánto tiempo…

-Lo mismo digo, Francis-comentó Prusia girándose para poder ver al francés.- Espero que hayas meditado tus acciones.

-No te preocupes, lo he hecho-dijo Francis blandiendo su espada antes de lanzar una mirada conspiradora hacia el albino, quien reconoció las intenciones de su mejor amigo instantáneamente antes de sonreír.

Arriba, en cubierta, Arthur y Antonio estaban enfrascados en su batalla, ignorando los cocos que pasaban zumbando alrededor de ellos. El hacha cortaba el aire a velocidades alarmantes, logrando bloquear las estocadas de la espada. Arthur no dejaba de buscar a su enemigo-ahora-aliado Francis aparecer para ayudarlo, aunque sabía que no podía pedirle mucho al galo.

Ambos sabían que su contrincante no estaba dando su cien por ciento, y ambos esperaban por alguna abertura, un pequeño titubeo del oponente, para poder tomar ventaja. Con maestría, evadían los cocos y ataques por igual, enajenados en la pelea.

-Alguien, traigan a Itzel, ¡ahora!-gritó Romano mirando la batalla minuciosamente, no se molestó en mirar quien había dejado su puesto para obedecerlo, fijándose en la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Dejemos de juegos-dijo Antonio antes de ponerse serio, sin dejar huella de su usual aire alegre. Más Arthur solo ensanchó su sonrisa. Ambos aumentaron la velocidad de sus ataques, y rápidamente empezaron a usar trucos sucios y arbitrarios en esperanza de conseguir que el otro cayera.

-Papá Romano, ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Itzel parándose a su derecha.

-Bloquea sus poderes mágicos.-Dijo Romano serio.- Este es capaz de usar magia, basta*do del té.

Itzel solo alzo una ceja antes de mirar a unos metros, hacia el otro barco, donde ambos ex-imperios peleaban una guerra sin cuartel.

Sacó uno de sus varios collares y agarró un medallón entre sus manos, antes de que ella y el medallón en sí empezaran a flotar. La tormenta estaba encima de ellos.

Un rayo cayó, captando la atención de todos, e Itzel aprovechó para acabar con las reservas de magia del británico temporalmente.

-¡¿Cómo se ocurre invocar a Tlaloc! ¡Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un sacrificio para él!-vociferó Pedro para hacerse oír entre la lluvia que azotaba el mar, sin clemencia alguna.

-¡Me vale, Pedro! ¡No sabes la gravedad del asunto!

-¡Claro que la sé! ¡Es Tlaloc de quien estamos hablando! ¡Gracias al cielo no se te ocurrió invocar a alguien peor!

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Codo regiomontano!

-¡Naca chilanga! ¡Piensa antes de actuar! ¡¿Qué te hizo hacer esta locura?

-¡Vengarme de quien nos violo!

El silencio reinó en la cubierta, todos habían cesado al fuego, mirando a la mexicana. La lluvia los abrazaba.

-Maldito-dijo Romano apuntando su rifle hacia el británico y disparó. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Brazo. Pierna. Pecho.

-¿Bloody hell?-preguntó Arthur mirando la sangre que lo bañaba. Miró enfrente, donde Antonio lo miraba sorprendido, y detrás de él estaban Francia y Prusia observándolos

-¡Retirada!-gritó Francis antes de empujar al resto de los Bad Friends Trío cerca del barco de los latinos, quienes tenían una plancha para que pudieran subirse al barco

-¿Francia? ¡Rana estúpida! ¿Qué haces?

-Algo que debí haber hecho cuando tuve la primera oportunidad-dijo Francia antes de cruzar la plancha hasta terminar del lado latino.

-¡Escúchame bien, cejón! ¡Vuelves a tocarles un cabello a mis hijas y **acabare contigo!**-Gritó Romano apuntándole amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Antonio, mirando a Romano.

-Ese… ese… basta*do viol…

-**¿Qué? **Lo mato al gilip*llas, hijo de su…

-Déjalo, papá-dijo Itzel agarrando el hacha de las manos del iracundo español-hay que irnos antes de que la tormenta empeore


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: lo siento por la exagerada tardanza (?) más la escuela me ha comido viva TAT y para colmo, me entró un "Writer's Block" y sigo estancada en el capi 15, más algo se me ocurrirá tarde que temprano xD Gracias a todos por sus fabulosos reviews~! Y hay un giro en la historia :O a ver que opinan~!

**Traición, Unión y Pasión**

**Capitulo 10**

-¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?-preguntó Ecuador con la ceja alzada, retando al francés.

-Francisco. Por increíble que parezca, Tío Francis nunca nos hizo nada cuando… ya sabes.-les aseguró Colombia

-Oui, aparte, tengo esto-dijo Francia sacando un folder amarillo y un disco.

-Ah, Francis, tan tramposo como siempre-dijo Prusia antes de abrazar al galo. Antonio sonrió, más se mantuvo en su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Entonces, si Francia y Estados Unidos están aquí, eso significa que Inglaterra está solo-preguntó Puerto Rico mordiéndose un labio, pensativa. Sus hermanos asintieron curiosos por la actitud de la boricua.-Francia aquí, cambio de bando, pero el problema es que nos pedirá que le devolvamos a Alfred…

-Yo me encargaré de eso- dijo España antes de pararse y salir del comedor. Todos se quedaron callados, siguiendo al español con la mirada, oyendo como se dirigía hacia donde estaba el prisionero de guerra.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar.-dijo Pedro al oír varios gritos.

-Es culpa de Estados Unidos-declaró Romano con los brazos cruzados, mirando a sus hijos severamente.- Le advertimos que se mantuviera a raya con la situación, ya que en teoría, es su culpa de que estemos en esta situación, pero el Basta*do Hamburguesa hizo de oídos sordos. Veneciano…

-¿Ve?

-Ven conmigo, necesitamos hacer algo en Italia.-dijo Romano antes de pararse, seguido de Feli, ambos se despidieron rápidamente antes de salir de la casa.

Puerto Rico se quedo sentada rezando para que su plan no se descubriera tan pronto.

* * *

-Ve, fratello, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Veneciano, contacta a todos los de la Mafia que estén infiltrados en las mafias estadounidense e inglesa, empezaremos una guerra.

-Pero, fratello…

-Veneciano-dijo Romano volteando a ver a gemelo, tomando sus hombros para mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales estaban abiertos del asombro.- lo que esos _vanfacullos _le hicieron a mis hijas no tiene perdón de Dios.

-Pensé que eran las hijas de España-nii-chan…

-¡Yo las crié cuando el estúpido tomates estaba fuera!-gritó Romano ante la implicación.- Chigi, solo limítate ha hacer lo que te pedí por favor. Ándale, te invito un gelato de los que te gustan.

-Grazie, fratello

* * *

-Señor Rusia, nos hemos enterado de que Estados Unidos fue capturado por los Latinos.-le informó Lituania, quien estaba consternado por la situación de su amigo norteamericano.

-¿Da? En ese entonces debería visitarles-murmuró Rusia con una sonrisa juguetona ante la idea de inducir el miedo al chico de espejuelos.- Toris, tráeme mi saco, creo que visitaré a mis camaradas.

-Cl-claro señor Rusia-dijo Lituania antes de salir rápidamente del despacho del ruso. Iván miró la actitud de Toris con melancolía, antes de mirar el mapamundi que tenia debajo del cristal de su escritorio. Con cuidado, sacó el mapamundi y lo observó, antes de coger un marcador y señalar varios lugares por todo el continente americano. Curiosamente, había escogido varios que eran famosos por su clima tropical, y sus playas.

-Trabajar tras bambalinas podría traer beneficios.

* * *

Todos los hombres estaban agotados por el entrenamiento que Itzel les había impuesto, y se habían dejado caer en los varios sofás y sillones de la sala de la casa, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió al mismo tiempo que España aparecía del pasillo que llevaba a la improvisada celda.

-Oh, España, creo que esta vez me ganaste.-comentó Rusia con una sonrisa y grifo en mano. España lo miró con una mirada fría, su hacha reposaba en su hombro, llena de sangre, como sus ropas.

-Debiste de haber llegado antes, Rusia. Aunque sabes que no me gusta que otra gente se meta en mis… antiguos pasatiempos. Si me disculpas, iré a cambiarme de ropa por una más cómoda, voy a ir por unos churros al mercado.-Anunció España con una sonrisa, más está nunca llegó a sus ojos, antes de voltearse para subir las escaleras tranquilo, silbando una canción de Mecano.

La atmosfera se tornó helada, mientras que Rusia sopesaba la situación, con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios.

-¡Rusia! Pasa, creo que te gustaría ver esto-dijo Venezuela jalando al ruso hacia la cocina, para distraerlo por el momento.

-No entiendo porque se aliaron con Rusia-murmuró Alemania masajeándose el tabique de la nariz.- Es alguien de temer.

-Si él es de temer, nosotros somos de armas tomar.-comentó Perú antes de tocar su flauta, armonizando la tensa atmosfera.

* * *

Inglaterra se paseaba de un lado para otro, pensando en la situación en la que se encontraba. Con la traición de Francia y la captura de Estados Unidos, estaba con la guardia en alto, esperando el próximo ataque.

Algo le decía que debía rescatar a Estados Unidos, ya que la macabra sonrisa de España antes de que se fuera durante su batalla pirata lo hizo preocuparse.

Francia nunca fue santo de su devoción, e incluso tuvo que admitir que nunca entendió del porqué el galo se había aliado con ellos cuando no se le veía demasiado participe en la guerra. El británico estaba cansado de los dimes y diretes del galo, y estaba ansioso por volver a chocar con él en una guerra, cosa que ya le era muy familiar, pero no se cansaba de tal "diversión".

Suspiró, pensando en la situación actual. Sabia que necesitaba aliados, pero muchos de los países estaban dispuestos a mantenerse neutrales alegando que eran "problemas continentales" y por ahora se le decían "problemas entre familias". No era su culpa de que Estados Unidos fuera tan… idiota, y no debía de andar alentándolo a hacer tales idioteces.

-I need a cup of good ol' tea.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina de la casa, repasó todos los aliados suyos y de Estados Unidos, pensando cuales países les convendría unirse.

* * *

_Todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, o lo más tranquilo que una comida de casi cuarenta gentes puede ser. España miraba a sus hijos convivir "pacíficamente" cuando un mal presentimiento lo invadió. _

_En eso, vio como ambos México, Ecuador, Argentina, El Salvador, Venezuela y Cuba se caían de sus sillas simultáneamente. El resto se paró para ver que había pasado, pero España se quedó inmóvil, mirando a la nada, todo pálido. _

_-¡O por Dios!-Gritó Costa Rica mirando a El Salvador-No responden. _

_Rápidamente, se los llevaron al hospital más cercano, preocupados por lo que había pasado. _

_-¡¿Che cosa?-gritó Romano mientras estaban en la sala de espera, había logrado que una enfermera le dejara cambiar el canal de telenovelas a un noticiero. _

_-Noticia de último momento. Estados Unidos acaba de lanzar varios ataques nucleares a varias regiones de Latinoamérica. Por ahora en Latinoamérica reina el caos y en los países que sufrieron el ataque… se espera una gran tasa de mortandad. Se espera que varios países del mundo condenen la actuación de EEUU, más por ahora nadie sabe nada el respecto. _

_-¡No!-gritaron todos los países que estaban presentes, llamando la atención del resto de los humanos que estaban en la sala de espera. En eso, un doctor llama a Romano y a España. _

_-Señores, lamento decirles que sus parientes están en coma, con la excepción del señor Sánchez, el falleció hace un par de minutos. _

_*__**La escena cambia a una reunión mundial, la situación estaba demasiado tensa***_

_Estados Unidos veía la silla vacía a su derecha, su cara indescifrable. _

_-Estados Unidos… ¿Cómo pudiste?-Dijo Itzel mirando a la nada.- Sabia que nos odiabas, pero esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¡Por tu culpa mataste a mi hermano!- Ojos castaños lo miraban sin mirarlo, opacados por una ceguera.- Primero mi sobrino, luego mi hermano, ¿Quién sigue? ¿El resto de mis hermanos? ¿Mis padres? ¿Mis tíos? ¿Yo? ¡Habla maldita sea! _

_-Esto no se puede dejar así-dijo Nicaragua desde su asiento, abrazando a Costa Rica quien lloraba quedamente. Cuba y Venezuela tenían la mirada gacha, ellos también habían perdido la vista. Ecuador, El Salvador y Argentina seguían en el hospital. _

-¡AH!-gritó Perú despertándose, aliviado de que fuera una pesadilla, pero a la vez asustado por lo que había soñado. Se oyeron varios pasos dirigiéndose a su cuarto, y gruñó cuando la puerta fue azotada, y la luz prendida, haciendo que el andino se escondiera bajo las sabanas. -¡Déjenme solo! ¡Fue una pesadilla y ya!

-Migue, tienes que decirnos-dijo Colombia sentándose en la cama.- Hay que descifrar el sueño e interpretarlo.

-No.-dijo Perú.

-Perú

-¡Que no!

* * *

-Esto no es ético.-comentó Dinamarca señalando al cejudo, quien se alzó de hombros.- ¿No se supone que nos debes de odiar por tanta invasión vikinga?

Inglaterra alzó una poblada ceja a los dos escandinavos. Dinamarca y Noruega le regresaron la mirada.

-Política es política.-dijo Inglaterra acomodando los papeles recién firmados.- Si me disculpan, necesito hablar con Islandia.

-no creo que lo que tengas que decirle sea muy importante como para que no lo puedas decir enfrente de nosotros-comentó Noruega cruzándose de brazos. Nuevamente, Noruega e Inglaterra se encontraban en una batalla de miradas. En eso, llegó Islandia, con su frailecillo, Mr. Puffin, en brazos.

-Oh, you are here- exclamó Inglaterra invitando al islandés a sentarse.

-Islandia. No.-Dijo Noruega haciendo un ademán de agarrar los papeles que Inglaterra le mostraba a Islandia, pero el peli-plateado le ganó. Leyó los contenidos rápidamente y se puso a considerar la oferta.

-¿Cómo se que no nos saldrá contraproducente o que en caso de que perdiéramos, no nos viéramos seriamente implicados?- Preguntó Islandia con una ceja alzada- Porque es obvio que nos estás arrastrando a esto, en contra de nuestra voluntad.

Noruega tomó pluma y papel antes de escribir algo y pasárselo a Inglaterra.

-Todas las deudas nuestras que sean creadas por la guerra serán pagadas por Inglaterra y Estados Unidos en caso de que perdamos.-dijo Noruega informándole al resto de los nórdicos presentes, quienes asentían pensando que era justo.

-Fine-dijo Inglaterra firmando. Más ni bien terminó de firmar, Noruega le retiró el papel y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su saco.

* * *

Finlandia estaba sentado en la sala, un ligero dolor de cabeza lo atormentaba, así que se puso a buscar algún partido de Hockey sobre hielo en la televisión, con un paquete de salmiakki en la mano derecha y a sus pies tenia a una adormilada Hanatamago. Suecia había ido a recoger a Sealand, quien había estado en la casa de Letonia. En eso oyó a alguien tocar la puerta. Supuso que no era Suecia, ya que él no tocaba la puerta tres veces, así que, curioso, fue a ver quién era.

-Disculpe, Sr. Väinämöinen, pero me enviaron para avisarle sobre unas bombas, que atacaron la ciudad de Muonio, cerca de…-un señor de unos veintiocho años, vestido de traje negro estaba parado en la entrada

-Suecia, ya lo sé-dijo Finlandia con un tono monótono. -¿Quién lanzó las bombas?

-Aun no se sabe… Pero se-

El teléfono de la casa cortó al señor. Finlandia se disculpó con una sonrisa antes de contestar el teléfono, mientras hacía pasar al señor a la sala.

-Oh, moi moi, Ingla… ¿Cómo te enteraste? Oh… ¿en serio? ¿Cómo se que no fuiste tú? Hm… interesante… Gracias…

* * *

-¿Vieron las noticias?-Preguntó Prusia alzando su laptop para que vieran la noticia.

-"Finlandia le declara la guerra a Rusia, Latinoamérica y sus aliados después de varios bombardeos a las ciudades fronterizas con Suecia"-leyó Alemania del sitio de internet de noticias mundiales.

-Agrégale las alianzas de Islandia, Noruega y Dinamarca que se acaban de formar…-comentó Ecuador estirándose, todavía adormilado

-Como sea, es hora de entrenar-alegó Alemania cerrando la computadora, todos los presentes se quejaron más lo siguieron hacia la salida.

-Lovi y yo trabajaremos en el huerto-comentó España jalando al italiano sureño hacia el huerto, mientras que el resto protestaron ante la idea de correr alrededor de la casa y el huerto.

Y su típica rutina de lunes había iniciado.

* * *

Finlandia se escondía en la espesura, agradeciendo de que los latinos hubieran escogido un lugar rodeado de arboles, era un buen lugar para esconderse.

Vio que ellos entrenaban, el mismo entrenamiento que había visto que Alemania hacia durante la segunda guerra mundial, mientras que dos personas, España e Italia del Sur, atendían el huerto.

Con cuidado de hacer ruido, Finlandia alzó su rifle y apuntó con cuidado

* * *

-¡Mira Lovi! Que jugoso tomate-dijo España alzando un tomate rojo, para mostrarlo. Romano se acercó para inspeccionar el tomate con ojo crítico.

En eso, el tomate exploto en la cara de ambos.

-¡Hay un francotirador!-gritó Romano al registrar lo que había pasado, no por nada era el Don de la mafia. Ni bien todos oyeron eso, corrieron directo a la casa.

-¡Corre!-gritó España, antes de jalar a Romano.

-¡Doitsu!-lloró Italia tomando velocidad, huyendo rápidamente. Alemania solo miró como todos los latinos tomaron velocidad, saltaron la cerca de madera que rodeaba el huerto y la casa, y le daban alcance a España y ambos Italia. Vio como Francia y Prusia corrieron hasta alcanzar a España, antes de pararse y los tres desaparecieron entre las plantas de tomate. Sin preguntarse por qué, le urgió a Japón que se apurara, y ambos siguieron al resto de los latinos.

Inglaterra aprovechó el estruendo para colarse a la casa del enemigo, listo para rescatar a Estados Unidos.

Mientras que los latinos estaban en la cocina, contando cabezas para saber quiénes faltaban, Inglaterra había entrado por la puerta de la entrada.

Parado en la sala, justo a un lado del pasillo que conectaba la cocina con el comedor y la sala, se debatía entre sí subir las escaleras, o buscar por el pasillo debajo de estás. Después de un rápido volado, fue a investigar el pasillo.

* * *

-Silencio-dijo Itzel alzando una mano.- Siento un disturbio en la fuerza.

Todos la miraron con una cara de "no es gracioso"

-Inglaterra entró a la casa-les explicó la mexicana con una cara de "no me miren así" –Y siempre quise decir esa frase…

-Hay que acordonar la zona, y peinar la casa-dijo Alemania, recibiendo miradas confusas.

-Lo de acordonar es lo más fácil de hacer…-murmuró Colombia rascándose la nuca-pero la casa es grande…

-¡Muévanse!-gritó Romano- El castillo del Basta*do Tomates era más grande y todos lograban limpiarlo en medio día. ¿Cómo no van a poder encontrar a un cejudo?

Eso llamó la atención de los latinos, quienes alegaron que esa no era la cosa, que no les recordaran eso, haciendo que Romano les volviera decir que se pusieran a buscar. A regañadientes, todos se pusieron a buscar por toda la casa.

* * *

Pedro, Alemania y Rusia buscaban por el largo pasillo que los llevaba a la celda de Estados Unidos.

-"En la luna de plata, vive un caimán"-tarareaba Pedro aburrido-"desayuna astronautas, vaya dolor, que le da"

-Sshh-le pidió Alemania al oír algo.

-Iggy, no creo que puedas romper los barrotes…

-Shush, deja termino con esto… ¿Quién te hizo eso?

-¿Quién no? Soy su enemigo número uno…

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Mira, solo me falta un barrote, y nos vamos corriendo de aquí.

-Déjenme esto-susurro Pedro, parando a unos cuantos metros de los dos anglos, que estaban serruchando los barrotes. Con sigilo azteca, se acercó y se paro detrás de Inglaterra.- Vaya, vaya. Un gringo y un anglo, creo que uno de estos dos no debería estar aquí.

-Ninguno de los dos deberíamos estar aquí-alegó Inglaterra parándose, y encarando al mexicano, quien solo alzó una ceja, desafiante.- ¿Y tu hermana?

-Deja a Itzel fuera de esto.-dijo Pedro enojado, empujando al inglés contra los barrotes. Estados Unidos aprovechó la distracción para golpear el pie de Pedro con uno de los aparatos que traía Inglaterra, pero Pedro le pisó la mano.- Alfred, no te metas.

-¡Let me free!

-¡Nunca!-gritó Pedro volteando a ver a su primo- Y tu, anglo, te quiero fuera de la casa.

Inglaterra le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, y un puñetazo en la cara, para librarse. Más a dos pasos fue tacleado por Pedro. Alfred aprovechó para romper lo que faltaba del barrote, y se echó a correr por el pasillo hasta echarse encima de Pedro, para que soltara a Inglaterra.

En eso llegó Rusia, y quitó a Alfred de encima de Pedro, para llevarlo a otra celda, con mejor seguridad. Alemania le pidió a Pedro que soltara a Inglaterra, para sacarlo de la casa.


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: Feliz no fin del mundo! sigo vivita y coleando! XD Gracias a todos por sus magnificos reviews! Lo siento por tardarme en actualizar, tengo un bloqueo de inspiración que no se me va, más lo unico que hace es que escriba one-shots, los cuales no verán la luz del sol porque están en inglés xD A menos de que los traduzca. Estoy a dos semanas de salir de la escuela, y espero que pueda actualizar más pronto y que termine TUP lo más pronto posible ^^ ya que casi está terminado. Recuerden votar en mi encuesta!

**Traición, Unión y Pasión**

**Capitulo 11**

-¡¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?-vociferó Itzel apuntando un cuchillo de cocina al alemán. Costa Rica atendía el cardenal que Pedro tenía en la cara.-Lo hubiéramos sacrificado, usar su sangre como ofrenda, y mostrarle al mundo que con los latinos nadie se mete. Ese maldito se merece que lo mate, lo reviva, lo torture, lo deje al borde de la muerte, dárselo a Tezcatlipoca de ofrenda, luego revivirlo, venderlo como esclavo para la Catrina, lanzarlo al Popocatépetl, dejarlo en el inframundo, traerlo de nuevo para que se lo coman los buitres y después lanzarlo al mar.- con cada amenaza y sugerencia, Itzel cortaba con violencia unas zanahorias.

-Y eso se queda corto con lo que le haré al hijo de p*ta.- murmuró Pedro poniéndose un trozo de carne en la cara.

-¿Por qué tan sanguinarios?-preguntó Alemania azorado. España rió antes de darle unas palmadas al rubio oji-azul.

-Si hubieras conocido a Azteca y a Maya lo entenderías.

-Bueno, no se llevo a Estados Unidos, eso es lo importante.-dijo Bolivia cruzándose de brazos, parado en el marco de la puerta que daba al huerto. Afuera bajo la luna, se veía la silueta de Finlandia, colgando de un árbol, cubierto de tomates. Su rifle estaba en el piso, destruido. Llevaba colgando casi medio día desde que el Bad Friends Trío lo había encontrado en el bosque.- Vamos que tener que negociar.

-Créeme, lo que está sufriendo no le llega a los pies a lo que nos hicieron-comentó Colombia mientras hacia un poco de café.- Pero estoy harta de tener que alimentar otra boca más.

Por la ventana se veía como Dinamarca y Noruega intentaban bajar a Finlandia del árbol.

* * *

-Perkele, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme en manos del enemigo?-gritó Finlandia cuando los tres Nórdicos llegaron a la casa del inglés- Solo pude ver como saliste corriendo como si te llevara el diablo.

-Lo siento.-dijo Inglaterra con cuidado, las costillas le dolían por la tacleada recibida.

-¿Por qué no intentaron negociar en vez de intentar algo así?-preguntó Islandia, cuestionando la salud mental de los presentes.

-porque no sé qué es lo que quieran negociar. Aparte, espero que esto le sirva de experiencia para Alfred.

* * *

Puerto Rico suspiró mirando los varios candados que la puerta tenía. Uno por uno, quitó los candados antes de entrar a la celda. Estados Unidos estaba sentado en una cama blanca, mirando hacia la nada. Tenía varios cardenales en diferentes estados de color, un vidrio de los lentes estaba rajado, y tenía varias cortadas en la cara.

-Mary…

-Mi nombre es María, ya lo sabes-dijo Puerto Rico mirando un punto arriba la cabeza del estadounidense.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te propongo un trato.-Dijo Puerto Rico rápidamente.- Tu libertad si me das la mía. Te saco de aquí si me das mi independencia.

-¿what? Tu independencia…-preguntó Estados Unidos con los ojos abiertos- Claro que no. Eres muy invaluable…

-¿A sí?-dijo Puerto Rico poniendo sus manos en sus caderas- Dime que soy para ti como para que no quisieras que yo me fuera.

-¿A Little sister?-dijo Alfred, mirándola a los ojos, confundido.

-¡Quiero mi independencia! ¡Ya no puedo vivir así!-gritó Puerto Rico antes de salir de la celda y cerrar con candado.-Esto no se queda así…-sacó un celular estadounidense, y marcó un numero.-Tenemos una oferta. La independencia de Puerto Rico, o nunca vuelven a ver a Estados Unidos.

* * *

-Oye, ¿es cierto que estás negociando tu libertad?-preguntó Republica Dominicana, sentándose a un lado de la boricua, quien solo asintió.

-Dime, Gregorio… ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto?

-Solo te puedo decir que haz lo que tu corazón dicte… tu familia estaremos ahí para apoyarte.

-… hable con Alfred, me dijo que no… pero, no sé… todavía recuerdo lo que él e Inglaterra discutían… sobre como Inglaterra quiere a México del Sur y toda Centroamérica, junto con Perú y quizá Chile… Alfred solo quiere a México del Norte… por algo, no sé qué, y sobre cómo iban a dejar que Europa llegaran como buitres para acabar con el resto de Latinoamérica… ¿Es el momento apropiado para pedir mi independencia? ¿Y si para cuando por fin la consiga… no pueda…?

-Eso, nadie lo sabe…

* * *

-Alemania, necesito hablar contigo en privado-le pidió Perú al europeo, quien lo miró confuso antes de asentir. Alemania lo invitó a pasar a su recamara.-Hace unos días, tuve una pesadilla. Mis hermanas me pidieron que les dijera, pero me negué porque empezarían con lo esotérico, y yo no me fio de eso…

-¿Qué soñaste?

Conforme le contaba el sueño, la mirada de Alemania se tornaba dura.

-No creo que haya forma de evitar algo así, ¿verdad?

Alemania se quedo pensando por unos momentos antes de negar la cabeza.

-Está el Tratado de No Proliferación Nuclear. Pero Estados Unidos y Reino unido son Estados Nuclearmente Armados…

-Y el Tratado de Tlatelolco nos restringe de armamento nuclear también…-agregó Perú.-Solo nos queda rezar.

-Puerto Rico se oía enojada… oh well-dijo Inglaterra cuando colgó el teléfono. Sabía que Estados Unidos nunca lo permitiría, e Inglaterra quería terminar de una vez por todas la guerra, para poder reclamar a aquellos latinos con poderes mágicos. Pero no le correspondía al europeo hacer la decisión, aparte los latinos no les gustaría tener al mundo encima si acababan con Estados Unidos.

* * *

Tranquilamente, el británico estaba leyendo las clausulas de un tratado, intentando conseguir una laguna legal.

-Gracias a las tonteras de Alfred, he podido encontrar algo que nos beneficiaria.-dijo Inglaterra para sí mismo. Tranquilamente, se paró y se dispuso a celebrar con una taza de Earl Grey

Cinco minutos después, Noruega entraba a la biblioteca, para dejar un libro, cuando se topó con las copias del Tratado de No Proliferación Nuclear y unas notas hechas con la letra cursiva que reconoció como la de Inglaterra.

Quince minutos después, Dinamarca, Islandia y Finlandia se enteraron de los descubrimientos de Noruega, y se pusieron a planear la situación.

* * *

Suecia estaba sentado en su sala, pensando en la situación actual mientras Peter jugaba con sus figuras de acción en su cuarto.

-Moi, moi. Moi, moi.-el celular de Suecia le avisó que tenía una llamada de Finlandia.

-¿B'eno?... Hm… d' acu'rdo… cl'ro… cuidat'… adi's.

En silencio, Suecia buscó una agenda de teléfonos, y se puso a buscar los mejores abogados. Esto iba a ser llevado a la corte.

* * *

-Nos vemos en la casa de Colombia-dijo Ecuador despidiéndose de Rusia, Alemania y Prusia, antes de subirse a la camioneta con todas las cosas de la improvisada mudanza que Alemania los estaba forzando hacer. Los tres europeos de cabellos claros miraron como la penúltima camioneta se iba de la casa.

Alemania, al enterarse de que no era la primera vez que el enemigo visitaba la casa, inicio un debate sobre mudarse a otra casa, para evitar ataques sorpresa sorpresivos porque el enemigo sabe la localización de su casa, valga la redundancia.

En silencio, los tres entraron a la casa, anduvieron el largo pasillo, hasta la última celda. Tranquilamente, Rusia quitó cada candado que tenía la puerta. Adentro, Estados Unidos estaba sentado en el piso, a un lado de su cama. El alemán lo inspeccionó, las cicatrices y costras que lo cubrían, la mirada de odio y rencor que les daba era potente. Más Rusia lo ignoró y lo jaló del brazo para pararlo.

-Vas a venir con nosotros. Nada de juegos, ¿da?-le informó Rusia jalándolo del brazo hacia afuera de la celda, por el pasillo, a la sala, y a afuera de la casa, donde una camioneta blindada los esperaba. Alemania se subió a la cabina antes de que Rusia aventara a Estados Unidos cual saco de papas. Alemania intentó ayudar a Estados Unidos, pero este se negó. Sin dirigirse palabra, se sentaron en los bancos pegados a la pared, cada uno en su banco. La camioneta blindada se puso en marcha.

* * *

-"Tal vez así es mejor, ódiame"-la radio llenaba el silencio en la camioneta donde México del Norte, Guatemala, El Salvador y Honduras iban.-"Ya no quería darte la razón, pero quería cambiar tu opinión."

Guatemala tenía un mal presentimiento, más no quiso decirlo en voz alta. En eso la camioneta se movió violentamente.

-Pedro, ¿Qué fue eso?

-Fácil te digo que no mato ni un animal, y no paso por ningún bache.

Honduras frenó y lo que sea que estaba arriba del techo de la cabina de la camioneta se cayó al cofre. Vieron a Islandia parado, con un rifle apuntándoles. La puerta del conductor se abrió, revelando a Noruega, con una pistola en cada mano.

* * *

La camioneta blindada iba a gran velocidad entre la espesura de la selva sudamericana, cuando unos golpes secos se oyeron, haciendo que se virara a la derecha. La puerta de la cabina blindada empezó a ser golpeada hasta que se abrió. Alemania alzó su rifle y disparó al intruso, el cual era Inglaterra. A pesar de que el cejón había recibido un golpe de bala, se apresuró en levantar a un estupefacto Estados Unidos y sacarlo de ahí. En el momento en que Estados Unidos puso un pie afuera de la camioneta, se echó a correr junto con Inglaterra, con Alemania en los talones.

Prusia se había bajado al oír la conmoción en la parte de atrás, pero en cuanto se volteo para ver donde estaban las llaves de la camioneta, se dio cuenta que Finlandia amenazaba a Rusia con un rifle. Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió ayudar a su hermano a perseguir al prófugo, ya que por lo visto Finlandia y Rusia tenían temas que discutir.

* * *

-Dios mío, no llegan-dijo Costa Rica paseando enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Colombia, el resto estaba sentado en la sala, esperando por las últimas dos camionetas. En eso, alguien tocó la puerta, desconcertando a los presentes, sabiendo que no tocarían la puerta, si no la aventarían de una patada o algo parecido. La puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, cosa que les dio tiempo para desenfundar armas de fuego y armas blancas, que iban desde cuchillos carniceros hasta el hacha de España. En el departamento de armas de fuego, había desde pistolas hasta metralletas. Romano había mandado a su hermano al piso de arriba.

-Hola familia…-dijo Dinamarca apareciendo en el marco de la puerta, su hacha reposaba en su hombro derecho.-Solo vengo a decirles que nos encargamos del resto de ustedes…

-¡No!-gritó Costa Rica tacleando al danés, el hacha salió volando. Todos quedaron anonadados al ver que la usualmente tranquila costarriqueña estaba dando una buena paliza al rubio alto. Rápidamente, sus hermanas empezaron a gritarle, mostrando su apoyo.

En un descuido, Dinamarca aprovechó para tirarla al piso y librarse de ella por unos segundos, antes de que ella lo apuñeteara en la quijada.

-Ay niña-dijo España acercándose a los dos antes de quitar a Costa Rica de encima de Dinamarca, quien estaba más que golpeado.-Ve y siéntate allá.-dijo poniéndola en el piso, y apuntó a uno de los sillones.- Y tú, Dinamarca, vamos a afuera.

Con un solo movimiento, alzó el hacha de Dinamarca, con la misma mano que sostenía su propia hacha, mientras que con la otra alzaba al adolorido danés del piso y lo jaló hacia afuera de la casa.

-Te me vas de aquí, no quiero problemas, eres buen chico, así que no le dices a nadie donde estamos-dijo España cruzando el gran jardín de la casa, todavía con Dinamarca en la mano.

-Oye, espera… ¡Espera!-le gritó Dinamarca, haciendo que España se volteara a verlo. Dinamarca aprovechó para poder pararse, y agarrar su hacha de la mano de España, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa confundida- Sabemos quiénes son los malos en esta guerra, y te puedo asegurar de que nos estamos encargando de esto. Lo único que puedo decirte es que se preparen para una guerra nuclear, si esto llegará a mayores, cosa que parece más cerca de lo que aparenta. Pero de mí no lo oíste.

-Muy bien, tu secretismo sobre nuestra localización por mi secretismo de esto. Se me hace justo-dijo España tendiéndole la mano, y Dinamarca la aceptó gustoso sonriente.-Nos vemos, Rey de Europa del Norte.

-Nos vemos, Imperio Español.

* * *

-De la que nos libramos-murmuró Guatemala cuando vieron la casa de Colombia aparecer de entre la espesura de la selva. Él, México del Norte, El Salvador y Honduras estaban llenos de ramas, hojas, lodo y tierra. Honduras venia manejado la camioneta, la cual estaba llena de balazos, y milagrosamente, funcionaba todavía. Gracias a varios trucos y maniobras de conducción por parte del hondureño y el mexicano, junto con unos cuantos disparos por parte el guatemalteco y el salvadoreño, habían dejado a Noruega y a Islandia en medio de la selva sudamericana.

-Vas a ver que no paso nada-dijo Honduras abriendo la puerta de la casa, antes de ser abrazado sorpresivamente por Costa Rica.

-¡Gracias a Dios que están bien!-dijo la costarriqueña abrazando a cada uno de los recién llegados.

-¡Por la Guadalupana! ¿Qué les paso?-preguntó México del Sur mientras jalaba a su gemelo a una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Nos topamos con Noruega e Islandia en el camino-les explicó El Salvador.

-El Chava tiene razón-dijo México del Norte riéndose un poco.

-No me llamo Chava, soy Salvador a secas

-¿Hace falta alguien o por qué tienen esa cara de preocupados?-preguntó Guatemala al ver a las dos chicas.

-Qué bueno que llegaron. Alemania, Prusia y Rusia están desaparecidos con Estados Unidos.-Dijo Francia entrando a la cocina, flanqueado por el resto de la familia.

-¿Y?-preguntó México Norte. Todos se vieron entre sí- Capaz que los emboscaron y Estados Unidos se echó a la fuga. Ya no nos incumbe.

Todos se miraron entre si antes de hundirse de hombros y volver a sus actividades.


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: Gracias a todos por sus reviews! ;3; Lo siento por tardarme, pero mi musa se fue de vacaciones en el momento en que salí de la escuela. No excusa ni perdón de ustedes ;_; estoy estancadisima en el capitulo 16, así que lo que haré será ponerles los capitulos que ya están redactados y editados, y que ustedes me manden vía review sus teorías de como terminará todo. En un futuro cercano, me dedicaré a traducir fics del inglés al español, para ver si mi musa vuelve de su paseo por el caribe, así que esperen ver que las traducciones y mi sufin (que ya tengo mayormente escrito, solo necesito pasarlo a la pc) se actualicen de una manera más o menos constante. Ya me callo y disfruten su lectura! OH! También me preguntaron que cuál canción de Mecano Antonio silbaba... despues de una meditación profunda después de terminar mi examen final de historia, decidí que fuera "No Hay Marcha en Nueva York" ... adoro esa canción. Aunque prefiero la de Aire xD

**Traición, Unión y Pasión**

**Capitulo 12**

-Bruder, llegamos-dijo Prusia despertando al dormido alemán que traía en cuestas.- Alemania…

-Guten morgen…-murmuró Alemania despertándose y poniendo los pies en la tierra. Los dos germanos se quedaron viendo el jardín bien cuidado y la casa. Con pasos cansados, cruzaron el camino que dividía el jardín en dos y tocaron la puerta.

-¡Ve Doitsu! Estaba muy preocupado, no llegabas, y yo… yo…-Italia se echó a llorar en brazos del alemán, antes de volverlo a abrazar y llevarlo a su nueva recamara para que durmiera mejor.

-¡Mon ami!

-¡Amigo!

-Kesese, el awesome yo acaba de llegar-dijo Prusia antes de caer desmayado por cansancio en plena sala. Francia y España lo cargaron hasta su cuarto, recordando las miles de veces que se habían visto en una situación similar.

* * *

-¿Finlandia? ¡Oye Tino! ¡Despierta!-exclamó Dinamarca, todavía perdido en la selva tropical, buscando a Noruega e Islandia. El finlandés estaba recostado en un gran tronco, dormitando a pesar de las varias heridas que tenía. Al ver que no respondía, lo alzó cual saco de papas y lo colgó en su hombro, antes de seguir la búsqueda del otro par de nórdicos.

Después de media hora de caminar, se topó con unos fatigados Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, quienes rápidamente se unieron a la búsqueda de los dos hermanos. Diez minutos después, Finlandia despertó, viendo hacia el cielo por la rara posición que Dinamarca lo tenía, y vio algo interesante en la copa de un árbol.

-¡Noruega!

-¡¿Dónde?

Del cielo, cayeron Noruega e Islandia, con Mr. Puffin amortiguando su caída como podía.

-Vámonos, el calor no me sienta bien-dijo Noruega antes de marchar sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

Eran las once de la noche, y Paraguay estaba haciendo una ronda antes de dormirse, asegurándose de que todos estuvieran durmiendo, y que las puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas con seguro. Haciendo una nota mental de no contar a Rusia, se puso a checar cada cuarto, con sigilo y no más de dos segundos, para cerciorarse de que no faltara nadie.

Tranquilamente, entró a la cocina, y se tardó unos minutos en encontrar los vasos, y en servirse un poco de agua. Cuando regresaba de la cocina, se oyeron tres golpes secos en la puerta, haciendo que se asustara por un segundo.

-Tranquilo, Carlos, solo fue… algo.-se dijo a si mismo intentando tranquilizarse, y fallando en el proceso. Silencioso, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

-Hola, ¿da?-dijo Rusia ni bien la puerta se abrió. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Paraguay antes de fijarse en las vestimentas sucias y ensangrentadas del euroasiático, junto con la pipa llena de sangre en su mano izquierda.- ¿puedo pasar?

-Cl…claro-tartamudeó antes de dejar pasar al ruso y señalarle el baño más cercano. En cuanto Rusia desapareció por el pasillo, Paraguay cerró la puerta, le puso seguro y se dirigió a su cuarto, intentando no imaginarse que fue lo que pasó para que Rusia llegara en ese estado.

* * *

Estados Unidos se veía al espejo, después de un largo baño, para quitarse toda la mugre y suciedad que tenía. El cabello todavía goteaba, y logró ver como una gota recorría todas las cicatrices de las torturas de España y Rusia. Esas dos semanas en cautiverio le dieron largos tiempos de meditación.

Había planeado dar fin a la guerra ni bien pudiera escapar, pero al saber que Inglaterra reclutó a cuatro de los cinco nórdicos, todo cambiaba. Inglaterra había aprovechado el tiempo que estuvieron perdidos en la selva para contarle su plan final. Tenía que admitir que era un buen plan, más los riesgos y posible repudio del resto del mundo lo hacía dudar antes de decir el sí definitivo.

¿En serio está bien atacar de tal magnitud a sus primos, que al final de todo, siempre han estado ahí? Sí, lo molían de un hilo, eran cuchillitos de palo la mayoría de las veces, pero comparten continente, y son familia, lejana, pero familia.

Se rascó la nuca y se colocó las gafas. Con un suspiro, se acomodó la toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió del baño. Con antojo de unos Mc Donalds, se vistió rápidamente.

Con su bolsa de papel y vaso grande de refresco en mano, Estados Unidos ando por su capital, hasta llegar a uno de los mejores hospitales. Entró y saludó a la enfermera de recepción, quien miró con cautela la bolsa de comida rápida.

-Room 115. Mr. Jones- le informó la enfermera antes de sonreírle y voltearse a la computadora- and please, eat that quickly or dispose it. (Cuarto 115. Sr. Jones, y por favor, cómase eso rápido o deséchelo)

-Of course, Nurse Broils.- le respondió mientras se dirigía al elevador. Mientras saludaba a todos los pacientes y doctores, aprovechó para comer su hamburguesa hasta que se topó con una puerta que rezaba el numero 115.

Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta, tiró la basura en el bote que estaba al lado de la puerta y se acercó a la cama.

Entre tubos y sabanas blancas, yacía un muchacho de quince años, cabello castaño claro, piel ligeramente morena, de complexión robusta, a pesar de su edad. En el buró de la derecha, estaba un jarrón con flores de Altramuz de Texas, su color azul contrastando con lo blanco y estéril de la habitación, y unas gafas.

-Hey Josh, solo quería decirte sobre lo que me acaba de pasar. Tu abuelo España se enojo conmigo por pelearme con Papá Pedro y el resto de tus tíos…

El ruido de las maquinas que mantenían vivo al chico llenaban el silencio. Estados Unidos acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó antes de posar su mano en la del chico.

-No sé cómo va terminar esto… ya vamos por los ciento y algo años desde que entraste en coma… y sé que la última vez en la que me viste me odiabas a muerte, pero… por favor… despierta… me quitarías un gran peso de encima, y sé lograrías parar esta estúpida guerra que inicie.

La mirada pasiva del muchacho lo llenó de incertidumbre y culpabilidad. Por su culpa, había incitado el coma, por su culpa, el niño que amaba como si fuera su propio hijo hizo que lo odiara, junto con el padre biológico, con el que ahorita estaba en guerra. Por su culpa, destrozó las finanzas y la poca estabilidad económica que había por berrinches triviales. Por su culpa, varias gentes habían perdido sus vidas.

-Si gano esta guerra, haré que Papá Pedro se mude con nosotros, mientras que tus tíos y tías se mudarían con unos amigos míos. ¿Te parece? Solo espero que Papá Pedro quiera mudarse.

Su risa se oía falsa en la recamara blanca. Por un segundo se imaginó que las paredes lo señalaban de hipócrita. Quitando esa ridícula imagen mental, despeinó los rizos castaños del muchacho y le besó la frente.

-Despierta pronto.

* * *

Ambos Italia miraron la larga lista de personas. Romano señalaba nombres, y Veneciano le ordenaba a varios presentes.

-¿Quién diría que estas personas estuvieran en la mafia?-dijo Romano antes de señalar otro nombre- Hicieron mal el ser políticos… mira, un medico reconocido. Ese lo dejaremos vivo. Fratello…

-¿Ve?-preguntó Veneciano alzando su mirada a su hermano mayor.- ¿sí?

-¿Así o más personas?

-Otras tres.-dijo Feli con una sonrisa que lucía macabra, como la que tenía Romano en ese instante- Se metieron con mis sobrinas, y con mi fagmilia nadie se mete.

-Bien dicho, ahora. Escoge.

Feliciano inspeccionó la larga lista de personas antes de señalar a tres.

-Vamos por ellos.

Romano y Veneciano salieron de la escancia, sus ropas de diseñador los camuflajeaba entre los políticos y gente de negocios que trabajaban en la oficina. Se subieron al Ferrari rojo de Veneciano, antes de irse por la calle a velocidades alarmantes, pero no tanto para la ajetreada ciudad italiana.

La limpieza de las mafias estadounidenses y británicas iba a dar inicio. Y Don Mafia no iba a parar. Por nada ni nadie.

Ni siquiera por estúpidos españoles con hachas.

Ni alemanes con gran experiencia militar.

* * *

Todos estaban mirando el mapa de América, que abarcaba la gran mesa ovalada para 18 personas, y que habían ampliado semanas antes para que todos pudieran sentarse. Cada detalle estaba en el mapa. Cordilleras, montañas, poblados, carreteras, ríos, lagos, cascadas, puestos militares, todo.

-Según mis informantes, mañana entrarían a aquí-dijo España señalando la península de Yucatán.- Sugiero que Guatemala y Belice se encarguen aquí, ya que al medio día planean invadir por acá-dijo señalando ahora las costas de Ecuador.

-También quiero que todos los caribeños estén atentos en todas las costas del Caribe, en caso de que el enemigo pase por el Canal de Panamá.-Sugirió Alemania señalando dicho canal en el mapa.

-No quiero sonar chismoso ni nada- dijo Uruguay alzando la mano- pero me gustaría saber de dónde consigues esta información, Papá Toño.

-Fácil. Tenemos espías, más unos opositores en los rangos del enemigo.-Contestó España con una sonrisa.

* * *

Inglaterra iba cortando plantas que se ponían en su camino, asustando la fauna de la selva mesoamericana. Podía sentir la magia resonar en toda la selva, cosa que le llamaba la atención. Casi pudo haber jurado que nunca había sentido tal concentración de lo místico que ahí.

Por un segundo, se acordó de la banda de guerra durante la guerra de 1812, los tambores y flautas resonaban por varias calles de los pueblos, mientras que los soldados marchaban. Sin darse cuenta, había estado chiflando tal melodía alegremente, dando su posición al enemigo. Una bala rozó su cabello, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Buscó alrededor suyo, hasta que se topó a Guatemala montado en un jaguar, rifle en mano, y Belice montando un ciervo. Ambos centroamericanos parecían la reencarnación de guerreros mayas, rodeados de animales salvajes que los obedecían.

-¡Vamos!-gritó Guatemala antes de forzar al jaguar a un trote rápido por la selva, seguido del ciervo de Belice, con el beliceño en el lomo. Inglaterra se echó a correr, persiguiéndolos lo más rápido posible.

Poco a poco, la distancia entre los dos centroamericanos y el europeo se hacía cada vez más larga, y los americanos decidieron apearse a las orillas de un cenote.

-¿Este no es el cenote que desemboca en el Caribe?

-A las afueras de Tulum- le afirmó Belice, mirando el cuerpo de agua dudoso

-Y también es el que te lleva al inframundo.- agregó Guatemala observando la abertura en el piso de la selva.- Una boca del lobo. Siempre y cuando no echemos lo necesario del sacrificio, estaremos en este mundo.

Rápidamente, se quitaron las bolsas llenas de hierbas e ingredientes para pociones, atándolas al cuello del ciervo, antes de mandarlo a la casa del guatemalteco.

-¡Bloody hell!-se oyó en las cercanías. Apurándose, Belice y Guatemala saltaron al cenote.

Una explosión de agua fría los recibió. Ambos tomaron una bocanada de aire antes de bucear dentro del cenote, buscando entre las paredes, la cueva que los desembocaba a las cristalinas aguas del Caribe. Cuando la encontraron, en la oscuridad que fácil se le podía adjudicar a la entrada del inframundo, empezaron a nadar rápidamente, ya que el oxigeno se les podía acabar rápidamente.

Inglaterra miraba la entrada del cenote, la oscuridad que había hasta el fondo no le permitió ver nada. Sintiendo las cargas esotéricas del cenote, no se animó acercarse más. Un rugido a su derecha captó su atención. El jaguar de Guatemala estaba en posición de ataque, relamiéndose ante la idea de una nueva presa. Un escalofrío invadió al británico. No quería arriesgarse, así que prefirió alejarse lo más lentamente para no molestar al felino.

Media hora después, a varios kilómetros al este, Guatemala y Belice aparecieron en las cristalinas aguas del mar Caribe.

* * *

-Chicas, ¿seguras que esto está bien?-preguntó Colombia mirando su siempre presente taza de café. Sus hermanas estaban sentadas alrededor de la isla de la cocina, descansando de preparar una monumental comida.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Costa Rica sorbiendo su vaso de limonada.

-Ya saben qué.

El silencio las abrumó.

-Yo creo que todas hemos pasado por el mismo "sentimiento" por él, en algún momento de nuestra historia- comentó Puerto Rico mirando fijamente el frutero lleno de varias frutas tropicales.

-… hay que admitir que es cierto- comentó Venezuela- Hasta que vimos la persona que podía llegar a ser.

-Bueno, ¿y qué hay de los que le…?

-¿De lo que le debemos a él?-terminó México del Sur la pregunta de Costa Rica.- Piénsenlo, toda Latinoamérica llegó a depender de él. Quizá nos ayudó con la independencia, quizá nos ayudo con dinero o algo. Obviamente, nos sentimos como si tuviéramos que pagárselo de algún modo. Muchas de nuestras exportaciones terminaban en Estados Unidos, y las varias alianzas que hubo.

-Creo que se podría decir que nosotros nos afectó que nos acusara de algo que no hicimos. La forma en la que nos dio la espalda y nos prohibió de todo como si fuera nuestro padre nos hizo abrir los ojos de lo que podría llegar a hacer.- murmuró Colombia- ¿Es esta una guerra de despecho?

-En parte sí, en parte no…-aportó Costa Rica después de unos minutos de silencio total.- No nos gustó como nos trató, no nos ha llegado a tratar… más creo que necesitamos esta guerra, bajarlo de su nube de gloria, enseñarle que no todo es como lo pinta Hollywood, para evitar los problemas en los que nos llega a meter, en un futuro. También, ayudará a todos nosotros que somos tercermundistas… Y a los que no tienen su completa independencia-agregó mirando a Puerto Rico, a quien se le enjugaron las lágrimas ante la idea.


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: No tengo perdón de Dios! Lo sé, y me arrepiento... como muchos sabrán, me he estado dedicando a la traducción de fics en inglés, y esta fue mi primera semana de escuela, y ya estoy colmada de ensayos; sé que esto no les interesa, es una excusa barata(?) y bla bla bla. Voy a editar los capitulos 14-16, porque tenía cierta idea y escribí alrededor de esta, más~ por azares de la vida, se me ocurrió otra, menos esperada(?) que la anterior. De una vez les aviso, la guerra terminará pronto, pero me enfocaré en la post guerra. Estoy trabajando en ello, me daré mi tiempo entre la tarea, traducciones y el decatlón academico para enfocarme en TUP lo más que pueda... si no, mandenme su odio por no actualizar por un review o PM para avisarme, que tiendo a olvidar cosas frecuentemente ^^U Mejor me callo :X Disfruten la lectura~

**Traición, Unión y Pasión**

**Capitulo 13**

-un, dos, un, dos-decía Colombia mientras practicaba kickboxing junto con sus hermanas, en lo que los chicos estaban en el campo de batalla. Tenían instrucciones precisas de los chicos sobre lo que tenían que hacer.

Era arriesgado.

Era un trabajo sucio.

Más alguien tenía que hacerlo. No por nada habían sido conocidas como las Femme Fatale. Hijas de la Mafia.

Y mañana, el mundo volvería a ver a las Femme Fatale, haciendo lo que mejor hacen.

Acabar con el enemigo, poco a poco.

* * *

Cinco turistas canadienses paseaban por las afueras de la Casa Blanca, mirando la gran estatua de Abraham Lincoln. Eran dos chicos y tres chicas, vistiendo camisetas de Université du Quebec à Montréal, habían ido a la capital estadounidense para pasear antes de regresar a clases.

Los dos chicos eran de tez blanca, con cabello negro escondido en unas gorras de su universidad, hablan en francés rápidamente, comentado sobre la estructura blanca. Uno tenía ojos verdes, casi avellana, y el otro chico tenia ojos azul oscuro. Las chicas también tenían tez blanca, pero era más clara que la de los chicos, una tenía cabello rubio platinado, recogido en una coleta, ojos verde esmeralda y alternaba del francés al inglés con acento claramente francés. La que colgaba del brazo del chico con ojos azules tenia cabello castaño claro, ojos verde-azules y hablaba en un terrible francés mezclado con varias palabras en inglés. La última chica, la más joven del grupo tenía unos ojos castaños que contrastaban con su cabello rubio con mechas rosas, y se limitaba a mirar la Casa Blanca, sin decir comentarios a sus acompañantes.

Los cinco jóvenes decidieron tomar el tour de la Casa Blanca para terminar con sus vacaciones y volver a Montreal.

* * *

Cuatro secretarias, todas con cabello rubio en coletas, y ojos azul claro, caminaban por los pasillos de la Casa Blanca, junto con uno de los guardias de seguridad. Las cuatro secretarias venían cargadas de papeleo, y habían hecho que el guardia los ayudara con una caja que el vicepresidente planeaba mandar a la Casa de Representantes para que revisaran los contenidos de la caja, los cuales supuso que eran leyes obsoletas pero que todavía entraban en rigor. Los cinco trabajadores de la Casa Blanca entraron a la famosísima Oficina Oval, la oficina del Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Más en la entraba había alguien, pero no se dieron cuenta.

-Eso estuvo cerca-murmuró esa persona desconocida.

-¿Quién?

-Soy Canadá-dijo aquel muchacho con su oso polar, antes de guardar una memoria USB en su bolsillo y salir corriendo por el pasillo, agradeciendo de que su costumbre de ser ignorado por el resto de la gente lo haya ayudado en estas circunstancias.

* * *

Muy bien chicas, vamos a dejar esto-dijo Venezuela rascándose el bigote postizo.

-Esta es la oficina de Alfred-les dijo Puerto Rico antes de empujar una pared, y se reveló exactamente, una oficina llena de fotos de varios países, héroes y presidentes. En el escritorio estaba una computadora, apagada. Las cuatro chicas con uniformes de secretarias empezaron a buscar unos papeles, pero en vano. Lo que buscaban no estaba ahí.

-chicas, vamos atrasadas-dijo Itzel después de unos minutos. En eso leyó un nombre que no había visto desde los 1850, y cogió la agenda con ella. Las cuatro alzaron los montones de papeles, mientras que el guardia, quien era Venezuela, tenía la caja todavía en brazos.

Todos salieron de la Oficina Oval, antes de ir a uno de los baños.

Cuando salieron, el guardia ya no tenía su caja.

Anduvieron por la casa, y en diferentes baños, dejaron los montones de papel.

* * *

Los cinco turistas canadienses se encontraron con un compañero de la universidad.

-¡Mattieu!

El canadiense se volteó pensando que había sido descubierto por su padre, pero notó que eran sus "compañeros" de universidad. Suspiro de alivio antes de acercarse a los universitarios.

-Bonjour.

-Salut

Los seis canadienses empezaron a platicar, alejándose de la Casa Blanca por un Café, para charlar sobre sus vacaciones.

* * *

El helicóptero salió de la Casa Blanca, y varias gentes en la ciudad pensaron que era el presidente, que iba a alguna reunión. Cinco minutos después, habían acordonado la zona, evacuaron la Casa Blanca, ya que una llamada anónima les dijo sobre un secuestrador buscando al presidente.

Varios reporteros estaban a las orillas de donde estaba acordonada, obtendrían el mejor reportaje de sus vidas. Pero no por un secuestrador.

Media hora después, alguien de la CIA se encontró una caja en el baño. Cuando quitó la tapa, solo se escuchó una explosión. Dos explosiones, tres explosiones, cuatro y finalmente cinco.

Afuera de la Casa Blanca, vieron como las luces se prendían, haciendo que varias gentes asumieran que habían encontrado al secuestrador.

Hasta que vieron las llamas salir de las ventanas.

La Casa Blanca se estaba incendiando por segunda vez en su historia. Y bajo las narices de la CIA.

El pánico reinó por todo el país.

* * *

-¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó Panamá manejando el helicóptero.

-No hubo problemas. Solo nos encontramos a Mathew en la Oficina Oval.-dijo Colombia quitándose la peluca rubia y los pupi-lentes azules. Panamá asintió antes de intentar contactar un helipuerto en algún país latino.

-Cosa extraña, si te pones a pensar-dijo Venezuela quitándose el bigote falso, y la gorra del uniforme, dejando caer su cabello recogido. Se aflojó la corbata negra y apagó el radio que había robado del guardia que tuvo que dejar inconsciente para conseguir tal atuendo.

-Itzel, ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Puerto Rico antes de coger la agenda de las manos de la mexicana quien había estado mirando lo que decía con la quijada desencajada.- Es una agenda telefónica. De Alfred… Oh por Dios…

-¿qué?-preguntó Costa Rica acercándose a la boricua. Cuando leyó la información que había, solo atinó a abrir los ojos sorprendida.- Itzel… Texas está vivo.

-¡Ya lo sé!-dijo Itzel con una sonrisa al pensar en su gemelo- Pero no puedo decírselo

-¿Por qué no? Eso lo haría el hombre más feliz del planeta.- comentó Venezuela, peinándose el cabello.- Hasta que se enoje porque Estados Unidos le escondió la verdad todos estos años.

-Déjame ver-pidió Colombia antes de coger la agenda de las manos de Costa Rica.- Está internado en un hospital. Quizá está en coma, o algo parecido.

-Lo más probable, porque cuando yo viví bajo el mismo techo que Alfred, nunca vi a Texas.- argumentó Puerto Rico pensativa.

Todas miraron al panameño, y al notar que no había oído nada, todas decidieron en ocultar tanto la información como la agenda para que ni México del Norte ni España, se enteraran.

* * *

-Lo lograron…-murmuró Alemania al ver las noticias cuando llegó del campo de batalla a la casa de Colombia.

-¡Mein Gott! Quemaron la Casa Blanca-murmuró Prusia detrás de su hermano.

-¡La carne de burro no es transparente!-gritó Romano-¡Dejen ver las noticias!

Romano empujó a los hermanos salchicha y miró la noticia en vivo sobre como la Casa Blanca ardía en llamas.

_Todo Estados Unidos está en shock, jamás se había visto que el país quedara paralizado con tan rapidez como el S-11. Varios analistas políticos insisten que los implicados fueron opositores a las fuerzas Anglosajonas, más no se ha reportado ningún latino durante el suceso, reduciendo las posibilidades de que este ataque esté vinculado con la Guerra Continental. Reportando en Vivo para Heta News Network…_

-¡Ja! Mis hijas lo lograron-exclamó Romano saltando de felicidad, y abrazó al español que estaba parado justo detrás de él.

* * *

-Fuck- dijo Arthur prendiendo las noticias, y al ver la conmoción que había en DC. Solo Canadá había logrado incendiar la Casa Blanca, y no concebía como lograron los latinos el infiltrarse a uno de los lugares más custodiados de Estados Unidos sin ser detectados.

Apagó la tele, se puso su saco, y salió de la casa, dejando a un Finlandia (quien preparaba Mäami) confundido en la cocina. Noruega entró a la cocina, quitándole el sartén y se puso a preparar algo que no pareciera lodo.

* * *

Suecia leía tranquilamente el tratado que tenía en manos, curioso por lo que Finlandia le había pedido. Agarró un cuaderno rayado, y una pluma entes de ponerse a tomar notas de dicho documento, sin dejar coma sin leer.

Extrañaba a su waifu, tenía que admitir eso. Pero sabía que no por nada el petit finlandés era conocido por sus francotiradores durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Eso era lo que más adoraba de su pareja, que a pesar de que se ve como si nunca dañaría a una mosca en su vida, podría quitarte la vida en un segundo, sin que te des cuenta.

Intentando cambiar sus pensamientos a algo más alegre, o al menos, menos depresivo, se puso buscar lagunas legales que irónicamente, desmienten otras lagunas legales. La política siempre había sido complicada, pero los humanos la complicaban aun más.

Quizá ahorita Finlandia esté preparando algo de Mäami, su platillo favorito, o comiendo su amado Salmiakki. Hanatamago se había quedado con Suecia, y se la pasaba horas sentada frente a la puerta de la casa, esperando a su dueño entrar por aquel rellano.

Oyó como los pasos de Sealand acercarse a su oficina. El pequeño británico entró vistiendo su pijama azul marino, y sentó en el sillón al lado de Suecia.

-Papá, extraño a Mamá, desu-yo.

-Yo t'mbi'n.-dijo Suecia antes de dejar los papeles en la mesita, y cargar a Sealand, a pesar de ser una micro-nación que aparentaba 12 años. Lentamente, el sueco llevó al niño a su cama, lo acobijó y le besó buenas noches.

* * *

-Lo siento…-murmuró Arthur mientras cargaba a un invalido Alfred en su espalda. El estadounidense sintió que la garganta le quemaba, y cuando encontró al británico y le explicó lo sucedido, casi se desmaya de la impresión.

-Al menos esta vez no fue culpa de Mattie -alegó Alfred con la voz ronca antes de toser un poco.

-No hables, estás viendo tu condición…- Arthur suspiró.-Dime que tienes todo lo de valor en el banco…

-Of course, todo era replicas. Logré que todos pensaran que eran las originales. Cuando me quemaste la Casa Blanca aprendí a nunca tener objetos valiosos en lugares públicos, por mucha seguridad que pongas.

-¿Y quién crees que haya sido?

-La mafia. Es más que claro, de seguro fue un ataque para recordarme de que también enojé a Don Mafia.-Comentó Alfred recordando la amenaza del italiano sureño. Arthur rió alegremente.

-Sabes que esos italianos nunca harían nada.

-True. Pero nunca se sabe que hay en la mente de ellos.

-Pasta, tomates y siestas.-Sugirió Arthur antes de reírse junto con Alfred.

Más no sabían la realidad del asunto. Ni siquiera, la punta del iceberg.

* * *

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Dinamarca a Noruega, quien estaba sentado leyendo el periódico.

-Mira esto-señaló Noruega antes de enseñarle la primera plana del periódico.

_**Magnates Estadounidenses y Nobleza Inglesa en la mira de la Mafia. **__Después de la quema de la Casa Blanca, las mafias del mundo no se dan abasto, varios magnates, de los más poderosos del mundo, han sido asesinados por lo que la prensa cree que es la mafia. Y la nobleza más cercana a la familia real Inglesa no se queda atrás. Varios Sires, Duques y Barones se les han encontrado mutilados y muertos al puro estilo de El Padrino. __Continua, MAFIA pagina A2_

-Se están dando vuelo, los hermanos Vargas, ¿no crees?-comentó Dinamarca, afectado por la gravedad del asunto.

-Mientras que no afecte nuestras casas Reales no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

Pulque, Tequila, Aguardiente, Vino, Vodka, Cerveza y otros licores estaban en la mesa de la gran familia latina quienes estaban festejando por una misión bien hecha.

-ahora, el Parlamento Inglés-comentó Argentina, colgado del brazo de México del Norte, quien bebía caballitos de tequila sin parar.

-Sabes que nadie ha quemado el Parlamento-dijo Uruguay observando su lata de cerveza.

-Es más el pobre ingenuo que lo intentó, y lo descubrieron, ahora hacen hogueras y queman maniquíes de él en su honor- Comentó Francia bebiendo un poco de Champaña.

-¿Qué ondas con los europeos y el fuego?-comentó Colombia- Siempre son hogueras y fuego.

-bueno, ustedes son unos pirómanos. Festejando todo con fuegos artificiales.-Refutó el galo

-Ya, nada de pleitos, que estamos festejando- alegó Cuba bebiendo un poco de ron, abrazado de Venezuela, quien sonreía.

-Pero… pero…-tartamudeó Japón cuando le explicaron todo lo que las chicas tuvieron que hacer para completar la misión.- Etto…

-Vamos, fue pan comido.

-No le busques tres pies al gato, simplemente déjalo así, Tío Kiku, y disfruta tu sake.

-H-hai…


	14. Chapter 14

N/A: No tengo el perdón de Dios! D: mi vida hizo de las suyas conmigo, entre la escuela, competencias, problemas familiares y demás cosas... y un bloqueo horrible, aquí les traigo este capitulo duramente editado, ya que me costó saber que escribir u.u no me coman...

**Traición, Unión y Pasión**

**Capitulo 14**

-¡Expliquen esto!-gritó Suiza señalando el video del incendio de la Casa Blanca. Todos los países hicieron una mueca ante el enojo del suizo.

-¿Qué hay que explicar?-preguntó Honduras cruzado de brazos.

-_Perdí la voz-_dijo Alfred usando el idioma de signos.

-Es una guerra, aru. Todo es válido en la guerra.

-No es eso. ¿Cómo evadieron a la CIA?-preguntó Inglaterra sorprendido.

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos-dijo Belice

-¿Fuiste tú, Belice?-preguntó Suiza con brazos cruzados. Belice negó con la cabeza.

-Estábamos en la batalla aérea. Todos.-Dijo Alemania, obteniendo la atención del mundo.

_-¿Qué hay de las muertes de los magnates?-_preguntó Estados Unidos. Muchos asintieron, curiosos.

-En asuntos de mafia, no deberían meterse-dijo Romano mirando su pluma como si fuera la decimoquinta maravilla del mundo.

-¿Es que no pueden llevarse en paz?

-Hasta que alguien los pongan en su lugar, no va a haber paz

-¡Vamos a darle fin aquí y ahora!-vociferó Alemania ante los gritos de todos.

-_Muy bien, aquí termina todo-_ dijo Estados Unidos, parándose rápidamente, miró a Inglaterra quien asintió y lo siguió. Islandia, Noruega, Dinamarca y Finlandia se miraron, dudosos por seguir al par de anglos quienes abandonaron la sala.

No se pararon. Pero Inglaterra volvió a entrar y los señaló, indicándoles que lo siguiera. A regañadientes lo siguieron

* * *

El decir que Perú estaba en ascuas se quedaba corto.

Todos estaban comiendo muy a gusto, con la excepción de Perú y de Alemania. Ambos esperaban que algunos empezaran a caer como moscas en cualquier instante.

La comida continuó amenamente, sin altercado alguno.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer y volvieron a sus actividades cotidianas, los dos se preguntaron si el sueño fue una premonición o no.

* * *

Finlandia estaba buscando por el teléfono desesperado. Su celular con varios contactos importantes no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

Acercándose a la oficina de Estados Unidos, para ver si dejó su celular ahí, el finlandés oyó la conversación que tomaba lugar ahí dentro.

Ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba su celular, si quería evitar la situación que se les avecinaba. Dio dos pasos para atrás, más alguien estaba detrás, bloqueándolo. Se giró, esperando lo peor, pero solo se topó con Islandia. Ambos solo se miraron antes de buscar a Noruega y Dinamarca.

Quince minutos después, los cuatro nórdicos habían empacado sus cosas, y estaban comprando boletos para el próximo vuelo a Estocolmo. Finlandia le explicaba la situación a Suecia con su celular.

* * *

Canadá oía la grabación, confundido. Todo el audio eran partes de diferentes conversaciones, si los expertos en ingeniería del sonido no mienten.

Volvió a leer el correo electrónico, de pi a pa. Incluyendo la postdata.

-Alfred, eres un idiota del tamaño de tu país.-dijo Canadá al entender la gravedad del problema.-Tengo que solucionar esto lo más pronto posible.

-¿Quién?

-Soy Canadá.

-Yo soy Kumajiro.

-Un gusto.

-El gusto es mío.-dijo el oso polar antes de salir del a oficina del canadiense.

-Postdata. No se sabe bien de que se están refiriendo. Pronta investigación al respecto tomará lugar si se nos ordena.-Leyó Canadá en voz alta antes de maldecir en francés.

* * *

-Camarada, necesito un favor…

-_¿Sí?_

-Oí por ahí que tu hermano se está aliando con Estados Unidos, para atacarte tanto a ti como a los Latinos. Quieren matar dos pájaros con un tiro. Quiero que te alíes con los latinos, y te prepares para atacar a Estados Unidos con bombas nucleares. ¿Da?

-_Lo pensaré, Rusia. _

-Muchas gracias, Corea del Norte.

* * *

-¡Tino!-gritó Sealand al ver a su "mamá" y a sus tíos en la puerta. El pequeño abrazó a cada uno antes de hacerlos pasar y ayudarlos con el equipaje. Suecia apareció en la sala, abrazó a Finlandia antes de llevar el equipaje del oji-violeta a su cuarto, mientras que los otros tres nórdicos lo seguían, para ir a los cuartos de huéspedes. Después de que todos se instalaron en la casa de la capital, informaron a Suecia sobre los detalles de todo lo sucedido.

-Mis aut'ridad's se 'ncargaron d' investig'r el at'ntado en F'nlandia. Fue un t'atro por part' d' Inglat'rra.

Finlandia cerró los ojos, sujetando su taza de los Moomins con más fuerza de lo debido. Puso una sonrisa falsa antes de hablar.

-Me encargaré de eso luego.

-T'mbien, teng' los m'jores abogad's viend' lo que me pedist'-

-Gracias, Berwald-dijo Noruega bebiendo su taza de café pensativo.-Creo que deberíamos organizar una Conferencia Mundial de emergencia. Lo que menos queremos es una contingencia nuclear.

* * *

-Estos niños-dijo Ēxcān Tlahtolōyān, o el Imperio Azteca, mirando al muchacho de cabellos castaños en el hospital. El imperio Azteca y el imperio Maya le estaban pagando una visita al mundo de los mortales, parando con Texas primero.- Está precioso, nuestro bisnieto. Tiene madera de soldado de los mejores.

-De eso no hay duda, querido- comentó Maaya'ob acariciando los cabellos del texano.- Creo que ya es hora de despertarlo, ya que todo viene a su fin. Hay que quitarles el peso de encima a Pedro y a Antonio. Lástima que no nos podemos vengarnos por lo que le hicieron a mi nieta, y a sus hermanas, que las quiero como si fueran mis nietas.

Maaya'ob besó la mejilla del texano, murmurando un hechizo antiguo, antes de tomar la mano de Tlahtolōyān y desaparecer. Cinco minutos después, unos ojos de color chocolate oscuro miraban todo en la recamara, curioso por los aparatos y maquinaria foránea. Su mente de los 1860 no concebía que tales aparatos del siglo XII existieran.

Poco a poco, su subconsciente le relataba todos aquellos monólogos de Estados Unidos que por casi dos siglos le dio cuando estaba en coma. Desde que estaba en la gran mansión de Virginia, hasta que lo trasladaron de hospital en hospital.

-¡Oh my!-gritó una enfermera al entrar, salió corriendo buscando un teléfono.

Josué miró la situación interesado, sin moverse por el cansancio, atrofia muscular y las mangueras, tubos y agujas que tenia por todo el cuerpo. Una turba de doctores y enfermeras entraron, le retiraron aquellas cosas extrañas mientras lo llenaban de preguntas.

Media hora de preguntas sin sentido para Josué después, Estados Unidos entró con una cara de asombro y ni bien lo vio, lo abrazó y se echó a llorar a lágrima viva. La ex-representación de los Estados Confederados miró a su padre adoptivo y ex-enemigo con asombro, sin saber que decir ante la perorata de disculpas.

* * *

La mayoría de los países estaban en la Conferencia de emergencia en Estocolmo, estaban esperando a Estados Unidos, los Nórdicos, y Rusia. Todos se miraban confundidos al no saber nada.

-Aquí anda algo raro.-dijo Guatemala mirando la estancia.

-Estamos siendo observados- murmuró Belice mientras que México del Sur asentía con una gran sonrisa, teniendo una idea de quienes eran. La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un Estados Unidos con los ojos rojos y mirada seria, seguido de Rusia, quien platicaba con alguien que jamás se imaginaron que estaría. Corea del Norte.

Corea del Norte era lo contrario de su hermano. Iniciando, era una mujer, de cabello negro, a medio hombro, un rizo con una cara siempre enojada, de ojos cafés severos, tez claramente asiática, pero con mirada amenazante. Vestía su uniforme militar, bien planchado, sin ningún botón fuera de lugar. Inspeccionó a todos con la mirada antes de irse a sentar al lado de un sorprendido China.

En eso, entraron los cinco Nórdicos, y se fueron a sentar, varios abogados entraron detrás de ellos y se sentaron en una esquina.

-¿Quién puede explicar lo que está sucediendo?-preguntó Inglaterra mirando a todos. Noruega tosió antes de tomar la palabra.

-Es sencillo. Todos estamos aquí para evitar una guerra nuclear. Sabemos que es lo que Estados Unidos e Inglaterra están tramando para terminar esta guerra. Si me dejan citar el Tratado de No Proliferación Nuclear, se prohíbe atacar a un país con armas o tecnología nuclear a menos de que haya un riesgo igual o peor.

-¡Pero si esos latinos son un riesgo!- exclamó Inglaterra señalándolos, enojado.- ¿Acaso no vieron lo que pasó en la Casa Blanca? ¿Las Bombas? ¡Todo! Francia y Rusia están Nuclearmente Armados.

-Oui, tenemos armas nucleares, pero non, no las vamos a usar, no queremos arriesgar el poco balance ecológico del planeta.-dijo Francia rápidamente.

Todos miraron a Rusia.

-Yo no pienso usar mis armas nucleares-dijo Rusia mirando a Corea del Norte, quien solo cerró los ojos.

-¿Corea del Norte?

-Yo no soy mandada por el Tratado de No Proliferación Nuclear. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Si Estados Unidos ataca a alguien indebidamente con armamento nuclear, seré yo la primera en responder el ataque con igual o mayor magnitud. Esto se lo llevo diciendo durante años, cosa que no han entendido.

-Miren, América Latina no puede tener armamento nuclear, no por el Tratado de No Proliferación Nuclear, pero por el Tratado de Tlatelolco.-comentó Bolivia sacando una copia de dicho tratado.- Pueden leerlo, ahí claramente estipula que ni mis hermanos ni yo podemos tener armamento nuclear.

-Ni siquiera resorteras nucleares-murmuró México del Norte con una sonrisa.

-como sea- retomó Bolivia la plática, mirando a México del Norte para que se abstuviera de sus comentarios- A pesar de tener la tecnología para hacer una bomba, no podemos hacer una, porque somos personas de palabra.

-Si me disculpan-dijo un abogado llamando la atención de los países. Los abogados presentes creían que solo eran una especie de embajadores que por formalidades, se hacían llamar por el nombre del país, para evitar confusiones.- Si lo que todos ustedes dicen aquí es verdad, para poder evitar problemas, deberían crear un compromiso…

Todos los países miraron al abogado con cara de espanto, con una palabra en mente: _**Boda**_

-… hacer que todos los implicados lleguen a un acuerdo mutuo.

-NO-gritaron varios horrorizados con la idea de una boda a fuerza.

-O firmar un papel donde se prohíbe el uso de Armas Nucleares bajo ninguna circunstancia.-sugirió una abogada, y sonrío cuando la mayoría se tranquilizó ante la sugerencia

-¡Me niego! Esto es una pérdida de tiempo entonces-exclamó Corea del Norte parándose, indignada.

-Tú te sientas y pones atención, aru.

-Aniki…

-Silencio, Corea del Norte. Corea del Sur, no te rías.

-Sí, Yong Soo, mejor cállate.

-Escucha, Hyun-Young, nadie te invitó aquí.

-Dije, silencio.-gritó China, separando a los gemelos, quienes se sentaron indignados.

-Vamos a darle fin al debate de armamento nuclear de una buena vez por todas. El mundo no está lo suficientemente estable como para sobrevivir la radiación de una bomba nuclear. A duras penas hemos podido mantener la atmosfera estable, con lo de la capa de ozono y los efectos invernadero.- Sugirió España sentándose bien, con una mano, tenía un tomate.- Digamos que este tomate es el mundo, como está ahorita. Y estos bolígrafos son bombas nucleares.

Encajó tres bolígrafos al tomate, antes de quitarlos y limpiar el jugo de tomate que se salpicó por toda la mesa. Mostró los tres agujeros que había.

-Así va a pasar, y no hay forma de reparar el tomate. Luego, la nube radioactiva seria esto.-continuó con la demostración, quitando la cascara del tomate, dejando solo el interior del tomate para que todos lo vieran.- Si pudiera dejar este tomate en el sol, para mañana estaría muerto. Entiendan, estas idioteces que tenemos por armas solo no solo están matando a la gente. Matan a cada uno de nosotros, y por consecuente, el planeta. Y todavía tenemos el descaro de discutir por esto como si se tratara del menú de la comida.

El silencio los ensordeció. Todos se miraban nerviosos, más los que tenían ese tipo de armas se encontraban con la mirada gacha, sopesando lo recién explicado. Los abogados se miraron entre sí, sintiendo el peso de las palabras del español.

Suecia señaló a la abogada, quien se acercó, y empezaron a discutir por lo bajo en sueco. Finlandia los oía atento. La abogada asintió rápidamente antes de sacar pluma y papel, redactando un nuevo tratado. Todos la miraron con diferentes emociones ante la situación. Cuando terminó, la abogada le pasó el tratado y la pluma a Suecia, quien firmó e hizo pasar el tratado por la mesa, para que cada país lo firmara. Nadie titubeó al firmar, es más, se veían expectantes por su turno de firmar. Hasta Corea del Norte firmó, pero se retiró a su casa ni bien pasó el papel y pluma a China.

Los abogados tomaron el nuevo tratado y se fueron, para informar a los gobiernos sobre lo sucedido.

* * *

Después de una larga charla con la enfermera de la CIA que había sido entrenada exclusivamente para este momento, Josué miró alrededor de su nuevo cuarto, el cual tenía una gran temática texana. Varias banderitas de universidades estaban pegadas en una pared, en la otra un viejo cartel de un rodeo. Su cama tenia temática de los "Vaqueros" de Dallas, y la parte trasera de la puerta tenia pintada la bandera de Texas.

Suspiró cansado, el gran shock cultural lo había afectado. Como país-estado que era, se recuperó del coma rápidamente, demasiado rápido para su gusto (solo medio día, le echó la culpa a los genes que tenía por parte de Estados Unidos). De repente, una gran duda lo llenó… Si él estaba en la casa de Estados Unidos, y volvió a ser el estado de Texas (ya sin la mitad de su territorio original), ¿Qué más cambió? Miró el aparato que según la enfermera le dijo que era una "computadora" y se puso a mirarla curioso.

Quince minutos después, ya estaba navegando en el internet… lo primero que buscó fue un mapamundi.

Pero las noticias que aparecieron en la página de inicio le llamaron la atención.


End file.
